Never!
by danmol
Summary: Zoeys life is about to get changed upside down,not only becoming a vampire and being forced to leave heath,her friends and her nights out to go to the house of night.But whn heath breaks her heart,a special someone is there for her, will it end with love?
1. Chapter 1 : It Will Never Be Me

**Heyy! This is our first fan fiction for House of Night! We have read the books, and were like instantly in love with them, same as twilight as well. umm, we shut up now so you can read it, and oooh, please review XD that would be great. **

**We don't own House of night or the characters. How sad :'( **

**Zoey's POV.**

I was brought to the house of night by my grandma, well I wouldn't say brought, more on the lines of forced. I don't understand why I had to be marked, why me? So now I'm sat in a small room with my grandma and loads random photos over the red walls of vampires and fledglings. Red, typical colour, humpf, should have figured that they would want things to remind them of blood. I lent my elbows on my knees and placed my head in my hands, ugh, I hate this place, and no way do I want to live here.

"Will you cheer up Zoeybird?" grandma asked me politely. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandma, I really do, but this was not on my things I love list! Being forced to sit in the House of Night. Ugh.

"No, I will not! This is just stupid grandma" I practically yelled at her. Okay I know I should respect my elders, but I was angry. "Sorry Grandma, I shouldn't shout at you it's this stupid marks fault" I pointed to the stupid mark onto of my forehead and rolled my eyes.

"It's not stupid Zoeybird, its beautiful" I huffed at that comment. How is a tattoo on your head beautiful, honestly, I mean... my thoughts were rudely interrupted by a women entering the small room I was sat in. She had a strong but curvy body, with straight sparkling teeth, huge mossy-colored and almond-shaped eyes, and a heart-shaped face, and dark, glossy auburn red hair that falls in heavy waves past her shoulders. Her beauty is unusual, even among the usual beauty of the other vampires. Her movements were so graceful and elegant it was bizarre, yet my life is at the moment anyways.

"Hello, I am Neferet, The High Priestess of the House of Night here in Tulsa. This is a pleasure to meet you Zoey Redbird" Neferet greeted me. She held her hand out for me to shake, I felt a little awkward to shake it but I guess I had to, besides that she kinda scared me, like I was getting...a bad vibe off her. She firmly grasped my forearm and bowed her head. Wait what? Okay rewind that, come on that's just weird! God vampires are freaks!

"Umm, y-yeah" I stuttered. She let go off my forearm, and ran her fingers through her beautiful hair.

"Wow, your mark is very..._lovely_" she literally forced the word lovely out.

"Oh, yeah umm, I guess so, I noticed it's not the same as anyone else's around here" which it wasn't, my mark was filled in, yet all the other fledglings they had just the outline. Strange I know.

She nodded at me "Yes, you are quite unique; you will fit in perfectly here at the house of night Zoey" I don't want to fit in, I don't even want to be here, I want to be with my gorgeous boyfriend heath and my best friends!

"This is just stupid, I don't want to live here, and I want to go to a school!" Neferet raised her eyebrow at me "A _normal _school, with no bloodsucking rejects" okay, I know that is a bit harsh, but its how I feel. "I will _Never_ go to this stupid school, and I will _Never_ be a part of this messed up vampire thing." I took a deep breath and hissed "It will _Never_ be me!"

Grandma gasped at the side of me making me jump "ZOEY! How rude of you! You are going to live in this school and those friends of yours are bad influences on you anyhow, you will make new ones here and you will apologize to Neferet...Now!" Ugh, I don't want to, nothing wrong with express how I feel! Hello! Free world here!

"Oh, please it's perfectly fine, it's normal, she is probably uncomfortable making a new start here, it is a big change for Zoey" Neferet reassured grandma, she didn't seem offended at my comment at all.

"Normal" I whispered under my breath, which Neferet giggled at. Grandma just gave me a disappointed look, which I ignored, per usual.

She turned to my grandma who was smiling sweetly. I just rested back onto the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Zoey will be perfectly fine here, and no worries you will be able to visit her, that won't be a problem, we will keep her safe..."

"I trust you Neferet" grandma said and bowed her head to her, and Neferet returned the bow, why was everything she did so perfect! It was so...Weird! Okay, so I need a range of vocabulary, I use the word weird a lot.

"Now Zoey, I must go and sort things out with your parents, they aren't very happy I stole their baby away and they definitely aren't happy you have been marked, nothing pleases them two" I just sighed, she is right, they wanted me to go to their cult thing are get the 'demon' within me banished or whatever. My grandma stood up and so did I, she grasped me into a hug and whispered "I love you my _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya" _which means daughter in Cherokee. She then kissed my forehead and turned to Neferet. "I will bring the rest of Zoey's things tomorrow, would that be okay?" Neferet nodded, at that grandma left the room and I waved to her, yet she didn't see because she had her back to me.

"Come on, its dinner time now, you must be hungry darling" Neferet said sweetly. Umm thinking about it, I am quite hungry. And I'm not _your_ darling.

"Umm, yeah, Okay then let's get some food". She walked out of the room and onto a long narrow corridor; fledglings walked past me but couldn't help but stare at my mark it was quite off putting. Was there nothing else to entertain them in the god forsaken place! I'm going to be bored out my mind! I'm so not going to be staying here!

"Oh, and I will be your mentor, anything you wish to ask, I will answer for you" Neferet said out of the blue.

"Yeah, okay, I will, umm, thanks" I sighed. Turning a corner I heard the sound of the fledglings talking in the dining hall. I felt nervous all of a sudden, I'm barely ever nervous! What's happening to me! This vampire thing is so getting to my brain. Why couldn't I just run from this whole thing!

As I entered the dining hall, most fledglings looked round and started to whisper, probably about my stupid differently coloured in mark, that I hate so much. Wow, this will be annoying. Once some fledglings started to be quite and stared at me with wide-eyes (trust me, it's quite embarrassing and awkward) other fledglings noticed and did the same reaction, the hall fell silent, except for the odd whispers.

Neferet stood there amazingly at side of me and broke the silence. "Now, House of Night" Everyone averted their gaze from me and to Neferet "This is Zoey Redbird, a new fledging, as you can see, her mark is a little different then all of yours, this doesn't mean special treatment for her" phew, I'm glad about that! "Please welcome her here, as we welcomed you, thank you, please continue" at that the mumberling started again.

"Okay, Stevie-ray will show you to your room, she knows you are here, you won't have a roommate yet, but you will soon enough" Neferet informed me.

Neferet departed the dining hall. I walked over to the big stall of food. Great now I have lost my appetite. Ugh, today is just going to drag on! I picked up an apple and some brown pop, oooh I love me some brown pop. Now what? I turned around to see everyone in their friendship groups in a booth, how I missed my friends. I sighed and looked at my apple. Wonder what they are doing, and I wonder how heath is, he is bound to be missing me. He needs support now that he is trying to stop drinking.

"Heyy" a seductive boy's voice came from the side of me, making me jump out my skin.

"Whoa, I need a warning when people sneak up on me!" I blurted still looking down at my apple.

"What an Unusual mark you have their Zoey" more mention of my mark, I mean come on its not that different, is it? I peeked through my black eyelashes and lifted my head up to see a...oh my god!

**Okay, thanks for reading.. please review!! Pleasseeeeee!!! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2 : New Fledging

**Thank you to ****ruby ruthy for the review, our very first one for this story, we love you :P hehe, glad you liked it. Okay so here is chapter 2 :P and again please review!**

**Sadly we still do not own anything to do with house of night, =( *sniffles* this is so mean! We will make a plot and yes! Take over the house of night mwa haha, please read...Haha. okay sorry random out burst.**

**Stark's POV.**

"Hey Stark" Erik greeted me as I walked down the hall way to the dining hall, it's weird he is a teacher now; I still expect to see him doing school work or walking round the dorms, or hanging out with us, but it's all changed now.

"Hey Erik" I replied nodding.

"How are you today?" Erik asked. Grabbing my hand and pulling me into a manly hug.

"Yeah I'm great you?" I asked. Erik let my hand go and stepped back.

"Yeah, I'm Fine, too much work to mark" he sighed.

"Ha, I wouldn't know, you should hang out with us sometime; it's not the same without you mate" I told him, and it was true, it was better when he was with us.

"Ha, thanks, yeah maybe" Erik answered with a glint in his eye, I guess he liked the fact we missed him, well mostly Erin and Shaunee, something about him being fineeee. Girls will be girls, I'll never understand them. "Well, Cya dude" he said and quickly walked away towards the library. Does he live in there?

I walked into the dining hall to have the smell fleshly cooked food. I looked around at the rowdy dining room, until I spotted my mates. I strolled casualty over to them.

_*Whack* _

"Ouch" my butt! I looked around to see Becca staring at me intensively fluttering her eyelashes at me; well it wasn't exactly staring at my face. It was to my butt while she supported her big head on her hands (Okay, by big head I mean, she was big headed get me?). While all her stuck up minions giggled at her slapping my butt. I turned around to face her, and her eyes lifted to meet my gaze.

"Heyyyy Sttarrkkk" she said as she flipped her hair trying to look gorgeous, and sighed. Does she not understand what she looks like when she does that? Desperate. I guess her mates don't tell her that.

"Umm, yeah hi" wow this was awkward I rubbed my arm feeling uncomfortable, this girl doesn't give up! It's been going on for weeks now. I've been told I am the heart throb around here; Okay, personally I think that's weird that they have rated boys around here, but that's my opinion.

"So, _Stark_" she said my name very breathy, and that kinda freaked me out "I was wondering" oh no! She was wondering! "Would you like to take me to the movies later" whoa no! Hell no! Never again, after last time, whoa! She wouldn't stop nagging me about taking her out on a date; she literally asked me every hour for 2 weeks, you can see how annoying that got. So I thought I would be nice and say yes, which was a...bad idea! She told the whole school we were dating and how much I tell her she is beautiful! Not to be mean, but she isn't the best looking girl around, and the clinginess wow that would send any boy running. She wouldn't shut up though out the whole movie! It was just talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. And besides the point when the movie was over she practically jumped on my lap and burst out crying into my chest. (Fake tears so I would feel sorry for her and cuddle). Just when I thought this date couldn't get any more worse when I went to the toilet after I gulped a big bottle of coca cola, she followed me in there! I ended up just walking out the cinema bursting!! When we arrived back at the house of night, she pushed me against a wall, and tried to force herself on me. I was like, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PRATT! I ignored her for days, and I told her nicely I wasn't interested and wanted to be friends, but would she take that as an answer, nope. She stalked me around the school! It was freaky. The thought made me cringe.

Okay, I defiantly don't want to go back there. "Oh, umm, why...I...am busy, yeah I am busy! Sorry got to go bye" at that I turned around and kind of ran to the booth to my mates, I heard her call "Another time then babe" after me; I just pretended I didn't hear her.

I slid into the booth next to Damien. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"Ha! Becca made another pass at you" Erin burst out in fits of laughter.

"I know twin, what is it now, the 100th time" Shaunee joined in with her laugher, I hated admitting it but Aphrodite was right they are like Siamese-twins well she calls them dorks instead of twins.

"Shut up" I mumbled. Damien and Jack just chucked at the side of me.

"Y'all shouldn't be picking on him, its sweet, like mama's cookies" Stevie ray said. Sweet? Are you joking! It's creepy!

"Twin, you have to admit he does have a nice arse" Shaunee said, whipping her eyes from all the laughing.

"Yup he does" Erin said winking at me. I winked back at her, and did my cocky smile.

"Does your boyfriends no you check me out?" I raised my eyebrow, they just started at the table and blushed while mumberling no's. We all burst out laughing.

"So where is Cole and..." Jack was cut of my Neferet entering the dining hall with a new fledging, several gasps were made and whispers but besides that the hall fell silent.

She had beautiful hazel eyes, long straight black hair that fell just over the breast, high cheekbones, and a lovely mouth totally kissable if I say so myself, and olive-toned skin that shimmed in the light, yet there was something remarkably strange about her...her mark! It...It was coloured in! It was beautiful!

I didn't realize I was gawping like a moron until Damien slapped my chin up, making my teeth hurt. I still didn't take my eyes off her though.

Neferet's voice suddenly rang though the dining hall, "Now, House of Night" Everyone averted their gaze from the new girl to Neferet, including me "This is Zoey Redbird, a new fledging, as you can see, her mark is a little different then all of yours, this doesn't mean special treatment for her" I looked around the room and everyone looked intrigued at this new girl. "Please welcome her here, as we welcomed you, thank you, please continue" Everyone started mumberling again, mostly about her and her mark.

"Wow that mark is completely whoa!" Erin said.

"Ditto twin" Shaunee agreed as usual.

"I've never seen it on a fledging! This is truly amazing" Damien said.

"I feel sorry for her, she is new, it's always hard at first, not knowing anyone" Jack said looking upset. He is right, ummm, I know!

"Yeah, it is hard, umm, right be right back"

"Oooh, you know becca won't be very happy, as well as most of the girls in this school" Erin said.

"Oooh, Bitch Fight!" Shaunee looked very pleased.

"Ugh, you too are weird" Stevie ray gave them a WTF? Look. I smiled to myself and got up from the booth and slowly paced myself over to her, I straighten my clothes and ran my fingers through my black hair. I felt a hand cling to my Blue jeans, I already knew it was becca; I just carried on walking towards her, Zoey I think her name was. I heard one of becca's friends saying "He'll come around" I won't, and I know I won't!

On my way over to her, a few girls Wolf whistled at me, which I didn't mind to honest, I just smiled my cocky smile, that girls seem to like. Zoey was looking down at her apple, obviously a little nervous and embarrassed to be on her own, who knows what she left to come to the house of night? But I'm going to find out; I know that and a date perhaps.

"Heyy" I said casually, well I say casually it was more seductive than I meant it to be, making her nearly drop her apple as she jumped.

"Whoa, I need a warning when people sneak up on me!" she blurted still looking down at her apple in her hands. Her voice was like an angels, it rung though my mind.

"What an Unusual mark you have their Zoey" I had to mention it, it was beautiful, she peeked up at me through her black eye lashes and lifted her head up to settle onto my gaze, her eyes were so captivating, I felt intoxicated by her in a mere second.

"Oh, y-yeah, it is" she sighed, and bit on her lip nervously. "Ummm, who is Stevie ray? She is like suppose to be showing me to my room" she asked. Great, she didn't sound interested in me at all, trust that is all she wants, here is me standing in front of her, the suppose to be heartthrob, and all she wants is the hillbilly she hasn't even met yet! Charming.

"Oh, she is my mate, she is over there, I'll take you to her" I told her as sweetly as I could, trying to take the disappointment out of my voice. "It's Hard at first in this school, but you will get used to it Z" which is true, I found it dam right strange having classes at night, but yeah, as I said you get used to it, you kind of don't have a choice. Ha, I just called her Z, she hasn't been her for long and I already gave her a nick name. Wow, I'm sad to be so happy about this.

"Umm, Kay" she replied and continued to bit her lip.

"Oh, and if you want to hang out sometime, I'm your man" wow, that couldn't get any cheesier, I'm your man! Are you joking! I'm never nervous in front of a girl! What's happening to me! I just did my cocky smile, hoping that helped. She blushed and giggled, oh thank god that helped.

"Okay, so you _want me..._to hang out with _you_, after knowing you for like...2 minutes and yet I still don't even know your name?" she raised her eyebrow at me, and smirked. I couldn't help but wink. She giggled at me...again. I guess I was making an impression.

"I'm Stark, nice to meet you Zoey, come on, I'll introduce you to my mates" I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers. I know it was a straight forwards move, but oh well, she didn't pull away from me. I did notice she blushed. As I pulled her through the hall, I also noticed loads of girls gasp and stare wide eyed at me and her, wow that was creepy, Zoey just looked around clueless unaware that most girls would kill to hold my hand. I stopped outside of our booth, and nodded to everyone, they are stared at Zoey, well her mark.

"Guys this is Zoey" I informed them.

"Umm, Hi Guys?" she said waving her free hand awkwardly. I clutched on to her hand, loving the feeling of her presence. I've never felt this way with any other girl, what is going on?

"Okay this is Damien, Jack, Stevie Ray, Shaunee and Erin" I pointed to each of them as I said their name. They all smiled at her warmly. Damien and jack budged round the circle table so me and Zoey could fit round. I let Zoey in first being the gentleman, she let go off my hand, and Emptiness ran though me.

"So Zoey, are you rooming with anyone?" Jack asked her.

"Oh, umm, No, not yet" Zoey replied, taking a bit out of her apple.

"Oh right, umm, you can always hang with us, I know its hard living here at..." jack was cut off by Zoey.

"I'm not going to live here! I don't belong here! I belong with my friends who aren't _bloodsucking freaks! _It's _Never _going to be me!" she almost shouted at Jack. Jack was hurt by her comment as tears began to well up in his eyes; Damien suddenly had his arm round him protectively and jack buried his face in his chest. Ouch that kind of hurt me as well, we didn't ask for this. She is a feisty bugger!

"Hey come on! That's hardly fair Zoey! Y'all should be nice!" Stevie rays voice ran around the table.

"I know, but I don't belong here, I want to be with my _Boyfriend_ heath! And my proper friends, we need to sort things out between us!" Zoey said in a harsh tone. Tears began to well up in her eyes. WHAT! She...she has a boyfriend! Oh my luck! A girl I actually fully like! Has a boyfriend! Friggin' figures! Ugh!

"I'm sorry, I just need to get out of here, I can't stay!" she buried her face in her hands shaking her head.

"Come on Zoey, it's been a rough day for you, as we can see" Erin and Shaunee huffed, while Stevie ray gave them a death stare, I couldn't help but chuckle at them. "as I was saying, right come on Zoey, I think you need some time alone, you need to think things through, you don't need, people hitting on you" I raised my hands defensively.

"I'm a boy what do you expect" I smiled. Damien giggled, still holding jack.

"And, getting into a rant with the twins, because there is no way you would be able to shut them up when they have started" Stevie ray looked at the twins who beamed a grin back. "Okay, come on Zoey" Stevie ray stood up and pushed us three lads up and out the way, for a hillbilly she is quiet strong.

She grabbed Zoey by the wrist and literally dragged her out the dining hall, with people staring holes in her back; she is going to get harassed! Lots of lads will be asking her out, and people asking her about her mark, poor girl.

"I don't like her!" Erin said.

"Ditto twin, not one bit" Shaunee agreed shaking her head.

"Ugh! You two are so judge mental" Damien said. He was right they were. Yano, she wouldn't have began crying for nothing, something is really bothering her, I guess she is just stressed.

"Ummm, I'm going to see if she is alright" I told them.

"Oh. My. God! She has you around her little finger already stark! Can't you see she is one bitch?" Shaunee yelled.

"Oh, come on, like you're not! Give her a chance!" I slammed by hand down and the table vibrated underneath my fist. I stood up, and stomped out the dining hall in rage. How could they say that about her! She is upset and...And in a totally new place with a lot of strangers, and by the sound of it she is having serious problems.

"Stark! Wait, what's up babe, I'm here for you babe!" becca shouted behind me.

"BECCA GO AWAY!" I yelled at her, and stomped away. Why can't she leave me alone?

**Thanks for reading... hope you liked it, please review! We will love you lots!!! Thanks! New chapter coming soon enough.**


	3. Chapter 3 : All Alone

**Heyy! Thanks for reading so far... XD really glad you're enjoying it! Umm, oh, we got the idea for this story from Taylor swift's songs actually. Weird I know. We bet come people are sitting there like. UGH! TAYLOR SWIFT! But oh well. Haha. She has good lyrics! And they would make a good story. Okay now we are blabbering! **

**Oh and sorry the updates are quite far apart. Been busy lately. (Danni – it was my birthday and party thing, so not really had time) but besides the point, we have another two other stories going at the same time. Haha, twilight ones: P please read them... Missing and a wedding to remember. Okay we shut up now, and you read! And please review! Gives us confidence. Thanks.**

**Zoey's POV.**

"Oh right, umm, you can always hang with us, I know its hard living here at..." I cut jack off. What was he on about; I'm not going to live here! I'm never going to live here! This isn't my home!

"I'm not going to live here! I don't belong here! I belong with my friends who aren't _bloodsucking freaks! _It's _Never _going to be me!" I shouted at Jack. Jack was hurt by my comment as tears began to well up in his eyes and slowly overflow; Damien suddenly had his arm round him protectively and jack buried his face in his chest. What have I done? This is all messed up, I can't stay here! I've recovered from my drinking problem, but heath hasn't, he needs me. I have to get out of here, as fast as I can, without causing more problems with these rejects!

"Hey come on! That's hardly fair Zoey! Y'all should be nice!" Stevie rays voice ran around the table., which surprised me, she seemed so quiet.

"I know, but I don't belong here, I want to be with my _Boyfriend_ heath! And my proper friends, we need to sort things out between us!" I said in a harsh tone. Tears began to well up in my eyes, I could feel it, my throat became tight, and it was hard for me to breathe, I need heath, I want to be back in his arms, I want to have his kisses that made me forget everything and focus on us, I want to feel his protectiveness, even though it was annoying, we were in love, and nothing come between us, and nothing ever will.

"I'm sorry, I just need to get out of here, I can't stay!" I buried my face in my hands shaking my head, I have to make sense of all this.

"Come on Zoey, it's been a rough day for you, as we can see" Erin and Shaunee huffed; I lifted my head slowly and looked at Stevie ray. "as I was saying, right come on Zoey, I think you need some time alone, you need to think things through, you don't need, people hitting on you" Stark raised his hands defensively. Right, hold the tears back Zoey. I told myself.

"I'm a boy what do you expect" he smiled a cocky smile. Damien giggled, still holding jack. Stark...was sexy and he actually made me want to stay here! Like major, his cheeky ways just made me want to kiss him! Hang on, rewind that, and wait? What? I just thought that! I couldn't possibly be attracted to him, no, no, no, way! No, never, I have heath! I'm in love with Heath; I couldn't possibly like stark that way, I was many things, but not a slag! Anyways, it doesn't matter if I like him or not. I'm leaving, any who he probably has a girlfriend anyways, why would he be interested in someone like me? Oh my god! Stop thinking like that Zoey, are you mad!? Well yeah I am. Ugh besides the point!

"And, getting into a rant with the twins, because there is no way you would be able to shut them up when they have started" Stevie ray looked at the twins who beamed a grin back. "Okay, come on Zoey" Stevie ray stood up and pushed the three lads up and out the way, for a girl she is quiet strong.

Stevie ray grasped my wrist and dragged me out of the dining room; I didn't want to cause a bigger scene anyways, so I didn't pull away from her, as I was dragged out by this leach, I felt eyes follow my every move, a lot of eyes.

Stevie ray dropped my wrist and carried on walking towards the girl's dorm. Soon as I left the main building and onto a walk way towards another building, probably the girl's dorms, I felt the cold air lick at my face, forcing my hair to whirl around me. What am I going to do? Oh my! That's it! I could cover up my mark with makeup! Then go and live back with my mum and step-loser dad! And go back to school, and be with heath, and totally avoid all this vampire crap! All I need to do is sneak out.

"Ya no, it's probably not a good idea for you to be picking enemies already" Stevie ray said cutting me from my thought.

"Like it matters anyway leach" I snorted in a unattractive way. Stevie ray just lifted her eyebrow at me.

"Leach you say? Yet you're one yourself" She giggled in her weird twang voice.

"IM NOTHING LIKE YOU, CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOU STUPID SKULL!" I yelled in her face, and stomped forwards, and pushed the girl's dorm open, and had several girls staring at me. "WHAT? TAKE A PICTURE IT WILL LAST LONGER YOU LOSERS" all the girls quickly looked away quickly and carried on with what they were doing.

"Okay, whatever you say. But you can't run away from this, you remember that" Stevie ray placed her hand on my shoulder. She actually felt like a friend. Oh for god sakes, why am I finding reasons to stay here! Ugh! "Come on, I'll take you to your room" I followed Stevie ray to my room, we walked in complete silence. Stevie suddenly stopped outside of a brown door.

"Here your room, Okay and if you need anything I'm just across the hall" at that she left, and went into her room, I took a deep breath and let myself into _my _room. The room wasn't partially big nor small. The walls were a pale cream colour, and so was the floor, there was a big window that over looked the east wall, 2 single beds, a dressing table, a bathroom. Just a basic room, how boring!

On one of the single beds there was a note and a pile of stuff over flowing the end of it. All that stuff was mine; I thought grandma was bringing it tomorrow? The note read.

_**Dear Zoeybird.**_

_**I brought your stuff early. I can't visit you tomorrow, since there has been some very bad news. My old friend has died; I am going to the funeral and staying with her relatives. I will be back in about a week or two. You behave. I have also tried to sort things out with your parents, but they will not listen. I'm sorry zoeybird. **_

_**I love you**_

_**Grandma x**_

"Oh my poor grandma" I whispered. She didn't need the hassle right now. I sat on the bed, which surprisingly was very comfy. I looked over to the pile of stuff at the end of my bed. I can't go home, I can't make an excuse about my mark and say it was fake; they would make me join that cult! The one that my step-loser dad got my mum into and totally zombiefyed her! But I could still go to a school and say it was a rumour that I had been marked, and I could live here! Go to house of night classes at night, and go to my normal school classes in the day! Easy! All I would need to is sneak from place to place! Simple! I have a normal life! And a stupid messed up retarded vampire life.

I grabbed some stuff and put it in my room, to make it more homely since I was after all going to live here. I put most of my stuff away, well, more of shoved it were it would go without it looking to messy.

Right that looks...okay. I looked around my room. Wow that actually looks alright, since I have just unpacked in the space of 15mins. At least that took my mind of Heath for a bit, oh heath. I wonder what he is doing now. Maybe he is thinking about me. I looked over at the clock I had just recently unpacked it said 6:30am, well that means he will be asleep at the moment, and he will be getting up for school at 7:30am, school starts at 8:30am so I have about 1 hour and 45 minutes to kill.

I shuffled over to my bed and sat down looking around my _new_ room, I sighed, what do I do now? My song book caught my eye. I reached over to my new bedside table and picked up my song book, which was shut tight together with a red ribbon. I ran my fingers over the front. Everything I had ever gone through I wrote a song about, this song book was like my diary. I put my book aside and got my guitar. I ran my fingers over the strings. What song could I sing? Umm. Oh I know!

I placed my fingers in the right places and starting playing and singing my song I wrote not too long ago. Called I'm only me when I'm with you.

Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeahhhhhhh

A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. I took my guitar off and placed it on the floor.

"I shouldn't be here, I should be with heath, come on what have I done to deserve this eh!" I threw my hands up, as tears began to escape, I pulled my legs up to my chest and lay down on the bed "I have stopped getting trashed all the time! I don't steal anymore! I've changed, and I'm getting heath to! And you pull me away from him and the part of my life the makes me happy! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?" I sobbed into my bed covers for a while. I want Heath, it's times like this when he is there for me, and he holds me in his stong arms, and tells me everything will be okay, and he loves me. I sniffed "I'm all alone here, can't you see that" I whispered.

"Great! Now I'm talking to nothing! I'm going mental" I mumbled to myself.

"No you're not" a voice rang from the door.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!!! We hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be up pretty soon! We in the writing mood! Haha. Please review!!**

**Pretty please  
with Taylor Lautner on top! *grins***


	4. Chapter 4 : Voice of an angel

**Heyy! Thanks for reading so far!! Please review too!! It would be great!! Thanks! You all probably guessed it was stark. Haha. **

**Sadly. Still don't own house of night. *sniffles* **

**Stark POV. **

"Oh. My. God! She has you around her little finger already stark! Can't you see she is one bitch?" Shaunee yelled.

"Oh, come on, like you're not! Give her a chance!" I slammed by hand down and the table vibrated underneath my fist. I stood up, and stomped out the dining hall in rage. How could they say that about her! She is upset and...And in a totally new place with a lot of strangers, and by the sound of it she is having serious problems.

"Stark! Wait, what's up babe, I'm here for you babe!" Becca shouted behind me.

"BECCA GO AWAY!" I yelled at her, and stomped away. Why can't she leave me alone?

"No! I'm here for you! Your upset, come here, give me a hug" Becca said. What hug that! No! I really can't be arsed with her right now!

"No! Go away!" I yelled, feeling the anger inside of me. I whacked the door open, and stomped outside.

"It's her isn't it? She has upset you! That slag Zoey! She doesn't deserve friends! I hate her! She is just a..." I cut her off. What the hell was she saying Zoey isn't like that!

"WHAT!? She isn't a slag! You are you psychotic bitch! Don't you get the message? Leave me alone! Is it too hard for your stupid obsessed brain to understand those words! You don't even know Friggin' Zoey! How can you hate her or even judge her! You idiot" I yelled! I can't deal with her flipping clinginess! It's so weird! I began to pick up my pace.

"Oh, your upset baby! Come here! I know you didn't mean those horrible words you just said to me baby!" becca said scurrying forwards with her arms wide open. What! This girl just won't give up!

"Oh my god! You have to be kidding! GO AWAY! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" gosh! This girl is giving me a head ache!

"But handsome I'm trying to help you, come here babe, and stop running" becca said eagerly. She caught up to me and slipped her hand around my waist, pulling me to a stop, and yanked me into her. "See babe this is a lot better" a just stood there tapping my foot and looking around at the scenery, she will get bored with no response of me, won't she?

Wrong! Becca lifted her head and placed her hand forcefully on my face, moving my gaze to meet her intense one. She moved her hand onto the back of my neck and caressed with my black hair. Whoa what is she doing? Okay this has to stop! But before I could do anything about it, she crushed her cherry lips to mine; she bit at my bottom lip and drew blood, which she hungrily licked at. This was meant to be pleasure for vampires, but when she did it, it felt wrong, disgusting, and vile! Becca let out a moan. "Oh stark" she sighed against my mouth, Without concern I grasped her shoulders and shoved her away from me, she stumbled over, and fell onto the grass.

"Stark! What was that for! I was enjoying that moment then and you ruined it!" she said whilst rubbing her knees getting the dirty off.

"I wasn't enjoying it! Becca, I don't want you!" I said spat out like it was a sickening taste on the tip of my tongue. Becca's face screwed up, trying to make sense of what I had just said.

"Y-you...I...w-we...I mean...T-thought...What?" she stuttered over her words. Becca's mouth opened to say something else but nothing came out.

"You thought what?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"W-what was...all that a-about...You Kissed me?" she asked her voice broke, whilst her eyes began to fill up, normally I would have felt sorry for a girl, but this time, I didn't, I was actually glad she was upset.

"No, you kissed me, and sucked my blood, and it was nothing! So becca go away" I turned around and began to walk away, but I stopped as I heard her burst out crying, I looked over my shoulder, she was crumbled on the floor, curled up into a ball, sobbing into her hands.

"WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME!" She yelled. Why? Because you're a clingy freak!

"Ugh!" I turned round and walked back over to her, dam why did I have to have a soft spot! I stretched my hand out to her, which obviously she grabbed; I helped her to her feet. She whipped her eyes, and smiled at me.

"Becca, I have been looking all over for you! Come here quickly" becca's friend shouted with startled the both of us, becca nodded and ran over to her friend, her name escapes me.

"Whoa, becca, have you been crying? And what were you doing with stark? You were on your knees!" her mate said excitedly. I walked off, refusing to listen to more, what more lies she can make up. I made my way to the girl's dorm.

I found Zoey's room pretty easily; it was just across the hall from Stevie rays. I pushed the door open slightly and peaked round; Zoey was sat on her bed holding a book, she ran her fingers over the front, as if the words spoke to her. I caught a glimpse of the book; it was a song book, which Zoey had written herself. I was about to push open the door, to make sure she was okay, but She put the book to the side and leant over and got her guitar. Hang on; I'll wait a minute, wonder if she can play good? I wonder what her singing voice is like. What are her songs about?

Zoey ran her fingers across the strings, and began to play; the song was very catchy, and happy. She let herself sing freely in the song, and let her hair flow wildly around her. She belted the notes out, and meant every single word that left her perfect lips. She had the voice on an angel, it's like nothing I have ever heard before, and she was so unique. She beamed out a smile, that was so beautiful it made me heart flutter, I began to listen to the lyrics, which were very good, and what did she mean, she was only her when she was with you? Who could this be about? The lyrics were about something, something she had been through, I think. I could stand her all day and listen to her, she was amazing! I bet that song book was like her diary, girls have weird minds, and she must convert her life, into song! I must have that song book! Okay, it's wrong to steal, but she was so amazing, and every inch of me wanted to know about her and with her stubborn ways, she wouldn't tell me her past.

She stopped singing and sadness washed over her face. Her features relaxed and a single tear slid down her cheek, Zoey closed her eyes shut to suppress any more tears escaping. Zoey took her guitar off and placed it on the floor.

"I shouldn't be here, I should be with heath, come on what have I done to deserve this eh!" she threw her hands up, as tears began to stream down her face. Heath! That song would have been about heath! Zoey pulled her legs up to her chest and lay down on the bed "I have stopped getting trashed all the time! I don't steal anymore! I've changed, and I'm getting heath to! And you pull me away from him and the part of my life the makes me happy! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?" Zoey sobbed into her bed covers. Oh, no, don't cry Zoey! I screamed in my mind. Should I go in? Or would that be considered stalking? She sniffed "I'm all alone here, can't you see that" she whispered. No she isn't alone, I'm here for her. Well she doesn't really know that yet, she just thinks I'm trying to hit on her, which isn't exactly a lie, she is beautiful, but I still want to be her for here, even if it means taking it slow. She has mascara running down her face. Wow, she looked a state.

"Great! Now I'm talking to nothing! I'm going mental" she mumbled to herself.

"No you're not" I told her, still behind the door, whoa! I wasn't meant to say out yet, why did I do that? Why couldn't you keep your trap shut stark! Ugh! Now you have to explain to her that you have been stood outside her door listening to her! Wow that doesn't sound weird at all! Wow, I'm great at first impressions. Good on you stark! Zoey looked startled and whipped her eyes frantically, trying to remove the tear stained mascara that marked her face.

"W-who is it?" she stuttered nervously. I think I should have left her a little longer.

"It's me, umm stark." I told her calmly. I pushed open the door so she could see me. She looked embarrassed.

"Oh, umm, hi, I bet you think I'm a right pathetic loner" she said giggling nervously, still whipping away the stained mascara on her cheek. "With a blotchy face and running make-up" she sighed. I walked into the room, and sat on the end of the bed next to Zoey.

"No, I don't think that, I think you're beautiful and a little run make-up still makes you look lovely" she looked at me like I was talking complete and utter rubbish "and what a lovely singing voice you have" her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped a little.

"You...You h-heard that?" I nodded, and smiled.

"You were very good, like amazingly good! And you totally kicked arse with guitar, and the lyrics, they were...they were quite something. I guessed they were about your _boyfriend_, Heath" why did we have to talk about him! Anyway he sounds like a idiot, drinking and stealing.

"Thanks, they were about him" she mumbled, and looked over towards the window.

"I know it's hard for you Zoey, but it will get better" I told her.

"That's what everyone is saying stark" she heaved herself of the bed and dragged her feet into the bathroom.

"You miss him don't you" I raised my voice so she could hear me. I grabbed her song book and shoved it under my shirt and folded my arms so it clung to my bare skin.

There was a long pause before she answered "Yeah I do" Zoey shuffled out of the bathroom looking like a goddess. She re-did her makeup, and re-did her hair so it framed her face perfectly."Anyway! What were you doing outside my door listening to me?" She asked confused.

"Well, I came to see you were okay." Here come the questions!

"Okay...Pfft. Do I look okay to you?" I shook my head, she was right; she didn't look okay, as those tears strolled down her face not long ago, as she locks herself away from everyone else. She defined okay, she is far from it. "Well, there you go thanks for coming to see me, but you really need to go!" Zoey turned all nervous an agitated, which was really weird how she changed her personality like that, something was wrong, I knew it was. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed, my other hand still clutched to the book under my shirt, which thankfully she didn't notice.

"But I only just got here, and I would love to hear more of your..."

"NO!" she pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face.

"Charming" I said under my breath. What the hell was all that about? Her moods are so giving me whiplash. What happened to the distraught Zoey? And now she can't wait for me to leave?

"Haha stark got rejected" Aphrodite mocked.

"Not as many times as you, so how are you an Erik doing?" ha, she and Erik broke up ha. That made the smug grim disappear! She just walked straight back into her room, not impressed at all.

I bolted from the girls' dorms, and to my room, to uncover Zoey's life.

**Thanks for reading! And please review!! Because the thing is we have had a lot of visitors to this story, and sadly we only have 5 reviews...*sniffles* haha. Please leave a comment about this story. We would really love to hear your opinions on it. Pleaseee.**

**Pretty please  
with Taylor Lautner on top.**

***grins* haha,**

**We Couldn't resist. We love him to much!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Betrayed

**Heyy!! Fanfictioners!! Thanks for reading our story do far ^_^ and thanks for the reviews! sorry we haven't updated for a while. Sorry about the looonngg chapter, unless you like that. Then okay dokki then! Hehe. **

**We do not own the characters or house of night, sadly ¬_¬ but we will one day!**

**Zoey's POV.**

"Okay...Pfft. Do I look okay to you?" I questioned stark. He shook his head. While he pondered in his thoughts for a while, I thought of ways to escape, and get back to my old school, and cover up my mark, and make a lot of bull up about how there was no mark in the first place and it was all a rumour, wow, this will be fun. "Well, there you go thanks for coming to see me, but you really need to go!" I felt agitated now, I didn't want to throw stark out, but I had to if I wanted to see heath, I couldn't possibility tell him I was going back to normal school, to see my boyfriend and friends and regain my normal life. Stark looked confused... He knew something was wrong, He knew it. Stark sat there not taking any notice of me trying to get rid of him, he sat there perfectly still, stubborn guy he is. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

"But I only just got here, and I would love to hear more of you're..." Stark began to protest.

"NO!" I pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face. Phew, that was easier then I thought. I leant against the door and took a long deep breathe. I pushed myself up and went into the bathroom. I opened the little cabinet and grabbed my make-up bag out. What to do! How do you cover a blue tattoo! Umm. It tipped all the contents of my make-up bag on the floor, a knelt down, and rummaged through it all, there were all sorts! What would I use? I picked up some power, foundation, and cover up stick thing. I stood up and glared into the mirror.

"Dam! How the hell do I do this now?" I paused for a minute. "I could always use a plaster?" wait...no, that's a stupid idea! Right, I picked up the head band that I left on the side and pulled my hair back so it was off my face, slowly and carefully I began to cover up my crescent moon mark.

By the time I had finished you actually couldn't tell, I did a pretty good job if I say so myself. I took my headband out and pulled my fringe over the mark, just in case the makeup did wipe off, I would have some cover. I straighten my long hair, and put on eyeliner and some mascara, to bring out my eyes, and stuck some lip gloss on added a little blusher, I'm sure I'm going paler every second. I took a step back and looked into the mirror, I inspected every inch of my face, it was perfect, and no mark was showing, wow I should so do make-up putteroning as a job, I would be ace at it.

I walked back into my room and opened my cupboard "Umm, something to show my curves" I tapped my chin thinking. I picked out some tight blue jeans that showed my legs off great and a low white top that said 'perfect is natural to me'. We all know that boys like the boobs. I smiled to myself. I grabbed my books I needed and put them in my bag, which luckily was brought to the house of night, with the rest of my belongings.

I strolled over to the door and opened it and it let out a long creaking sound. "Shit, you couldn't be quieter!" I whisper shouted to the door. I peaked my head out the door and looked left and right. "Clear" I whispered. Wow I feel like James bond or something. I creped out my room and onto the long hallway, And towards the steps to get into the living area place thing, it was completely dead, except for to fledglings snogging each other faces off, I'm sure it was that slag I heard people talking about...Aphrodite I think her name was, besides everyone must be going to sleep, since they sleep in the day, I don't think I will ever get used to that! Aphrodite and whoever that lad was took no notice of me; I don't actually think they know I'm actually there. I sound like a weird perverted stalker.

I tiptoed out the girl's dorm front door, and out onto the foggy pathway towards the school, how am I going to be able to leave? I bit my lip in thought. Well, most vampires will be asleep, and there are only a few up now, Right, and if I run super fast, they won't be able to catch me, hopefully. I ran as fast as my little legs would take me, and bolted for the front gate. As I ran I felt the icy wind hit my face, and freeze my cherry flavoured red lips. Heath always loved kissing me with my cherry lip gloss on. The front gates were not far now, and weirdly I hadn't seen any vampires about, or fledglings for that matter.

I stopped at the gates; they were pretty big, a lot taller than me. They were locked dam it, that didn't really matter, heath taught me a lot of things, and one thing was how to unlock a lock, I opened my bag, and rummaged through it, to find a hair grip, yup that's all I needed, one single hair grip. Where is the dam thing? Arhhh there it is! I picked it out, and put my bag on the floor, and walked to the gate grabbing the rusted lock that concealed the house of night into my cold hands. I prized open the hair clip, and shoved it into the lock, and started to figgle with it. Wow I miss him, he will be so glad to see me. The lock suddenly clicked open and I smiled smugly to myself, I can't wait to tell heath, I'm breaking out a school for vampires, he would be so proud of me, he always thought I was a softy. Well now I can prove him wrong! I forced open the big gates which were actually pretty hard; a loud screeching sound came from them.

"Heyy! Stop! You can't break out! Come Back here now!" a strange voice man's voice yelled, I didn't take any noticed and ran out into freedom. I heard the footsteps behind me, but I sprinted so fast he couldn't catch me, I never looked back, but he was determined to get me, it's like I could hear him in my head.

The footsteps started to quieten, he was getting tired, and so was I, but I kept pushing myself forwards. Anything was worth it to see Heath. I wasn't far from school now; I would have to check to see if my mark was covered before I got into the school. I could start to see the school in the distance, I stopped my running and began to walk, well strut. I opened my bag and found my mirror, I held it up in front of my face, to see my reflection, my mark was still covered, and my make-up was fine, I stuffed my mirror back into my bag.

Teenagers crowded the front gates to the school, talking about the weekend and the latest gossip; I would find out all the gossip later, my best mate Kayla would tell me everything. As I strutted past kids they gasped and started to gossip, I guess at my beauty, coz I mean, I'm stunning but it was probably just the shock of seeing me...and my beauty...at school...and no mark, I bet my stupid parents told the school, and heath about me being marked. Ugh, they butt into everything, cant they let a teenager get on with her life.

There were many voices echoing around the grounds, mostly repeating the same things "OH MY GOD! It's Zoey!" "I thought she got marked" "What's she doing here" "Heaths not free anymore" "Wow, Zoey's back". I smile spread across my face, I was now, the centre of attention, I flipped my hair in a flirty way.

Without a warning I was pulled into a friendly hug, it was Kayla.

"Oh my Zoe! I heard you got marked! What the hell was all that about!?" Kayla still grasped me in a tight hug.

"Can't...Breathe...Here!" I managed to choke out between breaths.

"Oh, right, yeah sorry" she giggled nervously and let go of me.

"So what's the new gossip around here?" I asked.

"Well, you at the moment, but besides that, there is a new couple, Dustin and Keira they make such an awesome pear!" she replied

"Aww, we needed a new couple around here, it got pretty boring with the gossip recently" I told her. Kayla just stared at me.

"So, where's your mark?" Kayla asked confused.

"Umm, oh, t-that's a r-rumour, yeah a rumour, you know how parents are" I rolled my eyes. Kayla just cocked her head to the side, still a confused look painted on her face.

"A rumour? Why would they make up something like that?" she asked intrigued. I felt gazes drawn to me, and I could see in the corner of my eye, people starting and shifting nearer to me to hear my conversation. So I raised my voice so they could all hear.

"They didn't really make it up, umm, I was messing about in my room, and umm got bored with some blue eyeliner, and umm, drawn a crescent moon on my forehead and then...my mum walked in and totally freaked and umm I didn't have time to explain, and my step-loser of a dad sent me to grandma's, and told everyone I was marked. So now I'm back for good" Wow, I was a good liar I could see people believed what I was saying.

"Well, I'm _glad_ your back" Kayla's tone of voice changed instantly from happy, polite and inviting to cold, sly and vindictive, A hint of jealously lay deep within her once friendly eyes. What is all this about? "Umm, right, okay I have to go" Kayla turned around and walked quickly towards the school building with her stuck up attitude that really did get on my nerves, what the hell happened then? Had I said something wrong? She seems very uncomfortable around me, she was never like that. I can worry about that later; all I really want to do is see my lovely sexylious boyfriend Heath. He will probably be under the big oak tree were we always hang out before school; I walked swiftly in that direction.

"Zoey? Is that you?" It was Drew, Heaths douche bag friend, drew looked pretty shocked like majorly shocked, if his eyes went any wider they would fall out of his head. "B-but you...here...you shouldn't...and ...heath...and oh no!" he stuttered, what the hell, Kayla is acting all weird, and so is drew what the hell is going on here!

"Umm, yeah it's me, where's Heath?" Drew just started at me, was I talking English? What the hell is with everyone! I like the attention but this is just too weird!

"Umm, last time I saw him he was at the lockers...but...but... YOU-YOU WERE MARKED! YOU SHOULDNT BE HERE!" he practically yelled in my face.

"Well, I am, and stop acting so...weird!" I huffed and walked into the school building and ignoring all the stares and whispers that were all about me. Okay, I didn't expect school to be like this. What the hell happened to my best friend, and drew, he was never stuck for words! Never! Something was going on, something they didn't want me to know about.

I walked around a corner, it was pretty deserted in the school corridors at this moment, all the kids were outside, I could hear a familiar voice coming from down the hall though, I couldn't quite make out who it was and what they were saying, I started to creep forwards. Okay, I'm nosey, sue me. The voice was become clearer but there were two voices, it was a girl and boy. I carried on creeping forwards, curiously overwhelmed me. The voices, I know them! It was Kayla...and Heath. I stopped and pressed my back against an old locker, and peaked my head around the corner; Kayla was lent against the wall, while heath towered over her resting one hand on the wall and the other hand placed firmly on her waist, looking deeply in her evil eyes, the way he looked at me. I physically felt sick, what was he doing, my eyes began to water.

"But, this is a problem" Kayla told him.

"What is?" Heath replied, I caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were bloodshot, he was high...again. Kayla sighed.

"Have you been listening to anything I have been saying babe?" babe? Did Kayla just call my boyfriend babe?

"No not really, I was thinking, sorry, I didn't hear a thing" he chuckled and bent down and kissed her. I wanted to scream I wanted to shout NO! STOP! But I couldn't force a word out; I was utterly incapable of speech. He is my boyfriend, and he shoving his freaking tongue down my Friggin best friends' throat! The two faced lying little boyfriend stealing cheating twisted bitch! I felt sick to the bone, How could she? She-She-she knew he was my whole world! I clutched to my chest, it felt as my heart couldn't take the pressure of what my innocent eyes were witnessing, my blood boiled underneath my skin. Heath pulled back breathing heavily.

"Wow" Kayla breathed. "I can't believe _Zoey_ had you all to herself" heath flinched as my name was spoken or more on the lines of hissed. He slid him arm down off the wall and to his side.

"What is this problem babe?" Heath asked.

"Zoey! She always gets in the way!" Kayla yelled and placed her head into Heaths chest.

"What? How" Heath took a step back. "Zoey has gone, she isn't coming back"

"Zoey, she is back, and unmarked, she is at the school now...for good" Kayla's put her hands into fists. "I hate her!" Heath stood there staring shocked. "Heath?" the two faced bitch voice rang.

Heath gasped "WHAT! She can't be" Kayla nodded.

"It doesn't matter, she will soon find out we are a package now, and anyways I'm better than her, remember last night? She would only kiss you, I can do more, and you know that Heath" Kayla winked. What! They have had sex! No! No! They can't of! I have only been gone two days! And already they are together! Heath wouldn't cheat on me! He isn't like that!

"She can't find out about that, it was a mistake...a big one" Heath told her, panic in his voice. Kayla stared at him in disbelieve.

"No, the mistake was that I trusted you" why did I just say that, why didn't I just keep quiet. Why did I ever trust him? How could he do this to me? Questions whirled around my head. Kayla went to grab Heath's hand that was down by his side, Heath stepped away from Kayla, and disgust was written on her face as she was rejected. I felt the tears of my heart break begin to slide down my cheek. I turned around and began to walk off, when a firm grasp on my wrist stopped me.

"Zoey! It's not what it sounds like" Heath said shocked, of course it is what it sounds like! Heath was trying desperately to believe this was all a dream, but it wasn't...it was the sick heart breaking truth. "I missed you babe" he told me, hope in every word.

"Well I missed you too, but you couldn't have missed me, if it takes me to be gone a day and your IN MY EX-BEST FRIENDS KNICKERS!" I shrieked and took a sharp breath. The thought sliced through me like a blade. "You cheated on me! You had Friggin sex with my best mate! What happened to forever and always Heath! To you love me? To everything you told me, what was all that about? Just because I wouldn't do it with you! You do it with my best friend! Was our relationship all a joke to you? I bet you were laughing at me mocking me behind my back...all the time, making sly comments, 'she doesn't even know' 'the stupid whore', you disgust me!" I felt the sobs beginning to break, but I couldn't let them break now, not with that sly bitch looking down on me already. I turned away again trying to get away from them, I couldn't stand to look at their faces.

"ZOEY! I would never! I love you, I wouldn't talk about you like that and-" I cut him off.

"You would cheat on me, and sleep with my best...ex-best friend? And also you go with your mates girlfriend and that's alright?" I felt disgusted to say the words.

"I'm sorry...I...I" Heath said his eyes began to water, why is he crying, he isn't the one who has discovered the person you love is cheating on you and turned into a liar! He doesn't deserve any sympathy.

"Ermm, no you're not!" Kayla's voice was harsh and vicious, she looked at me with hate in her eyes, who knew she could look scary, but I didn't show weakness. "Zoey, can't you see he loves me, and not you, so run your skinny arse down the hall so we can get back to what we was doing, before you rudely interrupted." Kayla said smug, and slipped her arm around Heath.

"Now, I know where I stand. I hope you have one Friggin lovely cheating life with each other, and I Bet Jared doesn't know about you two." I said slyly.

"Oh, that puff, I was going to dump him ages ago" Kayla told me, she didn't even look upset over it, like she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"You back stabbing slapper, Jared deserves better than a whore like you" I shook my head, how could she do this!

"Your right, he should date you, since your single _now_ and he will be tonight, you could be his re-bound" Kayla smiled.

"You don't ever talk to me, I don't want to ever see you again, either of you" a tear slid down my face.

"Zoey, I love you, please don't do this..." Heath said guilt filled his voice and eyes.

"Me? Pfft, this is coming from the cheat. You are the one who has done something!" I screamed, my scream was so deafening it defended my own ears. Heath's eyes began to overfill, same as me.

"I didn't mean to do it Zoey! I had a few dri..." He was begging me now.

"Drinks? Your life story! You're always high! And you're always drunk! I will never forgive you!" I said in a harsh town, and turned around for the third time and ran, so he couldn't stop me again.

"ZOEYYYY!" Heath shouted after me pleadingly.

"Forget her" I heard Kayla tell him. I couldn't care less now, I just ran and ran and ran, down the corridor and out the door, across the school grounds, and out the gate, and away from my old life, and its memories. I wanted to far away from everything. Everything and Everyone. My life is falling apart, what have I done? Why me? I carried on running to wherever my exhausted legs would take me. I didn't know where I was going, but it had to be better than where I was anything was better than there, with them.

I ended up running for 10 minutes straight, I found myself in a confined little forest, green trees reached the blue sky, while the sun shone through, and happily singing birds were perched in their nests. I leant against the nearest moss covered tree, as my legs crumpled from beneath me; I fell to the ground and just let everything out. Tears were pouring down my face now. It felt as though my heart had shattered, broken into a million pieces and I don't think I'll ever be able to put the pieces back together again. I clutched my chest; I have never felt emotional pain so strong and unbearable like this before. Thoughts, Questions, regrets and memories all whirled around my head. I lay down and rested my head on the ground, not caring if I got grass, dirt, twigs or even bugs got in my hair. I lay there sobbing into the earth and its surroundings, until my exhaustion got the better of me.

_1 hour later_

Mumberling awoke me from my dream, a captivating voice intoxicated me. I felt the presence of a body by my side, I was to upset and depressed to even open my eyes, I wanted to ask who was it, but didn't have the strength to talk, or to move, I was numb, physically and emotionally. I felt a hand on my stone cold shoulder, it began to shake me, but I didn't want to wake up, knowing I couldn't be happy awake. Its words began to become clearer to me.

"Zoey?" it spoke my name, but I didn't respond. "Honestly now, wake up, you need to come home" it spoke, pausing for my response, but I stayed silent. "I will kiss you if you don't wake up, do you want me to do that?" it asked, Again no response, I couldn't care at the moment, why couldn't it just kill me, the boy I loved and couldn't live without, betrayed me and my trust. Without a warning, its warm lips crushed against my ice cold ones. The kiss was short, but breath taking, sending shivers all though my body. Whoever this was, deep in my soul, I think I loved it, and I knew this through one, short little kiss.

**Okay, long chapter over ^_^ we hoped you liked it. Please review!! Please please please! We would be really really happy if you did, and dance around the room like the freaks we are!**

**Pretty please with Taylor Lautner on top. **


	6. Chapter 6 : Awkward

**Thanks for the Reviews! Woop! We are glad you're enjoying it! Like really glad ^_^ so okay, here is chapter 6. **

**We do not own house of night or any of the characters. **

**Mystery guy's POV****.**

I was jogging around the area looking for Zoey, after she escaped the House of Night. After about half an hour I got a hold of her scent, it led me into a forest, an unknown one, I had never been here before, and in fact I had never been to this part of town before. I followed her scent until I came to the middle of the forest, were I found her crumpled up against a tree deep asleep. I jogged over to her, and knelt down beside her. She looked a mess, and distraught even in her sleep, her face was tense and pained. When I saw her, she was Beautiful. Her head was rested on her hand while her other hand clutched to her chest, she had been crying as mascara had dried on her pale cheek, she still had a hint of puffy eyes, she had tried to cover up her mark with make-up, half of her crescent moon shown, she must has wiped it of in her sleep or something, her hair was tatty and had twigs and clumps of dirt in it. I began to mumble to myself.

"Why couldn't I have found her sooner, ugh, right come on Zoey, you need to wake up, come one, we need to get you back Zoey, come on, you will be alright at the house of night" she was still deep asleep, the pained look still remained on her face.

I placed my hand carefully upon her shoulder, she was freezing, how long had she been here, I began to shake her genetically, but she didn't wake up. She didn't even make any movement.

"Zoey?" I spoke her name, but she didn't respond. "Honestly now, wake up, you need to come home" I told her, the pained look on her face smoothed out. I paused for a response, but she stayed silent. She is ignoring me now is she? Well I can make her react. "I will kiss you if you don't wake up, do you want me to do that?" I told her, again no response, I bet she thought I was bluffing, if she wasn't going to wake up for me, I would have to make her, she has to get up, I need to make sure she is okay. I leant down and pressed my warm lips to her stone cold ones. The kiss was short, but breathe taking, sending an electric shock though all of my body. Whoa! I shouldn't feel this...this feeling towards her! I barely know her, her lips twitched slightly, she was very weak. I scooped up my warm arms, she was lifeless. Drowsily she opened her heavy eyelids, to fix her vision on me. Oh My! Thank you! Happiness overwhelmed me, just to see her lovely eyes fix their gaze on me. She was alright, well maybe not alright, but you get me.

"Are you okay Zoey? You had me worried for a bit there" I told her. She closed her eyelids; I could tell she was putting strain on them to keep them open. "Come on Zoey, get up, we really need to get you back to the House of Night, you really don't look so good" my voice full of concern, I...I think I loved her, and I could tell this through one kiss. Wow this is screwed up a little. She was very weak, no way could she walk, I would have to carry her back. I picked her weightless body up from the dirty ground and pressed against my strong chest. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't get a word out, not even a croak escaped. I guess she would want to protest, but I wouldn't leave her here anyway, so she would be wasting her time. I began walking with her in my arms back from were I came from. While I had been walking, thoughts ran though my head about her, did I love her? Or was it just a random spark between us? I mean, she is different, very different from me, we can't possibly be together, and she still has this human, heath, and other guys will like her, I mean she is beautiful, in every way, I would love to be with her, and she can have my heart. I would have to get Stevie ray to clean her up when we get back to the House of Night, I can't tell Neferet, she will go mad, and there is something weird going on with her, anyways I don't want to get into her life, I only want to be in Zoey's, why couldn't she come earlier?

I felt Zoey flinch in my arms. "It's okay Zoey" I soothed her, as I moved a strand of hair off her beautiful face. Zoey groaned, and her eyes flickered open.

"W-where a-am I?" she stuttered.

"Well, you seem to be in my arms" I chuckled. Her face went bright red, her blush was so cute.

"Umm, I...I...well...C-can you p-put me d-down?" she asked embarrassed.

"No, you won't be able to walk, your very weak Zoey" I told her, I felt deep sympathy for her.

"Oh, put me down, I must weigh a tonne!" she began to wriggle, but it was weak, so it really didn't make it difficult, even though she was actually trying, in the end she gave up.

"You're weightless" I replied.

"We were going to send a search party out for you" I laughed; she just stared like I was talking complete and utter rubbish.

"How did you find me?" She asked me. Oh, how do I explain I followed her glorious scent? Wow that doesn't sound weird.

"I followed your scent..." I paused, she didn't look freaked out, and she just nodded.

"Where's stark? I'm just wondering" she stared in my eyes.

"Oh, he has just gone to take care of some business" I told her, which wasn't exactly a lie. He had actually gone to her school. When Zoey escaped, I told him, and he helped me look for her, and her boyfriend heath, he needed to be warned to stay away from her.

"What Business?" she asked, confused.

"Umm, Something that will make things easier" I Sighed

"How did you know I escaped?" she asked puzzled.

"I saw you run out the gate, and I shouted to you, but you ignored me" I chuckled.

"That was you!" she was shocked, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. This made me chuckle more. I nodded. "Umm, who are you?" oops, she doesn't even know my name, and I have been carrying her for about a mile.

"Oh, I'm Erik, Your drama teacher" I told her.

"My teacher?" she questioned.

"Yes, and I'm not old, I just changed from a fledging to a vampire a week and half ago, and I decided to work at the House of Night" I told her. Well I also didn't want to leave my friends. But i will leave that out.

"Oh, wow then that's awkward" she blushed again.

"Why? Because I'm carrying you, or the fact I found you a mess?" I asked? Why was it awkward?

"Umm, well besides that... Umm, you kissed me...and I liked it" she told me, her blush becoming brighter...hang on! She liked it? Maybe there will be hope after all.

**There you go! Bet you thought it would be stark, but nope ^_^ haha, now she is tied with three guys who will she choose? Heath, Stark or Erik... please review ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Jealously

**Heyy!! We hope you had a great Christmas! Sorry we not updated for a while. But yup, here you go with chapter 7. Enjoy and review! Please ^_^**

**We don't own house of night and its characters. **

Stark's POV.

I held Zoey's song book firmly in my trembling hands, I ran my fingers lightly over the cover, and Zoey's past was all held in this one book, everything about her, would she want anyone to uncover her life? Probably not, but I couldn't help myself, there was so many things she hides. She rarely talked about anyone other than Heath. How much I envied that guy, the thought sliced through me, the images of them together hurt, the thought of heath's hands all over her perfect body, his lips crushed against hers with passion, the life and memories they shared, everything they had I could never compare to, no matter how hard I tried, I'm not normally the jealous type, but Zoey, I can't explain it, she is just truly amazing. I opened her song book by undoing the red ribbon that locked her life away. On the inside cover was a picture of her and heath, heath holding her tightly and both of them smiling, Zoey looked beautiful, but I just thought heath was an idiot, so I'm not going to compliment him! I flicked through the pages, there had to be at least 50 songs or more she had written, with little doodles on the pages, which related to the songs somehow. I scanned the pages quickly and the words whirled around my mind, the lyrics were so deep and meaningful.

There were loads of songs compacted into the one book, but some title's caught my eye, most of the songs were about heath, but they all weren't the happy ones, which I expected, most of them were about heartbreaks, and his faults, his sly comments he has said to her, how he pushed her around, and forced her into stuff. I thought he was everything I could never be, I thought he was perfect but he wasn't, he wasn't anything like that at all, he bullied her, abused her, and after everything he still loved her, every pain and ache she has been through, she still loved him, he didn't deserve her! My thoughts were interrupted by Erik bursting though my door, nearly making it fly off its hinges.

"Stark! Its Zoey, I just caught her escaping the school, if Neferet found out, who knows what will happen!" Erik told me. Jealousy overtook me. Shit! Why was I so blind! That's why she wanted to get rid of me so fast she wants to try and see that idiot heath!

"I know where she is going" I sighed and grabbed my jacket "She is going to find heath, her human boyfriend, she would have gone back to her school...I think"

"Well, it's the best clue to where she is, come on, I'll get Stevie ray to help get her back" Erik told he panic in his voice.

"Erik... why are you so freaked anyways, it's not like people haven't ever sneaked off campus before" I told him, he was really making a big deal out if this. Erik's eyes glazed over for a minute.

"T-There...There is stuff you don't know about...that's out there" Erik put his head down

"Stuff?" I asked, what was he on about, he is talking non sense.

"Dangerous stuff, stuff that can threaten this school the fledging and vampires" Erik said, he was scared to death... dangerous stuff? I haven't heard anything about it. "Zoey is risking her life by going out there" panic took over me; I can't let anything happen to Zoey! I don't think I would be able to live with myself.

"What...What do you mean? What is so terrifying out there?" I asked curious, I felt as freaked as Erik looked.

"I...I don't know, but...but it's out there, you are not suppose to know anything about it, you can't mention it to anyone" Erik said scared.

"What's so terrifying about it?" I repeated the question; I couldn't help but ask, I'm not even sure I want the answer.

"It's killing our kind" he said in a whispered tone.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE STANDING HERE FOR TALKING ABOUT IT! LETS GO FRIGGIN GET HER!" I screeched.

"I'll check round the school grounds, you go in it, and give heath a warning, telling him to stay away, it's for Zoey's safety" Erik ordered. I ran out the door, dodging anyone in my way, I bolted straight to Zoey's school, I knew what school she was in because when I went to see her in her room, I saw her school planner.

I arrived at Zoey's school after about 10 minutes of running, I was exhausted, I'm not used to all this exercise, I think I need to go on a diet, well no, I'm not fat, maybe just exercise a little to bulk up for Zoey I already have a six pack, and-, WTF, stop thinking about how unfit you are! Focus! Oh shit!! Friggin shitting hell!! Arhhh, dam! I forgot to! Shit! I've not covered my Friggin mark!! Shit! I took a deep breath, and stormed into her school grounds, school hadn't started yet, great, all eyes were now on me, and not for a good reason. I stormed straight up to a group of lads, under this tree thing, several gasps echoed around her ground with comments that followed.

"Whoa! It's a freak!" one dark haired lad said.

"I think it's called a vampire, well fledging. Do you think it's come to suck our blood?" a lad said with glasses.

"I'll kick it silly if it touches my girl!" a strong boy threatened, I guess he was a jock. Why the hell am I a it?

"Look, I'm not here to suck anyone's blood! Or chat up some girl, where is Zoey! Zoey redbird?" I asked annoyed, I felt a little angry that I was being called an it, and a freak, but they can't talk, they all look like freaks them self's.

"Ohhhhh, the bloodsucker is angry! Haha, Aww." The jock mocked me.

"Where is Zoey!" rage filling my words and my every breath.

"Dudee, what you wanting with my mate Zoey? She isn't one of you things, you have no business looking for her" the dark haired lad said. Why won't they just tell me!

"Look, just tell me where she is" I stared at them. Some of their expressions changed from smug to a little intimidated.

"come on guys, stop fooling around, I just want to get rid of this thing" said the dude leaning against the tree, I guess he was the little leader of this group. "She's inside, probably by the lockers" he told me. I nodded, and began to leave.

"But watch out, heath has been cheating, she probably won't be in the best of moods, and trust me, she can get ugly" another lad said. I nodded and sprinted off towards the school, I felt eyes bore into my back. I heard yelling down the corridor, sounding like Zoey, I frantically looked around, and followed were it was coming from.

"You back stabbing slapper, Jared deserves better than a whore like you" I heard Zoey yell. Words began to become clearer.

"Your right, he should date you, since your single _now_ and he will be tonight, you could be his re-bound" a sly girl's voice hissed.

"You don't ever talk to me, I don't want to ever see you again, either of you" I heard Zoey say

"Zoey, I love you, please don't do this..."I guessed was Heath.

"Me? Pfft, this is coming from the cheat. You are the one who has done something!" Zoey screamed, her scream was so deafening it defended my own ears.

"I didn't mean to do it Zoey! I had a few dri..." He was begging her now.

"Drinks? Your life story! You're always high! And you're always drunk! I will never forgive you!" She said in a harsh tone, and then I heard her running away, away from me and him. Great I have to run after her, and talk to him.

"ZOEYYYY!" Heath shouted after her pleadingly.

"Forget her" I heard that witch tell him. I jogged up to where I heard the argument, until Heath and the other girl came in site. The girl noticed me first, her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped slightly, heath didn't even noticed, he had his head in his hands, then he suddenly lashed out at a locker, leaving a massive dint were his fist had connected.

"H...Hea... there's a... look...it's marked!" she stuttered. Oh yeah great, It's marked, why the hell am I a it?

"What?" Heath looked confused, and turned his head slightly following the girls gaze "Whoa, your marked dude!" I raised me eyebrow.

"Right, listen to me and listen to me good, Stay away from Zoey, got it?" I threatened; I was surprised how strong my voice was.

"That's really none of your business freak" he told me, staring straight in my eyes.

"I'm afraid it has a lot to do with me, so leave her alone, you have no idea" I snapped at him.

"Oh really? Zoey is_ mine_, and why would she want to be with a freak like you, Zoey is normal, not one of your kind" he hissed, whoa? One of your kind? The words seemed to echo around the room.

"Stay away from her, you have no idea what danger you are putting her in" I hissed through my teeth.

"Like what? Letting you make a move on my girl? I don't think so, she is mine, and always will be" the girl at side was about to protest about what he had just said but he carried on talking. "Why would she go for a leech like you, she has better taste then rejects, I should know" Heath lunged forwards and grabbed my throat, he smashed me into the lockers, his grip round my throat got tighter and I was struggling to breath "so you should go run your pathetic arse back to your hiding place" he eyes were focused.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with" I could shoot my arrow straight at your heart and you would be freaking dead I added silently.

"Leave her alone! And do not contact her" A slight smirk came to my face at my private joke, the very thought of killing this nobody made me want to let out a laugh, he was strong, but he was no match for me. He didn't deserve Zoey, what she saw in him I will never know. I used all my strength and pushed him with such force, he practically flew into the lockers opposite me. Shock all over his face, I bet he didn't think I was that strong. It took him a few seconds for him to regain his balance, his eyes bloodshot and distant. "Got it?" I Hissed, is this what jealously has brought me to? Heath obviously didn't...he charged forwards and swung for me with all his strength, but I ducked just in time, so he hit the locker, busting his hand open, blood oozed from the fresh cut.

The girl gasped and screamed. "He will suck your blood Heath!" I used my right hand and put as much strength I needed too to bust his nose. I slight cry left his lips as my fist crushed into his nose. Heath's hands flew straight to his nose "Shit" he breathed. Crimson blood seeped through his fingers and trickled down his hand.

"She has more in common with me, than she has with you now" I spat at him. I could feel the rage burning within my eyes. "And one more thing, you said she would never be with me, but all you do is abuse her, and sleep with her best mate, your scum"

"This isn't over..." he said through his teeth, his face looked angry but his eyes showed different emotions scared, shock, guilt, pain.

"Well, he don't need her, he got me!" the girl sounded smug.

"Don't you hurt her...?" Heath said looking concerned.

"Yeah, you heard him, don't hurt me!" the girl said flicking her hair.

"I wasn't talking about you...you slut!" He yelled at her. Wow that was funny, she just got owned. I couldn't help but chuckle. Her face was so shocked.

"What!" she cried. Heath ignored her and stared at me.

"Stark...My name is Stark, I'm not going to hurt her, but you have, to many times, do you have some special exception?" I said in a harsh tone. "And you call me pathetic?" I stared down at him. He was hurt by what I said; his eyes began to well up.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I hurt h..." I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it, leave her alone, and you did deserve a good beating" I spat and stormed out the school. I felt good about myself, he was a low life, and he deserved a lot more beating then i gave him, and he is sure to get it one way or another, I will make sure of it.

**Thanks for reading!! Please review!! Please!! We hope you liked it... ^_^ review!! And yeah keira... you will have a speech soon enough ^_^ haha, okay please review!! And thanks for the reviews so far!! Thanks!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Too Far

**Heyy!! Its finally 2010! We hope you had a great New Year! Okay so here's chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it and please remember to review! Thanks. Thanks for the reviews so far too! We love it a lot. **

**Zoey's POV.**

I woke up to the cold pressure of a hand entwined with mine, and the soft worried mumberling of a familiar voice. I couldn't even concentrate on the soothing words that were being spoken. I opened my eyes groggily, to fix my gaze on a shadowed figure sat next to me...a very handsome one, who gasped in relief. I looked around my _room_ confused, I focused my attention back onto the shadowed figure, I squinted my eyes to try and make him clearer, a saw a beautiful smile appear on his perfect face. It was Stark.

"Hi Zoey, you had me worried for a bit" Stark spoke in a shaky voice, not his normal cocky voice. He looked a little shook up. I couldn't help but smile at him, which he happily returned one back.

"Sorry" I whispered, my voice was nothing but a croak. I guess all the crying never helped. The past all came flooding back to me, _heath and her...together. _My throat became tight, and my eyes began to well up. I tried to force back the tears, but I'm hopeless at it, which unfortunately he saw.

"You should forget about him, he really isn't worth the tears you have been releasing" Stark spoke calmly. To you maybe he isn't worth the tears, but to me, he means everything, and that includes the tears. Whoa can he read my mind or something?

"How did you know I was thinking about him? And how do you know I have been crying?" I asked while I pushed myself up so I was sitting.

"Well..." He paused, he suddenly went shy, but failed trying to cover it up. "I kinda caught the back end of you yelling at heath, and that girl" My eyes widened with pure shock, he saw that! And he heard it! "Umm, then I sort of had words with him when you left, and umm some fighting got involved, and for the record he threw the first punch, he is a really crap fighter" Well, he only is when he is high. "And I was here when you got brought back, you was in a state to be honest, Stevie ray tried to clean you up as best she could" he smiled, his cocky smile, it somehow makes my heart miss a beat.

"Well, technically, you haven't seen me cry, and I'm glad you hurt him, he deserved it" I smiled smugly.

"You cry in your sleep, and talk...a lot, it's cute" He was trying not to laugh as a smile played on his lips, at this moment I was very embarrassed.

"Oh, wow, umm that's just great, how do you know I talk...a lot?" I giggled nervously

"Well...umm, when you got brought back to the house of night by Erik...I'm not a stalker or anything, but I have stayed at your bed side, I wanted to see if you was alright, Actually that does sound stalkerish" he chuckled. Omg! He stayed by my bed side..._Mine_! That's so omg Aww and like awwwww! Great I can't even get functional words out now.

"I have my own personal stalker, I feel so privileged" I started to flirt. Stark was different then Heath, maybe I did like him more than a friend.

"Well you should be, I'm a one of a kind" He winked and did his cocky smile. I giggled like a little girl. Stark somehow cheered me up, he captivated me, why didn't I let go of Heath Earlier then I would have had Stark, well that is if he liked me that is.

"Stark...Do you like like anyone?" I asked him curious; this question caught him off guard... Oh dam! Isn't he with someone? Oh what's her name...Arhhh I can't remember! That's a shame, I really like him, and we could have made it work. "Oh, sorry...you're with that girl, what's her name, that girl who grabbed you in the dining room...she seems _nice_" she seemed clingy more like I added silently. I know it was really mean of me to say that, but it was true.

"Whoa! No no no no no no no no" he shrieked trying to get this words out as fast as he could, it's like he couldn't comprehend the words I spoke, he shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not going out with _her!" _he stared wide eyes.

"Oh, sorry, why?" I asked.

"She is way to clingy, there is a long story behind it, trust me" he paused for a minute then he cringed at his flashback. I couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"Tell me, I'm sure I have time, I got to sit in here anyways, and I can totally hear your little story, I'm intrigued" I smiled politely.

He took a deep breath and told me his story, I couldn't help but laugh at her, and I know I shouldn't but honestly, she was weird, okay I can be weird and so can everyone else but that was beyond weird. I had tears in my eyes, the way he was explaining her, it was hilarious. Who knew someone was like that, I thought people like that were only in films and books, but I was wrong.

"That's quite a story you got, it's quite funny, I know I shouldn't be laughing" I said while whipping my laughter tears away still giggling.

"It wasn't funny when it was happening" He chuckled; he has such a nice chuckle. I sighed.

"So you never told me" I smirked.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Who you liked" I smiled.

He face went shy and he begun to study me figuring out his answer, I raised my eyebrow. Was he going to tell me at all today?

"Umm, you going to tell me, or is this going to be a big secret? You know most of my life story at the moment" I said.

"Sorry, umm this girl" he answered.

"Great, at least I know you're not gay" she laughed. "Well, what's this lucky girl's name?" I asked. Do I have to force it out word for word?

"Umm, Secret, I want to keep her mysterious" he winked. I found him amazing when he was cocky; I wish Heath was more like Stark.

"Do I know her?" I asked curious, "I'm nosey" I giggled.

"Ummm, no" he rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Well what's she like?" he sat back in his chair and thought for a minute.

"She is amazing, gorgeous and fit, she has a cracking personality, she always manages to make me laugh, her smile makes you melt, her eyes, wow her eyes, they sparkle like diamonds, her face is perfect, and her voice literally draws you in, I could listen to her all day, I think I love her...but she barely knows me, and I don't think she likes me back the same way, but I won't give up on her, she is worth everything" wow, she sounds amazing, too bad she isn't me.

"You shouldn't give up...she sounds like...awesome" I told him, I envied this girl. I hate how jealously can make you feel like this, she has everything, that I will have to live without. I bet she is prettier than me and more fun to be with, why couldn't I be any of that, I'm only a screw up, and it will always be that way. Stark was staring at me, I guess he was wondering what I was thinking about. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Please don't be upset Zoey" Stark said concerned, he stood up and sat on my bed and whipped my tear away with his finger in one soft movement.

"Sorry" I laughed nervously.

It all happened so fast Stark bent down and pressed his lips to mine with pure passion, sparks shot threw my body, I felt so alive, I know I am alive anyway, but this was something different something more, it was amazing he was amazing, this kiss was nothing compared to Heath or even the weird kiss with Erik _my teacher._ Starks was more than just a kiss, I was truly hypnotized by him. I locked my hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. Starks arms came tightly around my waist and he pulled my closer to him I felt protected with him. I should stop, but I couldn't, it was like my mind was screaming let him go he likes that girl, he will regret it! And my heart says he did it first he has some feelings for you, my heart was doing summersaults, I was in a different place, a better one, here in his arms. We both broke away breathing heavily, what have I just done? Why didn't I stop! What about this girl! Why did he kiss me! I went too far, I've messed things up again! But this time not only for me but for him too.

"I'm so sorry" I was horrified. "I...We...Didn't...stop...and...She...oh shit! I'm sorry" I stuttered like an idiot. "You have to go!"

"It's okay, I kissed you! And I liked it" he admitted smiling and bent in for another kiss which I rejected.

"I can't, I know it's just a kiss, but I won't turn into my ex-friend, sorry" I said, anger began to build up from the memories that she and Heath did. It hurt to think about it. I stood up and grabbed Starks wrist and dragged him to the door.

"But Zoey, I love..." I cut him off.

"Go, Okay you love her...I get it, I don't want to be just a thing on the side. Please go, I don't want to get my heart broken again, I'm sorry" I lightly pushed him out the door

"No Zoey, she isn't..." I shut the door before he could finish. I didn't want to listen anymore.

"I love you Stark..." I whispered to the door.

**There will be a lot more twists in this story to come; who do you think Zoey should be with? Heath, Stark or Erik? We hope you liked it anyways... and please review!! Thanks!!**

**Pretty please With Taylor Lautner on top. **

**Speaking of him! Him and Taylor Swift broke up :O we was totally shocked! We thought they made an awesome couple too :/ **


	9. Chapter 9 : Suspicious

**Heyy!! Thanks for the reviews! Okay so here is Chapter 9! Hope you like!! And please review and give us your opinions. We like a lot! Thanks!**

**Zoey's POV. **

I walked back to my bed thinking about what just happened, was it a one of thing? Or will something become of it? Maybe he does like me; it's possible...isn't it? Well we kissed so I guess it means something. I pushed the thoughts out my head and sat on my bed, a rummaged through my red Prada bag and pulled out my black phone, I normally am always on my phone, it was like my baby, we were practically inseparable, but I haven't been on it for ages. I turned my phone on and the greeting message was I love you babe! Heath did it, He wanted me to know he loved me even though he may not be there to say it sometimes. I didn't want to think about Heath at the moment so I pushed that thought out of my head too, I seem to be pushing a lot of thoughts out my head today, maybe I should just think about unicorns and magical rainbows, Narr, that's stupid. My phone suddenly started vibrating like mad. Was it broke or something?

My eyes widened with shock! I had 28 messages and 17 missed calls. I didn't think I would have that many missed calls! Or even that many messages, it was ridiculous. I would have to read these all of them! But the worst thing of all was there all of him...Heath. I didn't want to open them, I didn't want to see what they said, but on the other hand I was curious, why would he text and call so many times. I opened the first message I got off him.

**I can't believe you been marked babe, I will be lost without you. Ly x**

The text was like a knife stabbing a hole in the heart, this text was about an hour after I was marked. So much for forgetting about him for now. I opened the next text and the next and the next and the next until I opened them all.

**I'm so sorry babe! Ly x**

**What you saw with me and Kayla. It meant nothing! It was a mistake babe. Everyone makes them. Ly x **

**Please text me back Babe. I messed up, we can sort it, Ly x**

**I didn't mean for it to happen! Kayla is a slag! You are the one I want! Please forgive me! Ly x**

**It has always been forever and always babe; you know that, text me back. Ly x**

**I'm sorry! I don't understand why I did it, I was drunk I can change, it won't happen again. Ly x**

**Zoey? Come on, text me, I'm sorry! **

**Can we see each other, meet up and talk about it. I can't stand the feeling of you like this, i need to explain to you. Ly x**

**I love you Zoey, not her! It will never be her! I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need you. Ly x**

**Don't let this be the end of us. Ly x**

The texts went on and on. The more and more I read my eyes began to well up. I didn't want to cry again, I need to get my anger out, and the only way to do this was to write another song, I reached over to my bedside table, but my song book wasn't were I left it.

"That's funny? I'm sure I left it there" I looked around my room, Where is it? I don't remember taking it anywhere. I'll just find the book later. I grabbed some lined paper out the wooden draw and grabbed a black pen too, and began to write my new song. Scribbling and doodling my feelings and converting them into words until I got the song I wanted, and had the emotion it needed.

I was writing it for about 1 hour until I finally got the words I wanted. I decided on the name being Should've Said No. I played my song for the first time with as much passion as I could get into the song. I let my hand run widely over the strings and let my voice sing with meaning.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

_[Chorus:]_

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I was pretty proud of my song. All I needed to do was find my song book; I put my guitar on the floor. I'm sure I left the book there, maybe it fell off and I kicked it under the bed or... my phone suddenly vibrated, I picked up to find another text from heath. I opened it.

**Look, I understand you don't want to talk to me, but I was thinking, come to the beach were we always used to hang out, everyone will be there, it's a beach party, Zach is throwing it. You're invited. It starts at 6. Hope to see you there babe. Ly x**

"Zach's party" I said aloud. It would be good, he is one of the popular people at our school, everyone will be there. But Heath will be there...with Her. Did those texts mean anything off him? Or is just to make me jealous that they are together? Or just does he want me forgiving him? Or even get back together? Well I don't want to be back together with him, have we even broken up?

"GOT IT!" I shouted aloud. "Stark! He could help!" I could make Heath Jealous and make him understand how hard it is to see the person you love with someone else! That's if he still loves me that is. If not, it would be a perfect date for me and Stark. A party, romantic walk on the beach watching the sunset and just hanging out to see how thing go, if there is no chemistry I will leave him alone, and anyway I need to know what that kiss was about, and who is that girl he likes, Oh! He did say that she barely knows him! And that he doesn't think she likes him back! So she won't get hurt if I ask him out. I got a plan! I smiled to myself. I looked at my phone for the time. It was 5, so that gives me one hour to get ready and talk to Stark.

I shot straight into the bath room redoing all my make-up and my hair, after that I went to my cupboard to find the perfect outfit; I decided on a bikini top and bottom with a short shorts and a baggy top which said perfect across my chest, Heath picked it out for me when we was shopping one time, and then I just slipped on some converse. I grabbed my small shoulder bag and put my make-up, small mirror, money, brush, phone, Camera, iPod and some other random stuff I didn't really need. I walked out the door and to the boy's dorm to find Stark.

When I arrived at the boy's dorm I had no idea what room Stark was in, I walked over to the nearest lad, and tapped him nicely on the shoulder.

"Hello, do you know where Starks room is?" I asked politely. He was quite tall and slim, with light brown her that was stuck up with a little too much gel, he had grass green eyes and cherry red lips, maybe he had cherry lips because he was drinking cherryade, I know how addictive it is.

"Yeah, I'll take you if you would like?" he replied and I nodded. He started to walk towards the long corridor up to the rooms. "So, you're new here?" he asked curious.

"Yup, Sucks to be the newbie" I told him, making the 'p' on the yup pop. He chuckled.

"I know right, your name is Zoey right?" I nodded.

"Zoey Redbird, nice to meet you...Ummm...Yeah, I don't know your name, sorry" I giggled.

"It's Shane" He winked, he reminded me of Stark somehow, maybe his cheeky ways. He stopped suddenly in front of a door.

"Here's Starks, maybe I will see you around, we could hang out" he said.

"Yeah, that would be cool" I answered. I'm making friends now, awesome.

"And just so you know, my door is three doors down" he winked and pointed right. I chucked at him.

"Umm nice? Maybe I will visit you" I answered he nodded and started to walk away with a smug smile on his face. "Oh, thanks for showing me to Stark's" I smiled. He turned around and waved to say its okay, and he walked around the corner and he was gone.

I knocked on Starks door, and Stark opened straight away, he looked amazing, like breathtaking amazing, my jaw dropped open stupidly. His eyes stared insensately into mine, It was like he was absorbed all my speech in that second, I couldn't get a word out, Not even a croak, what the hell was wrong with me, I just wanted to pounce on him, I wanted to kiss him, well I needed to, to feel his touch on my skin, I needed him, maybe he is my re-bound, but he is a good one. A smug smile was pulling at Starks gorgeous face, but he managed to not let it show, he just stared, waiting for me to speak. Dam Zoey! Use your words! Speak!

"Umm, I just was wondering if you go to party beach with me?" whoa my words came out all jumbled, Stark raised his eyebrow and his cocky smile appeared on his face. I giggled. "Rephrase that, would you like to come to a beach party with me?" He hesitated for a moment, like he was thinking if he should or shouldn't.

"Yeah, sure, If you can manage to not gawp at me" he chuckled; I felt my face blush an unattractive red. He walked in his room and started rummaging through his wardrobe. "You just going to stand outside my door? I don't bite...yet" he winked, I felt stupid, I walked in his room and flopped on his blue bed. He grabbed this red shirt and threw it over to the bed, it landed on my tanned legs, and then he pulled his shirt off revealing his 8 pack, my mouth snapped open and my eyes widened at the site before me, Friggin' Hell! He is sexy! Oh my Ooft! My mind was yelling at me to avert my gaze, but it was clearly impossible. I was a gawping Idiot, times two. I didn't notice that Stark was staring at me with an impressed grin on his face; he clearly loved the attention off me. He took the red shirt off my legs and pulled it over his chest. Aww, I wanted to gawp more, without him noticing that is.

"I guessed you like my chest" he chuckled and walked into the bathroom. Whoa!

"I...I mean...No...Like...Umm...I've seen better" I stuttered like an idiot, and what was I saying, what could get better then that! That was just a speechless moment; all I wanted to do was kiss him, and run my hands over his body, and breathe in his sweet smell. I know Kayla would have loved to see that site, and I'm glad she didn't that back stabbing bitch. Why does my mind keep thinking about things I want to forget, it's like I have no control over what it thinks. Honestly.

"So anyways, what does a boy keep in his bed side draws?" I asked interested. I leant over and placed my hands on the draws handle.

"NO! DONT OPEN IT!" he yelled appearing out the bathroom with a really guilty and panicked look on his face. "Please?" he asked his face smoothed out and he looked a lot calmer than he did a second ago. I nodded and stood up, I can't take it any longer, I stood up and ran over to him and grabbed him face in my hands and crushed my lips to him, an electric sensation ran all through my body. A smile spread across him face and he walked back into the bathroom silently.

What was all that about? Why did I kiss him, Have a lost total control over my body or something? But what I really wanted to know was about that draw. Okay, I was really curious now to know what was in that draw, and why was he having a total heart attack about it all, and the suspicious look on his face, he was hiding something, and I was going to find out, maybe not now, but I will.

Stark strolled out of the bathroom with his mark covered, he still looked a little suspicious though but I will let it go for now; he was in the bathroom for only 2 minutes or something, and his mark was covered! It took me ages to cover mine! That sucks.

"How did you cover you mark so fast?" I asked shocked. Did he have like super fast powers?

"We have this weird thing we put on it" he smiled, and ran his fingers though his dark hair.

"I need some of that" I mumbled getting up off the bed.

"Thanks for making my bed smell of you" he laughed and put a jacket on.

"You're welcome, Oi! Are you trying to say I smell?" I asked trying to look shocked, but my acting has never been good.

"Maybe" he smirked and walked out the room. "Are you coming?"

"Totally, I was born to party", I skipped out the room and Stark followed after me smiling, as i skipped through the chilling out place, Shane winked at me and I winked back.

"What's that all about with Shane?" He asked curious. Is he jealous?

"Oh, he shown me to your room, and asked me to hang out with him, that's all" I smiled sweetly, and grabbed Stark's hand and entwined our fingers together. In the corner of my eye a saw Shane sat down with his mates but he had a disappointed look on his face, but I ignored it.

When we stepped out the school gates, I couldn't help the feeling as if I was being watched; shivers seemed to vibrate up my spine, maybe I was just being paranoid, or maybe not. I felt as if eyes bored into my back and I could hear whispers around me, but no one was there every time I looked, it sort of freaked me out, but I didn't want to tell Stark this, he might overreact, and I don't want the fuss, and why would I ruin this moment we were having, it was memorable.

The walk to the beach party was pretty silent apart from the whispers, occasionally I had that feeling I was being followed, and I saw dark shadows lurking around me..._just me_, Stark didn't seem to notice though, so it must have been my mind playing tricks on me, but besides that it everything was alright when I was with Stark and not awkward as I thought it would be after that kiss. Me and Stark walked hand and hand all the way there, but two things played on my mind, what was in that draw? And what was following me? Things were _suspicious_.

**Hope you liked it...Please review!! Next Chapter coming soon enough!! Review please!! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10 : Burned

**Heyy Fanfictioners! Thanks for the reviews! And please review! **

**We don't own house of night or its characters. :'( We still need a plan to make house of night ours! Mwa haha. **

Stark's POV.

The walk to the Beach was silent but I didn't mind, I got to hold a cute Girl's hand that I completely adore, what more could I ask for, oh yeah, she kissed me to, she is like an Electric charge pulsing through my veins. I peaked over to Zoey...Again; I couldn't help myself, she was so addictive, like a drug, she never noticed me looking at her, not once, I guess she had something on her mind; she did look a little distressed in my opinion. It would probably be heath on her mind, I guess she thought I was stupid and wouldn't have a clue that he would be there at the party, and I only hope he took my advice and stays away from her. I had things on my mind to, besides the fact I always thought about her, I had to keep focused on our surroundings for that thing that is killing our kind, the twisted bugger, but so far everything seemed normal and nothing seemed suspicious so everything was just perfect.

After the long while of silence, Zoey spoke interrupting my thoughts. "So, who's this girl?" she asked me puzzled.

"Girl?" I acted dumb, wow she won't let this go until I tell her. How come she just won't drop the subject! How come she didn't realise it was her I was in love with. Did the kiss not mean anything to her?

"This girl, the one you...Like...who is she?" She asked again, forcing the word like out. Great I have to actually give her a straight answer. She was so eager. I was scared to give her an answer, I wanted to see her reaction, but I didn't at the same time, if that made any sense.

"Oh, she umm, she goes to the House of Night, and that's all your getting out of me" I told her smiling, then I winked. I had a habit for winking.

"Tell me something about her, besides the facts I already know" she asked smiling, but I could tell she was forcing the smile; her eyes looked sad, even a bit jealous. The question caught me off guard though, what do I say! That it is you?

"What do you want me to say? That I'm so in love?" I questioned, she looked a little disappointed. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, it did sound a little harsh.

"Are you?" her voice was barely a whisper. Why don't you just tell her...That it is her you're talking about! Come on Stark! Its not that difficult, all you need to do is look her in the eyes and say i love you. Just look at her; she is so disappointed that she thinks it's not her! You're upsetting her! You never get shy around girls! It's should be no different now! You can do it!

"Well, yeah I do love her, I've been out with so many Girls, it's just never been right, like they only liked me because I was popular...and quote 'the fittest in the school' but now i think i finally have got it right, she is the one, she likes me for who I am, I know it" I smiled, then she smiled, again it was forced. Right tell her how you feel. I opened my mouth to talk but I couldn't get the words I wanted to say out, they were on the tip of my tongue, but they just wouldn't leave. Flippin' Hell Stark what is wrong with you!

"I'm glad...You're a really sweet Guy, I hope it works for you" she told me, and looked down at the floor.

"You're a really sweet girl too, and you didn't deserve to be taken advantage of" I told her, which was true, she didn't deserve it, Heath treated her like dirt, and she knew it too, even if she didn't admit it, she has wrote it all in her song book. Which I am guilty of reading, but I needed to know about her, so maybe I was like her own personal stalker?

"We're here!" Zoey said excitedly. Her eyes sparkled with delight then she ran off towards the beach party. I couldn't help but look at her long tanned legs. She stopped to greet a group of girls just on the edge of the beach giving each of them a friendly hug. I strolled over to her casually smiling at the girls, there expressions changed as soon as they saw me walking over to them, they looked very inviting.

"Who is that hotttt thang?" one of them purred, making a clawing motion at me. I was slightly freaked out, it's not every day you see a girl acting like a cat trying to claw you, quite disturbing.

"He's mine!" shouts a small blonde haired girl.

"No mine! You got the last cutie, and then made out with his brother!" another girl giggle, whiled the short arse pouted in defeat.

"They were both hot! I couldn't choose, maybe this one has a brother" short arse wondered.

"Well, he doesn't, and he is taken" Zoey's voice rang out. Whoa! I'm taken! Who by! Zoey? Had she figured out that it is her I like! I stopped in front of the group of girl's an Zoey smiled sweetly at me. "He has a girl at his school but he refuses to tell me her identity though!" she gave me the evil's I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"The sexy ones are always taken" a black haired girl said sadly and pouted. I winked at her, come on I was a flirt.

"I know!" agreed the short arse. I agreed silently in my head, it was true; Zoey is taken, well half taken? Am I right? Did she end up breaking up with that idiot? I don't know, but when I first met her she was certainly taken.

"Anyways this is Stark" Zoey told them. Confusion passed all of their faces.

"Stark? That's a weird name, though I like it" smiled a brown haired girl. Well, maybe it is a weird name, but its better then James.

"Thanks" I replied smiling.

"Right, I will see you girls later, I'm going to find Zach" Zoey told the girl's, but they all looked disappointed.

"Do you have to take him with you? We can mind him" Said short arse, smiling wickedly, I really don't want to know what she has planned for me.

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry, I want him, we have something planned later anyways" Zoey Winked, making all of the girl's burst out laughing, okay now I really don't want to know what is planned, even if it is with Zoey, well on second thoughts, it's with Zoey, I think I will survive. Me and Zoey walked away from the group of girls, but I could feel their eyes and more boring into my back. The beach was crowded, with loads of teenagers, half of them already drunk, I bet heath will be in that category. The golden sand was hot on my feet, but I could stand it. The heat of the sun was something different though, it hurt my eyes, and thank god it would be setting soon. This vampire vision isn't very good in bright lights.

"So what you think so far about the wild beach parties they have here?" Zoey asked interrupting my thoughts. She ran her fingers through her lovely long hair.

"Well its looks awesome, but don't you think it just some lame excuse to get laid?" I asked smiling. "Sounds like my crowd" I smiled cockily.

"You're sick in the brain, you know that" she giggled. I smiled even cockier, if that were possible. "Oh, there's Zach" she smiled and pointed to where he stood in the waves with his blue surf board. We jogged over to him, well Zoey jogged, I was dragged by her.

"ZACH!" Zoey yelled happily. Running over to him, now releasing my hand, Zach turned around curious to find out who shouted his name, soon as he noticed Zoey running towards him he dropped his surf board on the wet sand, and held his strong arms open freely for her to run into, the thought stabbed through me, I hate being like this, this feeling is stupid it's so possessive! Zoey leaped into his arms, while he held her tightly and breathed her sweet smell in, I so wish it was my arms she was in, she really doesn't help me when she flirts with other guys, well maybe she isn't flirting by giving her mate a hug, but in my books, if I ever read a book, it would be classed as flirting. Zach's hands rested on Zoey's hips. Jealous penetrated through me even harder.

"Wow, you look Beautiful Z" he told her nicely, I saw a hint of a blush forming on her cheeks. I loved seeing her blush, but I only like it when I'm the cause of it. I stopped walking so I was about a meter away from them. Should I cough? So they know I'm actually there?

"You look very handsome" she giggled stepping out of his arms. I felt better now she wasn't in his arms, but it would have been a whole lot better if she was in my arms. Im not usually the jelous type, it was just something about Zoey, i dont even know how to explain it.

"Always am" he smiled smug. "I didn't think you would make it, with the situation…you and heath, he's a jerk…he should learn" he told her. He was right I had to agree with him he was a jerk! And still is.

"What do you mean he should learn?" she asked confused, raising her eyebrow, now to think of it, what did he mean? Has he done something else?

"Oh nothing" he replied quickly trying to get the words out as fast as he could.

"No, there is something, now I would really like you to tell me" I told him, anger began to show in her voice.

"No really it's nothing" he told her, trying to be reassuring.

"So there is something!" she looked annoyed. This was a party, a time for her to forget everything, and enjoy herself; well it wasn't going very well, I know that.

"Come on Zoey, I'm sure there really is nothing, let's go and enjoy the party, come get a drink with me" I grabbed her hips, yes her hips! And pulled her away from Zach, he looked at my funny, like trying to say, who the hell are you with your stinking hands on her sexy hips!? But I ignored him; he was probably just a player.

"Okay…I'll sort this out later, I'll enjoy myself" she shook her head as if to get rid of the wild thoughts roaming through her head, then ran her fingers through her long hair. She didn't wave bye to Zach, or even acknowledged his presence now, she surprised me instead by planting one soft gentle kiss on my cheek and grabbed my hand and walked gracefully away, swaying her hips from side to side. I felt amazing; she totally made that Zach guy jealous! Does that mean she likes me? You know what, I'm going to stop wondering and just say she does like me, I can flirt all I want with her, tonight i will tell her how i feel and seal it with a kiss, one that will change her mind about everything. We walked towards this shack thing, to where I guess the drinks were, it was packed, needless to say that there were drunk teenagers making out like there is no tomorrow. Off that subject and to the drinks, me and Zoey wove through the crowd making our way over to the coolers and the big table full of punch. It was weird how all the drinks were free, but I wasn't complaining.

"So what do you want?" Zoey asked me, looking down at the drinks.

"Umm, I'll have some of that punch, looks tasty" I told her, she nodded in agreement. Zoey picked up two plastic cups, with meant letting go of my hand. Sigh. She grabbed this big spoon this and filled our cups with this red punch. It didn't look…edible. Zoey handed my cup with the drink in and we wove our way back out the packed shack.

"Is it normally like that?" I asked looking back towards the shack.

"Nope. Its normally worse, not everyone is drunk of this yet" she held her drink up and smiled taking a sip. Her face screwed up and she started to giggle. "Wow, that's strong" she laughed taking another sip.

"It doesn't matter, we can't get drunk of alcohol, we can only get drunk off blood" I told her, didn't she know that? She raised her eye brow.

"What?" she gasped.

"We only get drunk off blood" I repeated.

"That's horrible, I don't want to drink blood" she pretended to gag.

"Don't knock it till you tried it" I smiled while laughing. It's true, I found it repulsive to drink blood, but it's actually very nice.

"You tried it?" she gasped, I nodded smiling cockily. "Eww! That's disgusting! I'm not kissing you again!" she giggled. "Only joking, so how many times have you done it, how do you do it? What's it taste like? What made you do it? I have a lot of questions" she chuckled, feeling embarrassed that she asked all the questions.

"Its fine, I'm happy to answer any questions of yours" I winked. She began to speak but I cut her off "except the one about who I like" I smiled smugly. She pouted.

"You know me to well" she giggled then sighed.

We walked along the long stretch of the beautiful beach, but it wasn't as beautiful as Zoey looked tonight. We let the water crash at our feet and let the sand run between our toes. I breathed in the ocean breeze and Zoey's sweet smelling perfume. We sat on a nearby rock and watched the sun set together, Zoey suddenly shifted and then placed her head upon my shoulder, I put my arm around her, and this moment was amazing, it was priceless. We sat there in silence for about 20 minutes, and it wasn't awkward at all, it was romantic, I hope Zoey thought that to.

"Want to go to the bonfire?" I asked her after the sun had set, it was getting quite chilly now, and I didn't want her to get to cold.

"Yeah, I want to introduce you to Kayla" a smug grim seemed to spread across her place, I guess I was a part of a plan.

"Am I part of a plan?" I asked.

"Maybe, just go along with whatever I say…Okay" she told me seriously. I nodded, what was she going to say. Thoughts played on my mind, what was she on about, did she even know what she was going to say? I stood up and stretched my hand out for Zoey; she grabbed it and helped herself up. We strolled back towards the bonfire, Zoey seemed nervous, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, and nodded to me, what did she have planned! I know one thing, I was about to find out.

The fire roared furiously against the cold breeze while people danced around it to some music that was being played. Mostly drunk people dancing as guessed. Loads of people stood around the fire, talking, and cheering on the people dancing and have a great time. I felt Zoey suddenly freeze beside me. I look at her concerned. "What's up?" I asked. I followed Zoey's gaze until I found what she was speechless for, it was heath kissing a girl, he again…was drunk, well he was past drunk he was bladdered already, since he had to hold on her for support, but the thing was, it wasn't Kayla like you would have thought, it was just this random girl.

"The cheating Ugh!" she murmured under her breathe.

"It's okay…he is an idiot…and you" I was cut off but Zoey suddenly grabbing my face and looking deep into my eyes, she then pulled me into her, closing the distance, she crushed her lips to mine, her kiss was angry and annoyed at first but then it became more passionate and relaxed. I placed my hand on her hips, and she threw her hands around my neck, messing with my hair with her fingers. Passion burst through me; it filled my body, until I felt numb. I never want to let go.

"Oi! she is mine! Get your dirty hands off her you moron!" shouted a lad, well it was heath. Zoey Jerked back looking around. Heath came storming over to us; I could feel anger pulsing through him, if that made any sense.

"I'm not Yours! And you're not mine!" Zoey yelled at him. I looked at heath, I must have gave him a black eye, and he had cuts over his face, and his hand was swollen from where he punched the locker…which was I admit a stupid move.

"Yes! You are mine!" Heath yelled back grabbing her wrist, but she yanked it away.

"No Heath! You're that slag face Kayla's! And she is yours! I on the other hand…I am Stark's and he is mine" she turned and smiled at me, dam, what do I do? Umm. I do like the idea of belonging to her though.

"Yeah" I told him. Yeah, is that all I could come up with. Yeah. That's pathetic.

"Not over my dead body!" Heath yelled. He stumbled a little but regained his balance. Everyone was staring at us with curiosity and wanted to know what was going on. The rubber Neckers.

"Well…DROP DEAD AND GO TO HELL" Zoey screamed. Heath stared in disbelieve. Heath looked at me with deadly eyes, like they were burning into me. Then he suddenly charged forwards, which I simply moved to the side, sending him flying into the sand, he stood up wearily, sand covered his face.

"Heath, I'm not here to fight!" I told him. "Because you know I can kick your arse…remember the lockers? Is that were you got them lovely bruises" I smirked. Rage filled his eyes now; maybe I shouldn't have brought up that locker incident. Oops.

"Feck you!" He got to his feet and tried to charge me again, but instead of moving this time, I just put my knee up, and I think you can guess where he hurt. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

Next thing I knew was that another boy of Heath's I presume…came charging at me. Before I could even react Zoey Stepped in front of me, and pushed onto the lad's chest with such force he screamed and shrieked, tears started to well up in his eyes, whoa! Zoey isn't that strong! When she pushed him he didn't even stumbled of anything, he jumped back from her. Why was he acting so weird? The lad clutched to his chest, as if the pain was unbearable. I looked at Zoey and she looked at me confused. She mouthed _I didn't push him that hard._ I mouthed back _I know. _Everyone stood staring at him, wondering what caused him such pain. Zoey was frozen from shock, she just stared at her hands.

"D-Dustan? Are you o-okay?" she stuttered. She looked panicked. Heath behind us stood up and walked over to Dustan.

"Dude, she is only a girl, why are you acting like such a baby! You won't impress keira!" Heath told him, searching the crowd for keira I guess, but by the look of it, she wasn't there.

Dustan UN-clutched his chest and pealed his shirt up from his skin to show his bare chest. Gasps from all around echoed the beach, and then everyone fell silence, but there were still some faint murmurs from the crowd. Dustan's chest was covered with burns and painful blisters, it covered his full chest, and it looked like agony! I got burned from the sun when I was younger, but nothing like that! The burns were totally fresh and recent, just been done, but how? Zoey couldnt have done that, could she? aww man why didnt i pay more attention in Neferet's classes. "Shit man!" Heath gasped staring at his chest! "Zoey! How did you do that!" he gawped at her, as well as everyone else. Revenge was in Heath's eyes, I knew something was going to happen and bad. Things like this never have a happy ending. Drunk guy... ex girlfriend... panic ran through me. I will not let him hurt zoey, if he lays a single finger on her... it will be the last thing that he ever does!

Heath bent down and reached for his sock. Something sliver glistened in the light of the campfire.

"Zoey…We need to go now!" I shouted.

**Thanks for reading!! And please remember to review! Sorry this was a little bit late. But we hope you liked it; we aren't very good at romantic scenes. But we hoped it was good enough ^_^ please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Knife

**Heyy fanfictioners. Thanks for reading so far! As you can gather all ready, this might be a long story, but we hope that you like it. Thanks for the reviews so far to, we really enjoy reading them! Thanks! Okay, so here is chapter 11, we wrote this one, pretty quickly. Compared to the other chapters. But yeah remember to review.**

**We do not own house of night or its characters.**

Zoey's POV.

"Heath, I'm not here to fight!" Stark told him, I'm so glad that someone is not willing to fight. "Because you know I can kick your arse…remember the lockers? Is that were you got them lovely bruises" Stark smirked. Rage filled Heath's eyes now; great, I know that look...he isn't going to stop until he has sent Stark to his grave.

"Feck you!" Heath got to his feet and tried to charge Stark again, but instead of moving this time, Stark just put his knee up, I knew were Stark was aiming for, I still don't understand why it hurts so much, but Heath deserved it, he shouldn't be acting like a complete possessive psycho, he actually scared me, but I shouldn't be scared, Stark should..Heath can fight, well he was better sober. Soon as Heath ran into Stark's knee he screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

Dustan came charging at Stark from behind the crowd; Of course he would be on Heath's side, and not mine. I couldn't just stand here...and let stark be dead meat, I'll always stayed out the way with Heath's fights or even Dustan's, even if it was with one of my friends, but I couldn't let him hurt Stark, the thought made me feel sick. Before I even knew what I was doing I stepped in front of Stark, hoping Dustan will stop...he wouldn't hit a girl, he wasn't like that...but he didn't he carried on charging towards me and Stark. Things have changed. I pushed my arms forwards until they connected onto Dustan's chest with as much force I could squeeze out of me...which wasn't strong, but as soon as my hands connected to his chest, an overpowering heat sizzled down my arms, my arms were on fire, well felt like they were, warmth was pulsing though my veins...it just wasn't normal, it filled me but there was no fire on my hands, they wasn't burning, it was a calming to me, but to Dustan it was different, it was pain and torture. He screamed and shrieked, tears started to well up in his blue eyes, whoa! I am not that strong! No way! Not in a million years! And what was with that strange heat that lingered in my arms, it wasn't normal, unless it was just adrenalin, but adrenalin was different to that, a lot different. Dustan didn't even stumble or anything, he jumped back from me quickly. Why was he acting so weird? Dustan clutched to his chest, as if the pain was unbearable. Stark looked at me and I looked back at him confused. I mouthed _I didn't push him that hard._ Stark mouthed back _I know. _Everyone stood staring at Dustan, bewildered and wondering what caused him such pain. I stood there frozen from shock; I just stared at my tinkering hands. Did I do that?

"D-Dustan? Are you o-okay?" I stuttered. I could feel myself panicking, and my heart being fast. Heath behind us stood up and walked over to Dustan. Confusing appeared on his features.

"Dude, she is only a girl, why are you acting like such a baby! You won't impress Keira!" Heath told him, searching the crowd for Keira.

Dustan Un-clutched his chest and pealed his shirt up from his skin to show his bare chest. Gasps from all around echoed the beach, and then everyone fell silent, but there were still some faint murmurs from the crowd. Dustan's chest was covered with big burns and painful blisters, it covered his full chest, and it looked like agony, the burns were totally fresh and recent, just been done, but how? I couldn't have done that, could I? "

Shit man!" Heath gasped staring at his chest! "Zoey! How did you do that!" he gawped at me, as well as everyone else. Revenge was in Heath's eyes, I knew something was going to happen and bad. Things like this never have a happy ending. He had that look in his eyes, he has it when he was going to have a fight, or do something bad, but the scary thing was, he was looking at me, he promised he wouldn't hurt me!

Heath bent down and reached for his sock. Something sliver glistened in the light of the campfire. It couldn't be! Could it?

"Zoey…We need to go now!" Stark shouted suddenly. I stood there frozen. Unable to do anything, while the heartbreaking thoughts were slicing through me, would be really hurt me? He couldn't...he promised me he wouldn't! He promised he wouldn't hurt me! Would he, could he hurt me? The thing that scared me the most is Heath knew what he was doing, he wasn't too drunk to not have control of his own actions, he knew and he was going to hurt me purposely.

"Heath?" my voice crocked. I was stunned, here stood me and my ex-boyfriend who shared everything and anything, and were best friends, and stood up for each other no matter the consequences... but now he held a knife to me. A knife.

"What!" his voice was harsh; it wasn't the voice he used to use with me, it was different, we got into many arguments I know that, but he never used this tone of voice, and he never had a knife pointing at me. He walked forwards holding the sharp knife in his right hand. Every step he took closer to me, I felt my heart sink deeper and deeper into darkness.

"You promised me" I whispered. My lips went dry, and tears began to well up in my eyes. I felt a supportive hand on my arm trying to pull me away. I looked to the side to see Stark, he looked worried, I shook my head at him, and walked forwards towards Heath and out of Starks grasp.

Suddenly the heavens opened, rain poured from above. Soaking me and everyone around, most girls ran into shelter and to their cars, while some guys followed, leaving less and less people watching us.

"I promised what! I promise nothing" Heath yelled at me, waving his Knife around.

"You promised me a lot of things Heath" I told him. He just stared at me, as if I wasn't speaking English. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me, and you never wanted to scare me...and one important one...you wouldn't break my heart...you promised and you have broke all of them" I spat at him.

"Things change!" he hissed.

"Yeah, like people. You was crying saying you loved me! What happened to that?" I asked. Heath seemed upset for a moment, and then he quickly wiped that emotion away.

"That's different" he muttered. I raised my eye brow.

"No Heath...you're different" I told him disappointed. I must have struck a nerve because the next thing I knew I was in Heath's arms, and his lips were crushed to mine, the familiar feeling washed over me. I usually felt safe in heaths arms, but the truth was I felt scared, and it just didn't feel right. I struggled in his grasp, and pushed him away. "Heath!" I shouted at him.

"I haven't changed" he told me smirking. The old Heath was back, but I didn't want him.

"A kiss I didn't want...changes nothing" I yelled. His arm snapped forwards and his cold blade rested against my neck, his eyes burned with anger. "You say you haven't changed, You have a knife pointing at me Heath! Since when do you threaten me! And carry a knife!" I spat, I was terrified of Heath right now, but what can you do when someone has a knife to your neck, tell them everything will be alright, when it clearly wasn't.

"LET GO OF HER!" Stark shouted I could see in the corner of my eye, him charging forwards for Heath. I could feel my eye liner and mascara running down my face, and most of all my mark uncovering.

"No Stark! Let me handle this" I told him.

"But Zo..." He began to protest.

"No!" I yelled keeping my focus on Heath. "Now Heath, don't do something you will regret later" I pointed at the Knife, while by the second was putting more pressure of my neck.

"Shut up! This is your fault and Kayla...she..." Heath stopped mid sentence and stared at my forehead. "You...you are one of them!" he released and backed away slowly.

"Does that bother you?" I asked.

"YOUR A LEECH!" he shrieked I could see fear in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks" I mumbled. Suddenly Heath's eyes wondered to Stark, who stood staring at us.

"You! You are making Zoey like this...stealing her away from me!" He shouted at Stark. I thought we had forgotten about that!

"No! He isn't! He is there for me, and he does a better job than you ever have!" I shouted at Heath, without thinking I pushed Heath because I was so fed up with him, and in one swift moment Heath swiped his knife through the air and it sliced across my chest easy sending crimson blood gushing out my new deep gash. For a second I thought he slashed my heart, but he didn't. Shock horror passed Heath's face and Stark's, Stark ran forwards panicked, I couldn't even concentrate, I just looked around helplessly and back to my wound, which I couldn't see no more, as blood poured out of me. My body began to feel heavy and my eyes began to droop. My feet were unsure how to stand and I began to feel myself swaying. Excruciating pain was shooting through my chest making breath impossible. My strength had vanished.

"W-what h-h-h-havee you d-d-done?" I forced out, it was hard for me to breathe. 'He hurt me' was the only thing going through my mind. "Heath...you..h" I couldn't finish my sentence the pain was unbearable.

"I DIDNT MEAN IT! SHIT ZOEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Heath dropped the knife full of my blood and looked at me shocked, unable to comprehend what he had just done, he stared at the damage he had committed. And neither could I. I felt myself falling and falling....Stark's strong arms wrapped around me before I could hit the ground. I feel so cold; I felt the sudden pressure on my fresh wound, which stung like hell. I'm so scared, what if I die, right here, right now. Slowly I was slipping into unconsciousness, and going deeper and deeper into darkness and pain right in Stark's arms.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this story so far... and please review. And tell us what you think!! ^_^ thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12 : Imprint

**Heyy fanfictioners! Thanks for reading so far. And thanks for reviewing! Yeah, it's been a while since we last updated. **

**We do not own house of night or its characters. **

**Starks POV.**

"No! He isn't! He is there for me, and he does a better job than you ever have!" Zoey spat at Heath, I felt a happy feeling wash over me; I know it was probably selfish but hearing those words really did make my day. Zoey pushed Heath, and before I could acknowledge what heath was about to do, in that one split second, Heath swiped his knife through the air and it sliced across Zoey's chest sending crimson blood gushing out of her. Her face filled with pain. I ran forwards panicked, I couldn't even concentrate, my mind was racing, what do I do? Zoey just looked around helplessly and back to her wound. Her face drained until it was white as a sheet, I could tell she was very unsure on her feet.

"W-what h-h-h-havee you d-d-done?" She forced out, "Heath...you..h" She couldn't finish her sentence as the pain was so unbearable for her.

"I DIDNT MEAN IT! SHIT ZOEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Heath dropped the knife full of her blood and looked at her shocked, unable to comprehend what he had just done; he stared at the damage he had committed. I ran straight to Zoey, she began to sway and then she lost her balance she was heading to the floor, but I scooped her in my arms before she could hit the ground. Zoey was struggling to keep her eyes open now as they were fighting her to close them. Blood was gushing out of her uncontrollably. Thoughts smashed into my head, as it was yelling at me, 'SAVE ZOEY! STOP THE BLEEDING! STARK' but the worst thought of all was _I could lose her_.

Heath stood there staring at me and then back to Zoey. What the hell should I do?! I grabbed my shirt and ripped it off my back, screwed it up and pressed it to Zoey's chest. By now the rain was hammering it down, starting to wash the blood away; I only wish is could wash away mistakes too.

Zoey began to slip into unconsciousness. I began talking to her trying to show her I was there "Come on Zoey stay with me, it's going to be alright...stay with me...come on...hold on Zoey". My shirt was drowned with blood and so was I; it looked like I was bleeding just as bad as Zoey. I needed something else to stop the blood.

"HEATH! GIVE ME YOUR JACKET" I ordered him, but he stared at Zoey blankly. "NOW!" he snapped out of it and pulled the jacket off his back and tossed it to me, I took my blood filled shirt off Zoey, I quickly grabbed the top of Zoey's shirt and ripped it down to uncover her chest.

"Oh, Friggin hell no" Heath gasped as he saw Zoey's wound. The wound was worse then I thought, it stretched from shoulder to shoulder. I pressed Heath's jacket to Zoey's wound. "I did that! How...How can I help?"Heath blurted. I don't know. I don't even know what I should do! Shit!

"She is losing too much blood!" I cried. Pressing my hands to her chest even harder. "Come on Zo! Stay with me!"

"Shit! I'm sorry Zoey! What can I do!" he yelled ad he dropped down to his knees at side of Zoey. I looked at Zoey. What do I do? Shit, why didn't I listen in class, I should know, but I don't! Who knew something like this would happen and it would come in handy! Where is Damien when you need him! Oh my god no! The thought slammed into me. Blood. She needs blood, from a human, my eyes wandered to Heath. Shit. I remember that lesson, it was one of the only lesson I listened in. Imprinting. If she drank from Heath, they would imprint, and then she would crave his blood all the time. There has to be another way. Something else. I can't have them imprint, I might just lose her all together, not physically but emotionally to. I stared at Zoey, she had to have blood, and I couldn't avoid it.

"Shit" I whispered under my breath. "She needs blood" I told him, I looked at Heath pure jealously filling ever inch of my body. "Get your knife" I sighed, confusion passed Heath's face before he scrambled backwards and grabbed his knife.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Do you want to save Zoey?" I asked. I had to know if he would be willing to cut himself.

"YEAH!" he cried.

"Cut your wrist, she needs blood, fresh human blood" I ordered him. Heath looked confused, and slightly grossed out at the fact she needs to drink his blood "She will have to drink from you" I told him. I whipped the rain from my head. Heath hesitated for a moment and looked at Zoey. "Look, I would give her my blood willingly, but it isn't human so it won't be as strong as yours is, you may find it dam right disgusting, but she needs it, are you going to help her or let her die?" I asked him. He closed his eyes, and lifted the knife up, took a deep breath and slashed the knife across his wrist, letting fresh blood seep out; then he gave a wince of pain. The smell of blood lingered in the icy air "Right lift it to Zoey's mouth and press your wrist against her lips" Heath obeyed imminently. "she needs to get the scent, she is to weak...wave your wrist over her nose and then place your wrist back on her lips, she should drink then" I told him.

"Everything will be alright Zo, come on, drink from me. It will help you. It has to. Oh Zoey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you babe, I love you" he told her, ha, he wouldn't know love if he ran up to him and smashed in his face, Stark, there is no time to think about this now! My mind screamed.

"Zoey...I love you...you are the girl I think about when I get up and you're the last thing on my mind before I go sleep" I told her, I had to tell her...in case this was the only chance I got.

Heath moved his wrist and circled it around Zoey's nose, leaving some blood on her lips, he hovered his wrist over her nose, and her nose twitched, and this was a good sign. Heath slowly moved his wrist down and placed it on Zoey's lips. Zoey's lips parted only slightly and Heath's blood trickled into her mouth. Heath put his hand under Zoey's head to support her and pulled her lips closer to his wrist. Zoey mouth begins to move, and then she licks Heath's wrist weakly, drinking his blood, taking in the sweet mouth watering taste. I didn't want to watch, I know how blood tastes, it's amazing, beyond amazing! It's captivating and intoxicating, the pure rush it possessives within you, and the pleasure hits you like an electric charge, you just never want it to stop, and that is what Zoey is getting now, that electric charge, the one I wish we could share...not her and her ex. Heath, well he would be most happy, it's a sexual pleasure for him, one Friggin sensation, he would be on cloud nine right now. Stupid fag.

A moan of pleasure escapes Heath's lips, his eyes are shut. "What the hell is this feeling?" Heath asks me. Enjoying it of course.

"A sexual pleasure...that what vampires do when they drink your blood..." I told him letting my words trail off, feeling a little awkward.

"Ohhh...mmm" he sighed with pleasure not wanting to talk anymore and ruin this moment. "This is nice" he said aloud.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself please" I mumbled. I was so very jealous; I couldn't help it, even though Zoey was at a near death experience, and Heath was helping her stay alive, I was jealous, it should be me saving her, not him, he put her here in this situation, and all the pain and heartbreak, and yet...he gets the pleasure, this is screwed up! Zoey began to become stronger as she drank from Heath, the odd moan escaping her perfect lips. I kept my hand pressed to her chest trying to stop the blood from coming out so fast.

Zoey's eyes flickered open, looking around worried; she looked at Heath, who still had his hand firmly pressed to Zoey's lips. While Heath's body was slumped over as he rested his head on my knee. I can't even explain the temptation to kick his head off.

"It's okay Zoe...Keep drinking, it's helping" I told her, she nodded slightly, and carried on drinking. Every gulp she took, the more and more I was losing her. I knew it. I moved one hand off Zoey's chest, and brought it to Heath's neck, as soon as it connected with his pulse, Heath moaned. "Shut up Heath" I told him, his pulse was slowing now. "Right, Zoe, you need to stop, you have had enough Blood" I told her, she didn't move, she carried on drinking. "Zoey...Stop" I told her again... but she ignored me and carried on, she longed for his blood. I reached over and pulled his bleeding wrist away from Zoey. "See, now that wasn't that hard" I mocked.

The rain had started to stop now, and it was almost dark. We have to get back to the House of Night now; she needs medical help...and not Neferet's help. I moved Heath's body off my knee and to the side. "Great...A closely passed out boy...and hurt girl who can't stand...what are you going to do know Sherlock" I asked myself. "How are we going to get back, we walked here"

"I have a truck" Heath sighed. "But I'm coming with you" he told me.

"What!" I was stunned...he couldn't...it's not safe...and if Neferet found out...it would be hell breaking loose. I can't possibly let that happen. "No, it's not safe for you" i told him.

"I'm coming with you" he told me stubbornly. "Anyway, what if Zoey needs more blood, she can have me, I'm her own little blood bank" he told me, I could see a smile on his face, he was right, and he knew he was.

"Fine" I gave in.

"Great" he said. He began trying to force himself up. I left him to it.

"Right...Zoey, I'm going to have to carry you to the truck...it may hurt your wound, but I will try and be careful" I told her, hoping that reassured her.

"Alright, whatever" she replied, bracing herself to be picked up. I slipped my hands under her and lifted her up into my arms. "Fecking feckers in a fecking feck" she screamed.

"Sorry Zoey, but nice choice of words" I told her, which brought a smile to her face. Heath was stood up beside me at this moment, staggering slightly. "Right...Heath, take us to your truck, I'm driving" I told him, he was about to protest but I cut him off. "I'm not letting you drive, your staggering, your high, beer still in your system, and you have just had blood sucked out of you...not a good combination" I told him. He pulled his face, but nodded.

I followed Heath with lifeless Zoey in my arms. When we got to his black truck, well jeep, he slipped into the back and waved his hand to tell me to put Zoey in the back with him. I had no time to argue with him, I just put her in the back...she rested her head on his lap. Heath tossed me the Keys, and I slipped into the driver's seat. Then I just realised I don't have a licence, though I did know how to drive, my father taught me before I came to the house of night, me and my dad used to very close, but ever since I got marked, he wants nothing to do with me. I started the Jeep.

"Do they know we are coming?" Heath asked from the back. I looked in the mirror and saw him gently stroking Zoey's head.

"Who?" I asked.

"The House Of Night" he told me.

"Dam no!" I muttered, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and punched in Damien's Number, he would know what to do. It rang 3 times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, It's Stark"

"Oh, hey dude, what's up?"

"Zoey has been hurt really bad..." a gasp came from the other end of the phone, and I heard mumbling in the background...and then he told them to shut up while he listened to me.

"Oh my. Is she okay? What happened?" he asked.

"No time to explain...just get ready for us...and get Erik to meet us at the front gate...and whatever you do...Don't let Neferet know" I told him.

"Okay, we do our best"

"Thanks" I hung up. I backed up and made my way to the House of Night. The car ride was pretty quiet, the only sound of our heavy breathing and the jeep's engine.

"Whoa!" Heath gasped.

"What?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"I can feel and hear Zoey... like I know that sounds mad...but like in my head...but she never spoke... or moved, and I keep feeling some pain across my chest...but like it's like... I can't explain" he was bewildered. I looked in the mirror... and he looked at the mirror too. He met my eyes.

"I know... I was hoping that wouldn't happen just yet" I told myself.

"What...what do you mean?" He asked me very confused. I could see the house of night ahead; I ignored his question and carried on driving. The house of night became clearer and I could see to dark figures at the gates, probably Erik and Damien. "What do you mean stark!?" Heath shouted from the back seat. I stopped the car outside the gate and took the keys out.

"You've Imprinted" I told him and slipped out the car. Heath looked completely clueless in the back.

"Imprinted?" he questioned. I ignored him and walked up to the guys as they ran forwards.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it.. please please please please review!!! ^_^**

**Oh and we would like you all to check out our new story for generation dead. Called 'Willows Lost Hope' thanks :P**


	13. Chapter 13 : Dead

**Heyy Fanfictioners! Sorry it's been so long since we updated. Danielle's laptop broke and we couldn't write a story until we got it back. Then we had exam's and shit, then the laptop wasn't fixed probably, and had to be sent away...again. Thanks for being patient... and please review ^_^**

**Erik's POV.**

"Erik!" I heard Damien's voice echo down the corridor. What does he want?

"I'm in here!" I yelled back, then I heard his running feet as he ran towards my classroom.

"Erik!" He yelled as soon as he reached my door.

"Yeah?" I paused, wow he knows my name. "If this is about the English essay again I swear I will..." he waved his hand to stop me speaking, so I stopped and stared him.

"We need your help. But you can't tell Neferet!" Damien was out of breath and he looked panicked, I really didn't want to hear why. I would never tell her anyway, she is up to something.

"Why...What happened?" I asked curious, standing up and putting the work I was marking back in my draw and locking it.

"I really don't know! That's the thing, but Stark rang me about five minutes ago, saying Zoey is badly hurt...and Stark told me to get you and meet him at the front gate! He is on his way with her now" he told me, talking really fast, like the words scolded his tongue. I felt really weak soon as Zoey was mentioned...did that thing get her! I'm going to kill it, if it has laid one finger on her.

"Shit, come one" I burst out, and ran out the room towards the front gate with Damien behind me.

"I told him to not go out! And I told him to keep her in!" the anger was boiling up. "Why didn't he listen" I asked myself, Damien said nothing he just carried on running. It didn't take me long to reach the front gate, and by the time I was there, I was knackered, and Stark hadn't arrived yet.

"What's happened to Zoey, I wonder how bad her injury is?" Damien asked.

"I know as much as you...we're we taking her?"I asked.

"The girls are in her room now, cleaning it and nicking some supplies from the medical room" he told me. "Okay, shit who is going to help her, if she is bleeding really bad, I can't help her, I have no idea what I am suppose to do. I know I'm clever but I don't like blood that much, well I like blood but i don't like messing with it and you don't know what to do either do you Erik?" he cringed at the thought.

"The sons are here, I'll get Darius, he would be willing to help" I told him, I know I shouldn't but he needed to know.

"What? I don't see them" he looked around.

"I know, they are hiding" I informed him.

"Why?" he stopped for a moment and thought, then his expression changed. "Wait...they are only here when someone bad happens...what...what is going on that I don't know about" he asked me.

"There are things out there" I nodded out of the gates. "And it's killing our kind and its close" I told him.

"That's terrible, we have to tell the others" he blurted.

"You can't. Only teachers know, just don't let anyone out of these gates, and let no one in" he nodded at me. "Here they are" I jogged out the gates and ready to see the damage.

Stark slammed on the breaks, I didn't know he could drive. He walked over to us, topless? His chest covered with blood, and so was his jeans and face.

"Friggin' hell Stark! Is that all Zoey's?" he nodded, I feel queasy.

"Look, she has been sliced shoulder to shoulder, deep wound, she is in a lot of pain, because of _him_" he hissed as he jogged back to the truck me and Damien close behind.

"Why have you brought him with you?!" I yelled. Looking at him in horror, if anyone saw a human here, they would flip.

"Trust me, I didn't want to, he wouldn't let me take his car otherwise, and the good thing is, Zoey needs human fresh blood, he is her donor, you can say" he told me clenching his fists, and I understood why he didn't like Zoey feeding from him. Imprint.

"Right, thanks for the update, and I'm not responsible for him, he can stay with you, and I know nothing about him" I told him, I don't want to take the blame if he is found here.

"Neither do I" Stark said, I couldn't help to smirk.

"Stop chatting, get Zoey!" Damien suddenly interrupted. Oh my! Zoey! How could I have forgot, I rushed over to the car behind Stark. Stark opened the back door and said something to Heath, and he nodded.

"Erik, you carry Zoey, you are probably the strongest and fastest here" Stark ordered me.

"That's Fine" I told him, I didn't mind carrying Zoey, I have done it once before, and I have kissed her too.

"What! No, I am carrying her" Heath shouted.

"No you not, as I said Erik is stronger and faster, and why would Zoey want to be in your arms, you nearly killed her and your high, she hates that are you know that" Stark spat at him, Heath mumbled something under his breath and gave in.

"What do I do?" Damian asked.

"You keep this pressed to her chest" he tossed a Heath's Shirt to Damian.

"Eww! It's owned by the Vermin!" he squeaked. Then smiled.

"What about me!" Heath asked.

"I got to get you back to my room and sobered up!" Stark said not looking amused.

"I want to stay with Zoey! She might need more blood" He smiled smugly.

"Fine!" He spat. I jogged round to the side of the car and leant down and clutched to Zoey's body and lifted her up into my arms, Heath looked at me with pure jealously, soon as I touched Zoey an electric charge pulsed through my blood, as I thought, she belonged in my arms. I carried her all the way to her room without stopping; I didn't care about the people who stared at me as I carried Zoey, I even ignored Damien close at my side holding Heath's T-shirt to her wound.

We approached Zoey's room and I heard rather frantic out bursts coming from her room, the girl's were running around panicking. I burst through the door and placed Zoey softly on the bed, trying not to cause her pain. Why the hell would Heath do such a thing!? I'm honestly going to kill him that boy he just gets on my nerves.

"OH MY GOSH! I DIDNT THINK IT WOULD BE THAT BAD!" shrieked Erin.

"You got that right Twin" replied Shaunee.

"Right, you make sure she doesn't get to hot" I said.

"Got it, I'll get a flannel" Stevie ray said as she raced to the bathroom.

"Damian keep that pressed to her chest, Stark will be here soon with Heath"

"Heath!?" the girls all screamed.

"Yes, he is human, and Zoey will need his blood, pretty much now, you girls sort that out, make sure that she stops drinking from him when he looks weak" I ordered them. "I'll get Darius" I jogged out the room, leaving behind the panicked girls...and boys. I ran to Darius's room and luckily he was there, lay on his bed reading a novel, per usual.

"We need your help" I stormed in his room, and pulling the book of him.

"We? And why?" he asked puzzled.

"No time, But Zoey is badly hurt, knife wound, deep" I told him, as fast as possible. He understood quickly and grabbed his phone. "You can't ring Neferet, you know how she is" he nodded and chucked the phone down on the bed, I ran out the room and he followed close behind.

"How did she get it?" he asked while we ran.

"Oh. Her ex sliced her, he is drunk and high still" I told him, starting to run out of breath.

"What do you mean still Erik?" he asked, slightly pissed off.

"He...he came back with Zoey and Stark" I told him.

"SHIT! HE HAS PUT US ALL IN DANGER! HE CAN'T BE HERE! WHO KNOWS OF THIS?!" he yelled.

"Just me, stark, and the girls Stevie-ray's girls, the people I used to hang with...and I'm not so sure Zoey knows, she is pretty much out of it" I told him. "We also think that heath and Zoey are imprinted" Darius sighed angrily. We ran up the girls steps quickly, we got some pretty weird looks, but I didn't care, all I wanted to know was Zoey alright.

When we arrived at Zoey's room, Heath was lay on the spare bed looking awfully weak, and aroused, Zoey was lifeless on the bed with Stark leaning over and holding a sheet or something to her knife wound, sweat dripping down the side of his face, and his eyes watery, Stevie ray holding a cold towel to Zoey's head, the twins running around getting all the medical supplies ready for Darius to work, Jack over by the door checking if there are any teachers or nosey students coming to find out what all the fuzz is about, and Damien over by her clean sheets and clothes, getting stuff ready for her when she wasn't bleeding anymore, and healing.

"Whoa, she is in a worse state then I thought" he gasped, as he looked a Zoey. He rushed over to Zoey and moves Stark's hand away from her wound so he could see it.

"Right, I need, some bandages, Stitches, a pin, one of those needles" he pointed towards the sterilised surgical equipment the he required to help Zoey. Shaunee was the first to respond, everyone else, including me was froze to the spot. She quickly grabbed the stuff and handed them over to Darius. An eerie silence fell across the room as he began to operate on her.

"So what happened?" Stevie ray asked. "Stark never told us much"

"I don't know much either" Erin said.

"I know twin" Shaunee agreed.

"I don't know, I'm sure stark will tell us later" I said. "All I know is that Heath was high and drunk, and there must have been an argument to make him swipe her, Heath is sorry for it, so I guess it was an accident" I told them.

"An accident! Look at her, that's one flipping deep wound, no way was it accident, he wanted to get even, because he was probably jealous of them two together, I know I would be if anyone tried to steal my jack, but I would never hurt anyone like he has hurt Zoey" Damien said. That stabbed through me, the two of them together, Zoey and Stark, she shouldn't be with him, she should be with me, we belong together, I bet he doesn't get her, and anyway he doesn't know how to treat a girl, all the girls are after him now anyways, he would never make a relationship last, not with someone so perfect anyways, I know I shouldn't be saying this about my mate, but it's how I think, and I'm going to fight for Zoey, she will be mine.

"I never liked this girl, but who knew she was so damaged" Erin said sadly. She was damaged all because of him. Heath.

"Erik go down to Neferet, and tell her that I'm sick and unable to patrol tonight, I'm going to have to Stay here with Zoey, in case she needs more assistance" Darius ordered me.

"Okay" I said and walked out the room. I wondered out the girls dorm thinking of Zoey, what if she didn't make it, I would never be able to hold her perfect body alive again, I would never to able to kiss her, and feel that connection between us again, there are so many things me and her could do together, and we won't be able to. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder, it was jack.

"What are you doing coming out here?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to go on your own" he smiled sweetly.

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself jack, and I'm a teacher" I laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't want you on your own" he told me.

"Thanks, but you can really go back, all I'm doing is going finding Neferet, and coming back myself, and anyways I though she scared you?" I chuckled.

"She is scary, and I know but I wanted to ask you about this thing that is supposed to be killing our kind, because I heard Stark and Damien talking about it, and I thou-" Jack stopped in mid sentence, and froze in his place, staring into the darkness.

"Jack?" I asked, he never responded. "Jack?...Jack hello?" I asked again, while waving my hand in front of his face. "What's wrong?" I asked slightly worried now.

"Is...Is he dead?" he asked terrified, I looked around to see where he was looking, there lay a lad, covered with blood, the earth looked as if it was bleeding there was that much blood, he lay there lifeless. I ran over as fast as my legs could carry me, and knelt down at side of him; I rolled him over, and checked his pulse. Nothing. "I-is he?" Jack shouted, still frozen in place trembling.

"Yeah, he is" I shouted back, feeling panicked, it's on our land, and the sons haven't stopped it. Anger boiled up inside me, how is he dead! He should be alive, why haven't the sons saw this!

"Who is it?" He asked, walking slowly forwards.

"It' Shane Langford, and he's dead" I told him.

**Thanks for reading, so give us a review and tell us what you think. ^_^**

**Also... we would like you to tell us who you think, Zoey will be caught kissing and getting bit more then friendly with, Erik, Heath, Zach, or the new guy Stephan? (He doesn't appear till the next chapter or so). **


	14. Chapter 14 : Darkwing

**Heyy!!! Sorry we haven't updated in ages!!! Had exams, and ill family :/ but things are all good now ^_^ and we will hopefully get chapters on faster!!**

**Jack's POV.**

"Dead?" I repeated shocked unable to understand the word, "he...he can't be dead?!" I choked out, as if the words were sour on my tongue. "I saw h-him before, h-he was kissing Becca...behind the boys dorm" I stuttered, I felt warm tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"He was quite the player, and I'm sure he did, he will kiss anyone he can get his hands on, even my ex" Erik spat anger filling his eyes and his jaw clenched, and then his features smoothen out. "But, he is dead, I'm afraid"

"Oh no! That's horrible; Erik, have some respect, he is dead, stop talking about him that way, and we have to tell Neferet that there has been a murder within the school!" I yelled horrified. "It could be walking around here, watching our every move" I looked around frantically.

"No! We don't tell her...yet, Get the sons, how could they have missed this!?" he clenched his hands which were covered with Shane's blood into fists.

"I...I don't want to, they scare me!" I told him, feeling like a coward, he stared at me.

"Jack, you are going to have to, then come back here, and run, you don't know where this murderer is " My heart sank, all I wanted to do was cuddle Damien and he told me everything would be okay, and we would watch movies. "Jack?" Erik woke me from my thoughts, I never realised I had been staring at the body.

"Where are they?" I asked nervously, shifting awkwardly on one foot to the other. Erik rubbed his hands on his jeans getting the blood off, and pondered for a while.

"East wing, behind the tree, be careful and tell them who you are and what grade you are before you approach them" Erik told me, leaning back over to the body, removing his jacket and laying it over Shane's pale emotionless face. "Go!"

"What...What are you going to do? I don't want to leave you" I stared at him taking a step forwards.

"Jack, we have no time for this, go, I'm going to stay here" I nodded and ran off towards the east wing. How could someone kill someone, it's bizarre, and poor Becca, she is going to be crushed, i know I would be if I lost Damien, the thought just hurt too much, it felt a part of my heart was missing when I thought about him not being in my life. I stopped dead in my tracks, a dark mysterious figure moved around in the darkness. My heart stopped and my breathing became fast, its him, was all that ran though my mind, it screamed at me, telling me to turn back and run, but I couldn't, I was frozen, instead I asked it.

"W-Who are you?" I asked scared, the figure moved closer, I moved back a step, the face was dark, and the only thing I could see was a shiny piece of metal that shone because of the moonlight. Knife.

"I didn't do anything! Leave me a friggin lone!" it said, panic in its voice, it was a man, he walked forwards, his face became more into sight.

"I-I-" I couldn't get a word out.

"Why are you all running after me like I'm a _murderer_! Jeez" He threw his hands in the air. "You going to get a clear shot now aren't you?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, are you going to hurt me though?" I asked and looked at the knife, don't show fear, I straighten up and stood like a bodyguard, and I averted my gaze back to the strangers face.

"No, Are you one of them?" he asked curiously, he had stopped walking now, and rolled his sleeves up.

"One of who?" I asked confused. What is he on about?

"The vampire's with the equipment, they are trying to get me, I have been shot at 7 times, and I have no idea why" he told me, and looked around frantically.

"You are talking about the sons, and No I'm not one of them" I told him. "Are you going to put the...knife away?" I asked. He nodded and leaned down and shoved it in his black boots, and tapped the side of his boot were his knife was now tucked away.

"Why are they after me, I just transferred in, and they are already trying to kill me, they're psycho! Literally" He chuckled and walked forwards. "I'm Stephan" he lifted his hand for me to shake, I took it, his grasp was strong, but firm. He had dark brown hair, and light blue eyes just like Erik's, he was pretty tall too, about six feet, and he wore a black hoodie and blue baggy jeans, with big black boots.

"I'm Jack" I giggled, staring at him, and I must admit he was beautiful, but sadly straight, but it didn't bother me, I was happy with Damien.

"So what's the deal with them?" He asked looking around again.

"Dam! I forgot, come on!" I grabbed his forearm and ran towards the east wing again dragging him with me. How could I have gotten distracted!

"Where are you taking me man?!" he yelled almost falling over.

"Can't explain" I yelled back, still running, I stopped about 10 meters from the tree.

"Great welcoming?" He muttered, pulling his hood down.

"I'm... Jack Twist and this is Stephan..." I didn't know his last name; I looked over my shoulder at him to prompt him.

"Darkwing" He told me. "Man...Why are you talking to a tree? Have you lost it all together?" he asked confused.

"And Stephan Darkwing" I repeated

"I wouldn't be expecting a reply anytime soon" he snickered.

"Shut up!" I gave him the evils. "We are seniors" I announced. "I was sent here by Erik Knight" I told the tree...it sounds stupid to be talking to a tree, and doubt seemed to be crawling all over me, what if I have the wrong tree, I have just made a fool of myself in front of this dude. "We bring news, no harm" I said.

"Man...You are being really stupid now, can you just show me how to get to th-" he stopped mid sentence, and I understood why...a large man stood in front of us now, and by large and meant a beast, he was a son. "Okay...you wasn't talking to a tree! You was talking a building! Whoa!! Dude, you must have all the girls after you!"

"Shut up!" I glared at him, and he held his hands up in defeat. "What?"

"I am Ate" The warrior replied. "What is this news you bring forwards?" he asked me, never breaking eye contact and standing strong.

"A murder has been committed, wit-" I was cut off.

"There was a murder! And you never told me? I could have been bird food" I ignored him.

I carried on. "within the grounds, me and Erik Knight found the body, we need your assistance now, the murderer is still on the grounds we think" I spoke clearly and my sure my voice didn't break.

"What? There couldn't possibly be a murder, we are covering the grounds! No one has entered this school" Ate said, his hands in fists. "No one" he spat.

"Look...there really has been a murder! It's over in west wing! Erik is there now! Tell your men to get searching, before something else happens!" I shrieked. "Shane Langford is dead! Okay he is dead! And your men knew nothing! What sort of sons are you!" I spat, I felt the anger boiling up in me.

"I'll check it out, and I'll get the sons, and we follow Nyx" he put his fist over his heart.

"And would you tell the sons to stop chasing my friend here?" I asked and he nodded and jogged off.

"Come on, I need to go to Erik" I scurried off towards were I came from before I ran into Stephan. "And just for the sake of the conversation, I am gay" I told him.

"Doesn't bother me...just don't try and kiss me" he chuckled, which made me chuckle too.

"I won't, I have a boyfriend" I told him.

"This is bizarre!" He blurted starting to get out of breath.

"What is?" I asked curious.

"The fact that there is a murderer in the grounds, and we are talking about your sexuality!" He said with a serious face.

"Sorry" I mumbled," I guess I was just trying to forget and get my mind off that" I told him frowning.

We soon reached Erik, and he was talking to a son, he had a snake tattoo that ran around his wrist, which looked really cool.

"...and that's when I realised it was Shane, and got Jack to get you, How could you have missed it?" Erik was asking. "I'll inform the teachers, and warn the students..." he began.

"Poor kid" I heard Stephan beside me.

"I know, it's horrible, I need to go tell Damien" I said, I was more talking to myself then him.

"SHANE!" A broken scream came from behind; I would recognise that voice anywhere. The scream was half cut off with sobs. It was Becca. She ran past me and fell at Shane's body. "What have they done to you babe, I can't believe someone has done this to you, I can't believe your actually gone, I love you babe." she cried, letting her head fall on his non-beating chest. I was a little confused, why was Becca like this, she barely knew the guy, and she was after stark wasn't she?

"Excuse me miss, you cannot be here" a warrior said with all sympathy in his voice.

"Do not tell me were and were not I can be" she said through clenched teeth. She held Shane's body in her trembling hands.

"But miss...You canno-" the warrior began.

"Shut up you inconsiderate arsehole, can't you see _my boyfriend_ is dead!" she cried, whoa, boyfriend, hang on...that was bull. She was after stark, and she barely knew him, never battered an eyelash at him, as far as she knew he was just a player at school, but boyfriend, he wouldn't date anyone, he was a player, I had some conversations with the guy, and he had a new girl he liked every couple of days, he said he would never go for a relationship. Being tied to a girl was sad he said, you turn into a wimp, and you don't go through the heartbreak and all the other complicated stuff that comes along, new girl new romance he always said.

"Poor girl" Stephan said. "Quite the temper though" he muttered, and he was right, she was terrible with her temper.

"You have no idea" I said.

"Miss, I am very sorry with your loss, but please, we need to move him, you can see him later" The warrior said leaning over offering his hand to her, she took it and sniffled. "There you go" he said.

"Thank-you" she thanked the warrior "I will see you later baby" she said to Shane, I know this is horrible, but what was he thinking having her as a girlfriend. Becca wiped her eyes trying to remove the eyeliner that had stained her face. She looked up and stared at me then to Stephan who were standing there staring back without a word.

"We are sorry" I said to her, she ignored me and carried on staring at Stephan. She shocked me though, she suddenly ran into Stephan's arms and clung to him desperately, making him uneven on his feet, and stumbling backwards. Stephan was wide eyed and looked at me with the wtf face, and then put his arms around the crying girl unable to think of anything else to do. He rubbed her back, and then her hair and kissed her head, and muttered soothing words to her as she sobbed, and looked over at me again, and mouthed the words, 'this is weird, I don't even know the girl' he bit his lip, and pulled her away from him and looked at her in the eyes, and said, "Look at me, everything will be fine now, come on let's get you something to drink, you must be freezing" he was really good at helping people and I noticed.

"Excuse me Jack?" I turned around to find out who was talking to me.

"Yes" I answered, it was the warrior Ate.

"I am sorry I never believed you at first, I should have gone and checked it out sooner, I never thought the death would have been this bad" He said to me and bowed his head.

"It's okay" I told him. "Do you have any idea who did this?" I asked, I couldn't believe how I was...I felt like a different person...not being scared...or vulnerable, I felt powerful, but not in a bad way, I held myself together and shown no fear today, and I was proud, but I miss the old me, all I really wanted to do know was go back to Damien and cuddle and watch a dorky film or look at my snow globes, it was too much of an eventful day today, I pushed the thoughts out of my head and looked at ate, ready to listen to his answer.

"I'm sorry, we do not know anything helpful yet, we do have some men around, and we are going to become public now so everyone will see us, and make sure all the students know...and are very careful, all we know about this death is he was murdered, and it will not be the end of it... this murder will not stop...he is going to try and kill someone else...at this school" the words came to a shock to me, and I felt the warm tears in my eyes building up, I nodded, the thought that scared me was that Damien would be in trouble and so are all my friends. Ate walked over to his warrior's and they began to discuss the death of Shane.

"Jack...I'm going to take this Becca girl in, she is freezing and pretty cut up, I'll probably see you tomorrow mate yeah?" Stephan asked me, I nodded. I think I should warn him about Becca, and how she...well...how she falls for people, give him a heads up...but at the moment, I really can't be bothered, another time.

"I'll see you at dinner if you want, and I'll introduce you to everyone, but I think we just need some sleep right now" I told him and pulled my sleeves down because my arms were starting to get cold.

"Yeah, I'll see you at dinner, then I can see this boyfriend of yours" he chuckled and smiled, then turned away and walked over to Becca, who slipped her arm through his.

"That's not going to last long" a voice came from behind, it was Erik.

"I know" I muttered. "I thought she was after Stark, and then she said Shane was her boyfriend, and now she is buddy buddy with the new guy Stephan...how many people does she like?" I asked.

"Stephan...did you just say Stephan...he is here?" Erik asked wide eyed.

"Umm...Yeah, he just took Becca for a drink to help her shock" I replied. "Why?" I asked curious.

"Stephan Darkwing...Keep an eye on him" Erik warned lowering his voice. "He gives of that bad vibe feeling"

"He seems like a nice guy as far as I know" I said honestly.

"He is very powerful" he told me looking around. "He has _all_ five elements" I was shocked by this...all five, that's like a one in nine billions chance. "Don't trust him jack"

"Just because he has all five elements, doesn't mean he can't be trusted" I said, but Erik shook his head.

"His father...He was Evil...pure Evil, and he will follow his father's footsteps eventually, just as his mother did... his father...killed my parents" Erik said, sadness filling his face.

**Thanks for reading...and we hoped you liked it, and keep on reading...it means a lot that we have a lot of reviews and people reading. So please keep on reviewing!! ^_^ oh and what do you think of this new mysterious character Stephan? **

**Also we would like to recommend our new story, Face down. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Words

**Heyy Fanfictioners! Sorry long time no write! We have had loads of things on! But thanks for being so supportive and reading our story and reviewing! It means so much! Please Enjoy! And remember to review! ^_^**

Stark POV.

I watched Erik race off with my Zoey In his strong vampire arms. All I could feel was a pulse of pure jealously stab me in the back, while Erik goes and helps my lovely Zoey to health; I'm stuck with the twit that put her like that. I shouldn't be jealous though, Zoey kissed me, and Erik is my mate, he will help her, suddenly the jealously that was weighed on my shoulders began to soften. I want to stay with Zoey but I really need to sober him up, or Zoey will become drunk off this drugged up blood, the twit face.

"Hey! I thought I was going with Zoey?" he shouted and began to charge forwards, I quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back forcefully. I felt like hitting him, but it will not get me anywhere, well I would a little feel better if I rearranged his face.

"Well so do I, But I'm stuck with you" I said through gritted teeth, I released his arm and walked back to the car, how much strength that took me was unbelievable, to just walk away and not punch his lights out! I leaned over the seat and grabbed the keys out the ignition and slammed the door shut. "I have to sneak you in, and get you half not drunk" I walked past him and kicked a stone with my right foot and watched it skid along the floor. Heath slumped forwards and dragged his self to me and mumbled some words I didn't quite catch and frankly I couldn't be bothered to listen to. Zoey, I hope she is okay, god I don't know what I will do if anything happened to her. I love her. Yeah, that is stupid Stark! You barely know her! Shut up, and concentrate on helping her!

"Oi! What about my car dude? It's in the middle of the road!" He blurted and pointed towards the stray car in the dark road. "What if someone robs it? Or crash's into it?" I looked over my shoulder and shrugged.

"Not my Problem, It's a piece of junk any who" I said, I couldn't help but smile smugly. I saw his face drop then he shook his head and caught me up tripping over his feet but steadying himself.

"Junk? Seriously! How many girls I have had in that tru-"He began to tell me, but I shut him up.

"Dude" I said sarcastically. "Don't kid yourself, Your not that charming" I told him he scoffed and muttered something like 'better than you', but whatever I could win that hands down, but I didn't have time to go into that. "Stay here moron" I told him and pushed him back out the front gate I just walked through.

"Whyyyy?" He complained, I'm sure he is still five or something, what did Zoey ever see in him?

"I need to check the place is clear, you aren't meant to be here, remember moron?" I raised my eye brow. Heath rolled his beady eyes, and then his face changed suddenly.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" he blurted and ran to the side of the road holding his mouth and threw up all over an innocent pine tree. I know two things; He is cleaning it, and not coming in my room until he is certain he isn't going to be making anymore oatmeal! I turned my gaze away as I was feeling quite woozy watching him, I have never been able to cope with sick well, and he can't handle his beer well either.

I strode through the front gates looking confident, well trying to act natural, but you know you look suspicious when people are like 'act natural!' and that's right, because I am trying to sneak in a human, that must look really bad if I got caught. It would look like my bloodlust was taking over, we learned about this in class, he is my personal feed, and forever in my dept, I would look gay, and that's the worst of it all, never mind not fully changed but gay, I cannot deal with that within my teenage bizarre fledging life. I looked around and walked in large circles checking the grounds to make sure I wasn't going to get caught.

"You shouldn't look so suspicious...It gives away your up to something babe" I jumped a mile and nearly fell on my arse, I spun around to face...Becca, that's just want I needed. A crazy psycho stalker. She definately has a one way ticket on the crazy train!

"Man! It's you" I said grumpily, why is she everywhere, does she have a tracker on me or something, I ran my fingers through my silky hair. Her body was stood in the shadows so I had to squint to see her, and that was strange, she normally jumps me.

"Of course it's me silly, did you miss me?" she asked grinning widely, which wasn't cute, it was pretty scary, I opened my mouth to tell her go get lost and crawl back to her nest or something but she started to talk again. "Of course you did, I missed you to, do you want to come back to my room and watch a movie babe, I have pop corn and-"I put my hand over her mouth because to be honest, her stupid voice gives me a headache.

"Shut up!" I whisper shouted at her and removed my hand quickly, because honestly she seriously gave me the creeps, and I mean the creeps, gave me nightmares for weeks.

"Your hand smells nice" she said and put her shaky fingers to her lips and breathed the word whoa breathlessly, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do, touch her. She shook her head and removed her hand and began speaking again, "so who is that human boy you are trying to sneak in?" my mouth dropped, she knew about him? I'm really not good at sneaking people in, what do I answer? Think stark! Think!

"I have no idea what you are on about" I said quickly, what a stupid thing to say, she knows you're up to something, and of course she would have saw you with him, why can't I lie better? I spun around to try and look like I was actually going somewhere; I'll go sit by a tree, looking like I'm pondering or something.

"Stop trying to look like you're doing something else, I saw you and him get out of that crappy truck, and you are right, he isn't that charming, you are way more hotter than him babe" she babbled, I rolled my eyes, how the hell did she know I said that, how long was she watching? How close has she been, she really is a stalker. "Do you want me to help you sneak him in? Is he going to your room? or basement?" she asked, and stared at me with eager eyes.

"Umm, I can handle him, you go in to the dorms, I would just hate for you to get caught" I said hoping I sounded believable, If I sounded like I cared, she may listen to me, well that used to work on girls, and I'm not proud of it, I used to treat them like shit.

"Aww, so you do care, oh okay then, I will see you later then honey, bye" she said flattered, just like clockwork, I still got it. Becca did something that shocked me completely, she walked forwards and grabbed my face between her cold hands and kissed my lips softly and whispered in my ear 'I love you', and just walked away. Yeah, that's right, just walked away, no clinging, crying sob story about how she is being rejected or unloved. She just walked away. What was all that about, she always argues? Never mind, it's not important.

I looked around again, no one here, now to get that nit wit in. I strolled casually back to the metal front gates and looked for heath. I found him lay in front of that stupid truck singing I shall not be moved, I think this sobering up is going to be harder than I thought.

"Come on you hooligan" I shouted to him and waved my arm at him; he rolled over and looked at me confused.

"I thought you left me here to die" he said, and jumped up on his feet. Yeah, that's clever, lie in front of a shit truck.

"You don't understand how tempting that sounds right now" I muttered, heath scoffed. "Stop staggering around and get your arse into gear" I shouted over my shoulder and began to run, I rubbed my head in frustration, this is the last thing I need, I want to be with Zoey, to be the first person her beautiful eyes lay upon when she wakes up from the stressful nightmare. Heath jogged behind me, trying to look sober, but evidently failed. We crossed the path and ran round to the back of the school, still hoping not to be spotted.

"How far do I have to run now? I'm shattered." Heath moaned, but keeps the pace with me.

"Not far now" I answered. "The dorms straight ahead" I told him, I wanted to hit him again and again, I have done it once before and I can do it again.

"Thank Goodness!" He said out of breathe. I pulled to a stop and opened the front door quietly, I removed my shoes because it's so much quieter without them on, and turned around and looked at heath who had his hands on his dirty knees panting. I thought he was a sports kind of guy, how wrong I was.

"Take your shoes off quick" I whispered to him, he nodded and did it, without any questions surprisingly. I walked across the main chilling room quietly and into the kitchen. I opened the silver fridge and grabbed some water then quietly shut the door.

"Whoa! Free food!" Heath's deep voice boomed and I shushed him, he shook his head and grabbed a hand full of food and rammed it into his face.

"Disgusting, you bloody animal" I muttered, okay, so I could eat like that and probably all the other boys did, but they and I still had some dignity when we did it. I strolled out the kitchen and Heath followed like a lap dog, I took him to my dorm room and frankly my new roommate was not here yet, which was a really good thing.

"Whoa, dude, Nice place" he said and dropped all the food on the floor as well as his muddy shoes, his open bag of sweets all crashed around him and rolled in every direction, and this is what you get Stark, for bringing the animal in your room. "Whoa, you have a huge room, whoa, a bed set up for me as well, aren't you nice, wait till I tell Zoey I have a bed here" he said, I placed the water on the bedside table.

"That isn't your bed and no way are you staying her longer then needs be, I'm not coping with you for more than two days" I spat out. "That's my new roommates, and I had to clean my room for his arrival, so get your sweaty feet off his bed, as I don't want to do any more bloody cleaning" I yelled a little too loudly. "And talking about your feet, you got red paint all over the floor, and you're cleaning it!" I jumped on my bed and shoved my face in my pillow, why can't I just have one normal day? Just one.

"Relax dude, it's just a bed and a grubby floor, no big deal" Heath said in a grumpy tone, I groaned in frustration, and he got to his feet as I heard a loud thud on the floor. "Where's the cleaning things?

"Bathroom, Under the sink" I muttered, "and when you have done that you sleep until your sober, and drink that water I brought up for you, then we can go see Zoey" I pulled the cover over my head, and snuggled into bed, I couldn't wait for some sleep, but I knew I wouldn't get any, not with Zoey on my mind. I can't believe this has happened, it's all my fault, I should have tried harder to stop her from leaving, but instead, I went with her just because I wanted to spend more time with her alone with no questions, and look what's happened, she is near death and I'm stuck with this idiot! How could he nearly kill his ex girlfriend, and be so calm about it. I peaked over the covers slightly and saw him knelt down on the floor cleaning up the mess he made, I put my face back under the blue covers, and closed my tired eyes. Go to sleep Stark, you can't do anything when you're tired to help Zoey, and Zoey can't have heath's blood because she will get drunk, then a thought sliced thought my mind, they are going to have a strong imprint! How can I compete with that? And things just get better and better.

"Finished, no more stain! Can we go to Zoey now" He asked excitedly, I couldn't help it something inside of me snapped and I had uncontrollable rage.

"No Heath! First things first, why would she want to see a pathetic idiot that put her in that state in the first place? Huh?" I paused "and in case you haven't noticed already, she is nearly dead for Christ's sake! Dead? And secondly your here for one reason only, to give her the blood she needs, frankly I don't give a shit about you, and honestly I have had enough of your ego, I could knock you into next week if I wanted!" I took a short breathe, I just couldn't stop shouting in his face. "How can you act so bloody normal when you nearly killed your ex girlfriend you stupid arsehole! You don't deserve her she is everything you should never have had your poisoned hands on" My anger was at its height, I was so angry with him, I wanted to rip his head off, and he knew I could beat him in a fight.

"Whoa, Dude, I'm not particularly fond of you either, you messed my face up that time but I'm here for Zoey and if that means staying in a room with you...the retarded Stark then okay, and she isn't my ex, she is my girl, my girl! And I love her and she loves me and that's all that matters" I hit the covers from over my head and lunged towards him and grabbed his throat and slammed his head into the hard wall; I felt the blood rushing round my body.

"Your girl? I thought Kayla was your girl, arrh, you thought I forgot about that, she was Zoey's best friend am I right?" I raised my eye brow, he nodded in shame. "As I thought, you don't love her, you don't even understand the word, you used her and then you used her friend...and to me, that doesn't seem like a very nice guy, I have been many things, but never a cheat or an abuser, and defiantly not to a girl I swore to love" I spat. His eyes widened in shock, I bet he never knew that I knew about the abusing, words were just running off my tongue. There was a long pause before he answered while he thought of something to say.

"You will never understand that I and Zoey are better for each other then you are with her, we have a connection since we have known each other longer, and she will always choose me over a nobody like you!" He ranted and tried to get out of my iron grip, which was impossible.

"Is that all you can say?" I scoffed, "A nobody like me? Is that why she kissed me? Eh?" I slammed his head against the wall again; his eyes began to well up with tears, so I hit a nerve. "I warned you to stay away from her, I knew you would bring trouble to her, and I was right, when she is finished with your blood, you stay away from her, until she says different, got it? Or you will be needing the ambulance on speed dial" I said through gritted teeth and tightened my grip around his throat.

"S-she kissed you?" he snivelled totally ignoring my question and threat.

"Yes, she did, how does it feel? To know another guy has had his hands on her, to know she has feelings for someone else? It hurts doesn't it?" I waited a moment, he gave me no response, he just stared at me horrified. "You feel like shit now don't you, well that's exactly how Zoey felt, but worse, she watched you kiss her best friend Heath, her best friend! And that's not all you did, is it? How do you feel huh?" I said my jaw clenched tight again. "I never liked you, since the first moment I met you, and you made me hate to the next level, you will get what's coming to you, no matter what" I spat.

"I love her though" He mumbled looking to the ground. "I regret everything I have done to her, I carry it around with me and I can't forget, and it can't be changed, so I deal with it" he told me, and stopped struggling under my grip.

"Well you have a stupid way of showing her love!" I let go off him and his hand instantly grabbed his throat. Love her, pfft, yeah because having sex with her best friend show the dying love well.

"Go to sleep, I'm not wasting anymore breath on you, I will wake you when she needs blood" I stomped over to my bed and got in it, and tried to relax.

"I'm sorry Stark" Heath whispered and I watched him drag himself to the bed and get comfy. Nothing more was said that night, but the tension in the room was so strong; a knife could cut through it. It was hard to sleep, but somehow we both managed it, all I could do was hope that she will be okay, I needed her to be. Exhausted, I fell into a deep sleep, thinking of her and only her.

**Thanks for reading! And I hope you really enjoyed it! We can tell you one thing, things are about to get very interesting with Zoey and Stephan. So please please keep reading, and we really hope you liked the story so far. And please review telling us what you think about the story! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16 : Extraordinary

**Heyy! Fanfictioners! I know it's been ages since we last wrote, but we have been on holiday! To Tenerife! So we hope you enjoy this chapter, because we really enjoyed writing it. Please remember to review and tell us what you think! It means a lot. ^_^**

**Zoey POV.**

Many Hours Later...

My painful nightmare was finally coming to an exhausting end. I kept slipping in and out of consciousness, not really remembering what was going on around me, it suck to be honest, there are still blanks in my memory no matter how hard I try to think of what happened. My pulsing blood was not running out of me like a never ending river anymore, but the throbbing pain still clutched to me, reminding me of what he had done. I never want to see him again, I'm glad I couldn't hear him around me, I hope when I open my eyes, I can't see him, all the memories, all the pain, I hope he is going through hell right now, pure hard hell.

I felt drained, not only of my blood, but of my normal life, I knew things would never be the same. I lay very still, as I knew every movement I made, would send excruciating pain all thought my aching body, making me weaker and weaker by the second. I haven't opened my eyes since Stark left my side, I was afraid of what I looked like, to see strange faces around me, I missed him, I was vulnerable and in complete, I knew this now. I heard the ruffled concerned voices around me, but I couldn't make out who they were, they changed every time I woke up.

"Is she going to wake up? She has been out for ages" A high pitched voice shrieked. I had heard this voice before, but who it was, was a mystery to me right now.

"I know she looks so pale and broken; do you think she needs more mortal blood?" a soft boys voice asked, I heard footsteps coming towards me, then a cold hand placed upon my forehead, I didn't move a muscle, I wasn't in the mood to talk, or to look at intrigued people that didn't even like me I understood why they didn't like me, I treated them like shit, but I had my reasons didn't I?.

"Her temperature is very low" a deep man's voice announced, this voice was new, I have never heard of him before, He sighed heavily. "It's not a good idea to give her blood when she is unconscious, I need her to be awake" He announced. He moved his hand away from my forehead and lightly grasped my shoulder; he shook me ever so slightly. I knew this was going to happen, I knew I had to wake up at one point, but this is too soon. I don't want to drink blood, no matter how nice it tastes, I don't want to be woken up, I want to sleep and leave this school, nothing but bad luck has happened since I came. Blood... urgh that sounds disgusting. The image of horror movies crept into my mind, a blood thirsty monster, killing an innocent soul. I don't ever want to be like that. Ever. Thinking about drinking blood was disgusting, yet ironic, I'm a fledging, going to be a vampire...maybe, and hated the idea of drinking blood, well that's going to go down well.

"Is she dead?" A sweet twang voice asked, she seemed worried and scared for my life, and I barely knew her, this person I did remember, Stevie-ray.

"She isn't dead, she is breathing" the voice over me said, still shaking me. "One of you get the boy and Stark" he ordered sharply, his voice was very strong and powerful, I could tell he had authority as I heard someone scurry out the room to get Stark and 'the boy'. Who was the boy? But that doesn't matter stark is coming. "Zoey? Zoey? Come on wake up, everything is over now" He paused, his voice was very soothing, I could listen to him all day, he sounded all powerful and assertive, the kind of person you would avoid, but he was soothing, it didn't make sense. I let my heavy eye lids flicker open to set my eyes upon a room full of concerned faces looking at me, I couldn't help the sudden rush of self-consciousness wash over me like an unwanted tidal wave.

"She's awake! Oh my God, Zoey you had us all worried sick" she said relieved, I think her name was Erin, if I remember correctly.

"Yeah, look we know you were a real pain in the arse, but we never wished this on you, did we twin?" her name escaped me, it was a name I hadn't heard before, I will have to try and remember it, as it looks like I'm going to be staying here a lot longer then I planned. Erin nodded rapidly.

"Zoey, do you feel alright?" The man next to me asked, I looked up through my dark eye lashes, he was...buff. I mean, he has muscles the size of buildings; he had dark short hair that brought out his broad jaw line. "Do you feel any other pain besides your wound? Do you feel Lightheaded? Distressed? Confused?" He asked staring at me intently; he stayed silent, waiting for my response.

"I umm..." I couldn't form words, it's like I forgot how to speak, I looked around the room staring at all the worried faces. "I umm, don't have any pain anywhere else" I looked at him again "Umm, and No...No...And Yes" I answered, I was confused, I had no idea how I got here, I don't remember anything really after I got into this situation. Like how I am in my room, and how I'm not bleeding, and when did Stark leave me?

"Confused Huh? What are you confused about priestess?" He asked. Priestess? What? I sighed.

"I umm, I'm just confused in general really, I don't remember much, I kept blacking out, didn't I" I said and moved my arm which sent sharp pains all across my chest, I winched in pain.

"Don't move just yet priestess" he bowed, what was wrong with him? "And yes you did, I'm sure your friends will explain everything later, but at the moment you need more blood to get your strength" He told me, ugh, the blood I forgot about that. And friends? Was he serious, only Stark talks to me really, and that other guy, Shane, and I don't see Erik around the school, Since I'm never in it.

"Oh... Umm... Can I pass on that? It kind of makes me queasy thinking about drinking it, Sorry" I said honestly, the whole room barked with laughter, I even think cats were snickering, which was odd, maybe I was going crazy? "Umm...could I just have some water please?" I asked feeling awkward, I shifted uncomfortable in bed, I pushed my arms out securely and used as much force I could to push up my shaky body. The man's hands were instantly behind me, lifting me up with effort. "Thanks" I muttered.

"No thanks are necessary dear Zoey" he said and bowed with his fist over his heart. "May I please check your wound? " He asked and he bent down, I nodded. "Would you like some pain killers?" he asked me. I guess he is the guy who saved my life, I need to thank him.

"Umm, Okay then, If you need too" I answered.

"Well, your pain killer will be here soon" he told me, a smirk on his tanned face. He inspected the bandage across my chest; he pealed it back to get a better look. "And the bleeding has eased up a little. You should be fine in a couple of days" he told me still looking at my wound, wait, what? DAYS! I have to stay in this room, for days! What the hell am I meant to do? Count the dust specks that fall?

"What is your name?" I asked curious, ignoring him talking about my wound, and the dozens of eyes staring at me.

"My name is Darius, I am a son of Erebus" He bowed...again. Son of Erebus, that's what Stark was on about. So that's why he looks so strong and powerful, he was a warrior guarding the grounds so that psycho murder doesn't get in the house of night. He started to press the bandage back to my chest; I felt the throbbing pain become more intense.

"Well, Darius, Thank you" I smiled at him, and I actually meant it.

"For what priestess?" He smiled back looking slightly confused.

"Saving my life" I answered simply. I saw a sparkle in his eye, and I understood that he was pleased with himself, he never shown emotion to what I said, but that sparkle said it all. "Thank you" I grinned sweetly.

"It's what I am here for Zoey, now listen to me, carefully" he spoke to me sternly, his voice nothing but a whisper, he leaned closer to my ear, "Don't leave the grounds again, you don't understand the danger that's outside the gates at this very moment, it's not safe" he sighed and then carried on talking "Stay close to Stark, He knows confidential things, and has an extraordinary gift, he can protect you" he moved away and pressed his finger to his lips. He cleared his throat, "so take it easy, and get some rest" he announced, obviously trying to cover up the fact that he just whispered, should I say important information into my ear, that they don't know. Stark had a gift? I didn't know that, he never told me, what was it?

At that moment, some petite looking boy walked thought the door, then Stark casually strolled in the room his eyes set on the floor, he blinked and looked up through his eye lashes at me, and I saw a cocky smile waver on his face for a second before he looked up. He stared at me for a moment, and he looked almost...apologetic. Then I understand, at that very moment, he walked through the door, smug smile on his stupid cute face. Heath. I stared in horror. Everyone else was invisible to me; it was just me and him.

"Hey babe, Miss me?" He said, those four words, made me hate him instantly. It made me think how could he be so calm, and such a jerk after putting me near death? Didn't he think of how I was feeling?

"What are you doing here? Trying to kill me again?" I spat, I don't want him here! I don't care about him! I don't want to see him again! How could he walk in the room, so smug and proud? His smug smile faded by now.

"I never meant to hurt yo-"he began to say, but I cut him off, I wasn't interested in anything he had to say. Not anymore.

"Just Leave" I hissed and looked to the bed covers, I don't want to look at him, because he will do the puppy eyes that make me forgive him, and melt into his arms like always...but not this time.

"Priestess, you need to calm down and relax" Darius suddenly said, I noticed he had moved away from the bed and stood position at the door guarding it protectively. I took a deep breath.

"Why won't you let me explain Z?" Heath complained, shivers ran through my body, and I got Goosebumps, he called me Z. His nickname for me, it brought back all the memories, laying in the tall grass together, sat on the beach watching the sun set, cuddling watching TV, going out for romantic meals. He was a good boyfriend, yeah he abused me, a little, but he was angry or drunk, he always had an uncontrollable rage. He always made up for what he did, and he was truly sorry, it's no excuse though. But I loved him, how could I be so cruel? A voice in the back of mind whispered 'he was cruel to you, you're not being mean, you're being strong Z'. I was so messed up, what do I say? The voice in my mind carried on talking 'him and Kayla, you can't forget about that'. I took a deep shaky breath, I tried to forget about them, but who could forget something so heartbreaking, so cruel, so evil.

"Priestess, please calm do-"Darius began to say, but I carried on talking. I know I was being rude, but I needed to get my words out.

"You explain things all the time, and you never change" I spat. "Heath, just leave...Please" I whispered, already feeling the tears begin to form. Zoey, you're not going to cry, okay. Be strong. Things will get better. They have too. Don't let Heath show your weakness. "Don't embarrass yourself, you're not welcome here". I pushed some hair out of my eyes, and heard Darius begin talking to Stark, saying something on the lines of 'this was a bad idea'. He just stood back, and let us carry on arguing, and he realised he wasn't going to get a word in edge ways.

"Zoey, Don't be like that" He pleaded, he walked forwards and bent down and planted a soft kiss on my warm forehead, that sent sparks round my body. "See just like old times Z". The kiss was a shock, I ignored it, he is never going to give up, why did I have to go to the beach just to make him jealous! Then none of this would have happened.

"Heath! I'm not being like anything, I'm being myself, and making the choice I should have stayed with ages ago" I stared at him, his expression never changed, "Staying always from you, and old times, oh you mean when you slept with my meant to be best friend, or the time you kissed that slag at the fun fair? Or the time you said you loved me, but left me" I yelled, I sounded horrible, but I could help myself, the people in the room hated me anyways, so it didn't matter, they got the show they wanted. "Old times is all they are ever going to be, a memory, one I wish to forget"

"You don't mean that Zoey" He smiled and shook his head. "and I was messed up then, I'm fine now"

"This is better than TV" I heard someone mutter, but I wasn't actually bothered at that moment exactly who that was.

"Your fine now? Is this what you call fine? Slicing your ex girlfriend across the chest, because your jealous of her being happy with another guy? That's fine is it?" I asked.

"That's not the only reason I flipped, you did some freaky shit! With your hands, you burned Dustan's chest!" He blurted looking very confused, and so was I. Everyone gasped around me, except me, Heath and Stark. It suddenly slammed into my head, like I had just retrieved a lost memory, I tried to protect Stark, and that heat radiated off my hands, I remember it! I looked down at my hands; they still looked the same as before. How could I explain this? His chest was full of them horrible blisters, and burns, he screamed out in pain, I had done that. I bit my lip in thought.

"You burned his chest Priestess?" Darius suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I did, But I don't know...I couldn't have...It's... I can't... but I did" I stuttered. "I can't explain it, I was just really angry, and Dustan was coming for Stark and I just pushed my hands out and heat suddenly rushed to them, and when I touched him he just screamed out in pain, and I didn't know why, and then he lifted his top up to show these horrible burns, and blisters, I don't know how I did it. It's impossible right?" I asked Darius, he thought for a second and then he face suddenly became amused.

"What is so funny?" I asked getting slightly annoyed; it wasn't the time to be laughing at a past joke or something. Darius walked forwards and kneeled down at side of me. "What are you doing?"

"A test" He replied. "Right, Get angry" He told me, I looked at him confused.

"I am angry, because he is here!" I practically yelled. "Will you just leave Heath!" I looked at Heath with dagger eyes.

"That's good" He smiled. "And Heath you stay" Good? And Heath stay? Did he think this was a joke, I thought he was normal, he seemed a little off the rails at the moment. "Right I want you to touch my arm and feel all the anger and pain and frustration you have in you and push it to your hands with powerful force, think about Heath and him being here" He told me, concentrating hard.

"But what if it's true me doing that to his mate" I nodded to Heath. "I don't want to fry you too" I said confused.

"I will be fine, I will heal better than him, go on, and try it" He told me, smiling, and then he looked down to my hands. I reluctantly gave up, and did what he said, I placed my hands lightly on his huge forearm and closed my eyes, and let the anger take over me, I heard shuffling around me, as everyone gathered round to see if I really could burn people. I ignored them, again. I felt the anger building up, boiling in my blood, I gritted my teeth, thinking of all the bad I had been through, the anger of Heath being in the room, the night at the beach and thinking everything will be okay and that nothing is wrong. Then I suddenly felt the familiar presence of that warmness fill me, the overpowering heat sizzled down my arms, my arms were on fire, like they were before, warmth was pulsing though my veins again. Then I felt it suddenly leaving my fingertips and transferring to Darius's arm. I heard his gasp in shock and pain, I felt horrible, and guilty for hurting the guy who saved my life. I opened my eyes, and let the anger drift away, and so did the heat.

"Priestess, you have an element for fire!" he laughed with joy. "This is brilliant!" Gasps and mutters began to echo around the room. I looked to Darius' arm and saw the exact same sight I saw on Dustin's chest, I stared gob smacked, I had just done that. Huge blisters reached up his arm and disappeared under his tight sleeve that clung to his biceps.

"Extraordinary" Damien breathed and inspected what I had done, same as everyone else around, I could only imagine what they were thinking, and by their faces they were all seriously amused. Was there only me who felt bad about burning his arm? I guess so.

"That's not the only thing I can do, I don't think" I admitted, I just remembered, how could I have forgotten so easily?

"Priestess? Are you sure? What else may you be able to do?" Darius asked excited, clasping his big hands together.

"I forgot all about it, when I kept blacking out, I remember I was too hot and then too cold, the fire warmed me up, and then I wished to be cold again, and then I felt like my body suddenly went cold, and I felt a soft breeze blowing at me, and only me, it whirled around me, could that be an element? Like the fire? "

"It might be, I need you to try, try and call the wind!" he clenched his hand in excitement, and I was excited now, how cool would it be if I could control fire and wind! I wiggled my toes under the cover, and closed my eyes, I thought of the wind, and begged it to come to me, just like it did before and helped me cool down as it whirled around my body like a protective guard.

A sudden gush of wind buzzed throughout the room, blowing loose papers all over the room, I heard it whistling as it moved around the room past everyone, before it settled a low breeze on me, filling me gently. I felt a wide grin spread on my face.

"I did it" I smiled, looking down on myself, and then looked up relived, everyone's face was different, but one emotion stud out the most, excited.

"This is amazing news! You have two elements! They are so rare! And you have two of them! Not only One! But two!" Damian yelled with joy, everyone started talking with each other about what they had just witnessed as I sat there, still trying to get my head around the fact I just controlled wind, as well as fire. All in a rush, I was exhausted, completely shattered, I let my head drop back and rested it on the wall, and my eyes felt extremely heavy compared to before.

"You need sleep priestess; the elements would have taken it out of you because you're so weak right now" Darius told me. I nodded and yawned. "You do still need the blood though"

"From him?" I blurted out looking disgusted, Stark chuckled.

" Zoey I got to ask something, did you feel all, I can't explain it... Umm Amazing and Relaxed? When you drank from me?"

"I think you mean aroused" Stark scoffed.

"Exactly" Heath grinned and nodded.

"I don't want to drink from you! I don't need blood! I'm fine!" I huffed and crossed my arms. "I'm not drinking from him! You can't make me!" I sounded like a little child, but I didn't care at that moment.

"You need to" Heath hissed, which automatically made me hate him, he thinks he owns me.

"I'm sorry Zoey, But you do need to" Stark said sadly, looking at the floor. Stark didn't want me to, but he knew I had to and so did I.

I took a deep breath. "Fine, but then he leaves" I told everyone.

"You will need more blood later" Darius told me, I nodded in understanding.

"Well he only comes when I need the blood, Deal?" I looked at Darius.

"Deal!" He said before Heath could disagree.

"Fine, Heath come here then, I don't want to do this, but I have no bloody well choice do I!" I huffed again.

"Hang on Priestess" Darius said, holding one hand up. "Everyone else leave, I'm sure she doesn't want an audience, you can see her tomorrow, when she is well rested, Thanks for everyone's help" he announced. Moaning and disappointing mummers came from them as they started to shuffle out the room.

"That's no fair, we like the action" A girl said.

"I agree twin" That was Erin.

"Give em' some privacy you guys" Stevie ray chimed in.

"Yeah, Thank you" I told them as they started to leave and waved goodbye, and I meant it when I said thank you, they all helped to save my life, and I am forever grateful. Stark began to shuffle to the door as well, dragging his feet along with him.

"Stark?" I spoke softly; he looked up from the floor and looked at me wryly. "Please don't leave" He stopped in this tracks and nodded then walked back over the bed, I could see in his eyes, he didn't want to watch me drink from heath, but I didn't feel safe in the dorm without him. "Could you please stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, If that's what you want?" he asked.

"It is, I don't feel safe...without you" I admitted feeling my cheeks becoming flushed, it was Heath's turn to scoff now.

"And I don't feel complete without you" He smiled cockily; I felt my stomach doing little summersaults.

"Right, come on, you need the sleep Priestess" Darius said. I felt nervous, and felt sick, I don't know what to do, and I don't even remember what I did last time. Darius must have noticed my discomfort as he guided Heaths wrist to me, I held it with my shaky hands and pressed it to my mouth and let it linger there for a moment, smelling his familiar scent. I slowly opened my mouth and bit down softly into Heath's wrist, feeling my sharp teeth sink into his tender skin; He moaned loudly and pressed his body closer to me. His pulsing luscious blood suddenly ran down into my mouth and trickled lightly down my aching throat, My tongue licked the blood from his wrist, and exploded in my mouth little fireworks of desire that wanted more, and with a moan I hardly recognized as my own I drank his blood, feeling utterly exhilarated, each drop of his blood made me feel stronger by the second. In the corner of my eye, I saw Stark, shoulders hunched over and one hand rubbing his forehead with frustration and sadness; he looked everywhere in the room, but at us. It bothered him. A hand went on my shoulder supportively, it was Darius, I looked up at him, and he nodded to me, he knew I felt horrible doing this, even though I felt amazing, he understood it was tearing Stark apart, but he ushered me to carry on drinking. And I did. Looking at Stark with all sympathy, wishing it was him.

Time passed and Darius told me to stop, and I did willingly, feeling like crap and on top of the world. Heath was practically stoned as he was collapsed heavily on my leg.

"Please make him Leave now" I asked, I felt awful and just looked away from Heath to Stark who still wasn't looking at me.

"As you wish" I heard him get up and a great weight lifted off my legs, I saw that Darius had slug heath over his shoulder in a fire mans lift, and Heath mumbling words I didn't care to listen to.

"I'll take him to Damien's room, if Stark's staying here" He said and disappeared out the door, before I could say anything. Something bothered me in that sentence, if Stark's staying here, like he wasn't 100% sure anymore. What had I done?

"I'm sorry, that must have been something you really didn't want to see or hear" I apologised; he just shrugged and curled up on his side on the bed across the room from me.

"Wasn't your fault, you needed the blood" he told me, his voice tired. I let the subject drop; he obviously wasn't up for talking about it.

"I don't feel very safe with you on the other side of the room" I admitted, I saw his body shift and heave himself up and leaned on his hand.

"Move up then Zoey, and don't hog all the bed up" he mocked; I saw that cocky smile appear on his gorgeous face. I moved in the bed, so he could slide in beside me. He got up from the other bed, and shuffle across the room, I heard him kick his shoes off and he lifted the covers and slid in carefully. He pressed his toned body up against mine and I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his beautiful scent. He rested his hand on the side of my face as he stroked my fore head and the other lunched across his broad body. I sighed quietly and cuddled up to him. This is how things should be, so simple, so perfect. I fell asleep almost instantly in the arms of a guy, I was starting to love. This was only the beginning and it was going to be a brand new start, and a brand new life.

**Thanks for reading! We hope you liked it, we think this chapter is quite romantic in different ways, and we really hope you enjoyed it, so please tell us what you thought about it, or any advice, or things you really want to happen in the story. Thanks so much for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17 : Untold

**Heyy Fanfictioners! Sorry, we know it's been ages! We're sorry! Just like to say hope you enjoy the chapter, and please forgive us that we haven't written in ages! We love all you guys that have been reading and we own nothing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKYOU!**

**Erik POV. **

I sat with my back up against a willow tree and watched the warriors try to figure out what had happened to Shane, confusion, frustration and anger bubbling with in them. Thoughts slammed into my head, making my brain pound violently, how could we have missed this, the killer was on our grounds, how did it get past us? How could we have been so blind? Why was Stephan back and in our school? Was it revenge? What was going to happen with Zoey and Heath? I was clueless about all those answers, all I knew is that everyone was in danger at this moment, and I couldn't make a sensible decision. Keeping all the fledgings in the grounds is dangerous, as the killer knows how to get in and not get caught, or if we let the fledgling's home, the cult will kill them there as well, so each idea was pretty much screwed. After serious thought it was probably safer to keep them here, where the adult vampires can protect them...well were we hope to protect them.

I put my heavy head in my hands and groaned, god knows how long I was sat here for, I just didn't have the motivation to move, what am I supposed to do? I told jack to go back to the dorms and warn everyone to stay inside, like that is really going to happen.

I didn't realise I was being watched until I heard someone clear their throat, making me jump a little. I mentally shook myself and averted my gaze to evil itself. Neferet. I took a deep breath and stared into her beastly eyes as she started back content.

"Isn't it just horrific about Shane, such a nice lad" she said in a calm voice, but I knew different, something in her eyes and her facial features were not giving me a good sense of belief in her. She didn't give a shit about him; I bet she only knew his name as it buzzed around the school like contagious disease. I felt anger pulsing though my veins. Instead of answering a just nodded my head and stared at the grass were it had stained red. "Erik, I know it isn't the best time to be talking about this...but" she paused and waited for me to look at her; I lazily lifted my head, and raised my eyebrow curiously to show I was listening. She swallowed "You're going to be Stephan Darkwings mentor, you will meet up with him every so often, and you will make sure his stay at the house of night is pleasant, okay?" she stared down at me in a mocking smile, could this day get any worse! I could hardly believe I was just asked to be his mentor.

"I can't!" I blurted. Which wasn't too clever, I couldn't let her know I was uncomfortable, and that I just wanted to punch his arse of a face. "Because..." I struggled for words. "Hmm, I heard that Professor Pickford wanted desperately to be a mentor this year, I only think it's fair to let him be one" I lied, professor Pickford was the laziest person I ever met, but for some reason he was the first person I thought of.

"Well, as high priestess, my mind is made up, you will be his mentor" Her smile faltered and the calmness that was portrayed was defiantly gone. I nodded and smiled weakly, there was no way I could get out of this. How was I meant to acknowledge my parents murderers son as innocent, nothing was innocent about him, this father's blood ran in his retched veins. Neferet slid her hand through her silky hair that shone in the moonlight, I didn't know she was evil; I would have been drooling over her and trying to charm her like any other normal hormone raged teenager, but not in this life time.

"Right" I murmured then pursed my lips and swallowed, I felt sick, and my head pounded even harder. She damn knew I wouldn't want him as a student, she damn well knew it. The sly bitch. There is nothing I can do now. There are more important things then spending time with a boy I can't stand. But maybe...maybe that shouldn't be so bad. Keep your friends close...but your enemies even closer. So maybe there is an upside. Neferet was watching me curiously, waiting for a reaction, one that will amuse her, but I gave her nothing. She just nodded and walked gracefully away, waving one of the sons to follow her. I rubbed my face with my hands and pulled myself to my aching feet and took a deep breath so the air refilled my fed up lungs. There's only so much more I can take. I walked over to one of the sons, the one people call Todd.

"Hey man" He greeted me solemnly. He looked tired as dark shadows began to appear under his hard eyes.

"Hey, Do you know anything?" I asked scanning Shane's Body.

"No, nothing" He inhaled deeply, deep in thought, "the killer was careful and a pure evil genius... would have knew the grounds exactly, and where we were, they knew everything" He said, talking to himself more then to me. Todd started to get angry and frustration starting to linger in his voice, I could almost hear the thoughts of him running the scenario over and over again in his bashed around head.

"So what are you saying?" I asked puzzled. His jaw tightened, and then his giant first tensed, a low growl escaped him.

"The bastard must have been watching us...For a while" he said through gritted teeth. He shook his head willing himself not to get angry. "Poor kid" he muttered. Watching us. That didn't give me any sense of relief what so ever. They knew everything! How do we catch someone who will always be one step ahead of us! The thought annoyed me; I wasn't one to settle lightly with this information.

"Shit" I breathed. I rubbed the back of my neck with my shaky hand. "What the hell are we going to do?" I asked, trying to keep my voice under control, and my body from not going on a violent rampage.

"I have no idea, but I know one thing..." He paused and took a deep breath then looked up to the sky "the killer hasn't finished, it's going to be back" he rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath the walked away, not wanting to talk about it anymore, he was angry, and I couldn't blame him. I was left stood over the broken boy's body, and I felt remorse for him and his parents. He parents must know by now about Shane. I think I better go pay my respects, the guy was a douche, but he didn't deserve this. Not by a long shot.

_**1 hour later.**_

I stood in reception yelling at the women with her feet on the desk not even bothered "What do you mean you haven't called his parents?" I yelled in utter disbelief.

"We're getting round to it" the women said to me, her name escapes me. She took over from Neferet in the bad news department, can't imagine why though, Neferet loves to be the bearer of bad news; it's a sick hobby of hers, as well as many unknown others.

"Getting round to it?" I repeated mockingly. "You complete and utter inconsiderate person!" I exhaled. "Their child has been brutally murdered and died in cold blood! And you haven't notified the par-" she cut me off. I hit my hand in frustration on the desk making it vibrate. Sometimes I forget my own strength.

"There are more important things then notifying the parents first" she said stubbornly, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She never made eye contact I noticed, which really seemed to piss me right off.

"You've got to be joking! Their Child has been murdered and you don't think they have a right to know first! You shallow person!" I spat. Anger was really bubbling inside me now. "Damn, look at me! You know I am right!" What sort of person leaves it so the parents find out last their child is dead? Vampires can be pretty shallow sometimes, but for a human to not notify the parents of the child is unbelievable, they are not even involved in the vampire world. The woman is just a receptionist, who deals with this stuff, and she hasn't even done it! The kid has been dead for a while and she hasn't done it! I curled my hand in a fist until I heard something crack so I slowly released the pressure and tried to calm myself.

"Well it's not tha-"she began her voice shaking.

"No? Then what? You have kids don't you..." I paused, still not knowing her name.

"Linda. It's Linda. I do, I have 3" she said proudly.

"Well Linda how would you like to know one is dead? And you were the last to know, and he or she was dead for over 5 hours alone, they were scared, cold and in a lot of pain before they died, and the person who was meant to break the news to you couldn't even be bothered to ring you, because that's what you're doing now, your being that person, and I know damn well you wouldn't want that scenario to ever happen if you were the parent told last" I spat. "You're pathetic" I scoffed.

There was a deadly silence before she muttered "I know", if I wasn't a vampire with incredibly amazing hearing, I wouldn't have heard that. Then she burst into tears and buried her face in her hands shaking her head slowly, okay that really wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I stood there awkwardly, idly fingering the pieces of hair that covered the back of my neck. "I know I am, I… I c-can't do it… not again" she sniffled.

"It's your job?" I said in a voice I didn't recognise as my own. "Look, I don't care, those parents need to know, one way or another, Neferet gave you a job, I suggest you do it, because you know what will happen Linda" I threatened, I'm not normally a mean guy, but someone has sort things out around here.

"You don't need to threaten me Mr Knight" she muttered sternly "I know what will happen"

"Then why not do what you have been told to do?" I shouted, and sat down heavily on the sofas in reception, I don't have the strength for this, I can't deal with his at the moment.

"I don't… I can't bare it, I can't deal with the thought someone could ring me up and say the same thing, I can't be the bearer of bad news, it kills me inside" she sobbed, and lifted her head slowly "the parents, god I really feel so bad, but I can't I really can't tell them! Not since the last parents I told they were…distraught, heartbroken, please it makes me feel physically sick" she took a deep shaky breath. "Please don't make me do it" She pleaded "please".

"Linda…" I said standing up ready to leave. "You are just going to have to do it" I said in a cold voice and took a step towards the door, but suddenly her hand was on my arm dragging my backwards.

"Please!" she shouted hysterically! "Won't you do it!" she kept a tight grasp on my arm, and her hands started to go red from the pressure, I don't think she understood it wasn't hurting me at all. I don't have time for this.

"Linda, I told you…" I began to tell her she needed to do it, because I need to get things done, but she cut me off.

"I'll do anything, just don't make me do it!" she cried and let her head fall on my arm; I stared at her blankly, and sighed in frustration. She looked up at me and wiped her red and tired eyes that looked a little crazed, then finally releasing her grip on my arm. "I will, I'll do anything!" she swiftly grabbed her hair and pulled it to one side, exposing her pulsing neck to me, my eyes fixed on the frantic pulsing of her blood running though her veins in her neck. "Bite!" she shouted hysterically! "You know you want to, I can give you my blood and you will ring the parents in exchange, please" she said started to get control in her voice, but it still sounded crazy, I kept my eyes on her neck, it did look rather tempting, besides the dog rotten perfume she was wearing that really made me want to gag as it lingered around her. But if I bite her, that glorious electrifying sensation of blood would cover that stench. I licked my lips and swallowed the salvia that kept building in my mouth, encouraging me to bite. I didn't realise I had moved until I was inches away from her neck, feeling the heat radiate of it. What are you doing Erik, mad chick! Maybe just one bite…

"I...Shouldn't…I" I said breathlessly, it's strange how much power blood has over me.

"Shhh, Just bite, and we have a deal" she said softly. I closed my eyes and lent in more, grabbed her neck in my hand exposing it more, all that was slamming into my head was the sweet blood that was just under that skin, and the extreme pleasure it would bring. I slowly opened my eyes again and shuddered. I can't do this! This is wrong; she is old enough to be your mother Erik! Do you really want this? A little voice in my head was telling me it's so wrong, and yet another was telling me it's so right, I mentally argued with myself why swaying back and forth to her neck still decided what to do.

"NO!" I roared, and pushed her away from me, breathing hard; I slammed my hands on her desk and squeezed my eyes shut. "Do not ever try that again" I spoke harshly and my voice was hoarse.

"I'm...I'm sorry" she muttered. "I'm desperate"

"Fine, Leave, and I will do it" I told her, still feeling disgusted with myself, I need more restraint! It was so close, I was going to bite her, and I was going to drink her blood. What was I thinking? "Just get out of here, before I change my mind"

"Yeah?" I asked stunned I'd even said I would after that little situation. "Yeah, Well right, I shall go" she hurried behind her desk and grabbed her bag and I heard her footsteps heard towards the door. "Thank you" I heard her say softly before, the soft click of the door shut. I slowly relaxed and went behind the desk and pulled the black swivel chair out then sat on it. I looked at the computer and pulled up the records of the students and typed Shanes name in. His parents lived about an hour away, that's really harsh that they are going to have to come all this way to hear their son's dead. I picked up the phone and dialled his home number in, until a male deep voice came through the line after the fourth ring.

"Hello, James Langford speaking" He said in a not entirely welcoming voice. Now time for the professional posh voice Erik.

"Hel-"I cleared my throat and began again. "Hello, I'm Erik Knight from the house of night"

"What, the home of leeches" He said in a hard voice. That was unexpected; a jolt of anger went through me. Keep it calm Erik. "I told you lot to piss off the last time"

"Hmm, I'm sorry?" I said no idea why though. I paused, what do I say now? "Hmm, Am I speaking to the father of Shane Lankford?" I asked. There was a long pause on the end of the line.

"Yes" he grumbled. "Not that I want to be" He spat. Hmm, what the hell? How the hell am I meant to say something to that? Best ignored I think.

"I have some…news concerning your son, sir" I told him sadly.

"And so what of it?" He said sounding bored. "He isn't any son of mine" he scoffed. "Look, don't ring this number again"

"Hmm, well, yes" I was struggling for words now; I can't be rude, no matter if the guy is a douche. "It's extremely important, and we need you to come to the house of night, immediately" I told him.

"No" He said in a harsh voice. "Now bye"

"Sir!" I shouted before he could put the phone down "I'm not trying to be rude, but you need to come and so does your wife" I said not so much a nice voice anymore.

"Look Rick-"

"Erik" I said blandly, feeling annoyed the arrogant bastard doesn't even remember my name, or even care about his son.

"Erik then, whatever, look me and my wife want nothing more to do with that leech or that god for saken reject night school" he said sounding irritated, but this really did said the timer off.

"No you look, you and your wife" I paused looking at the screen, scanning for her name "Amelia, need to come to the house of night, we need to speak about your son urgently, if you want him to be called that or not" I said keeping control of myself, man I want to hit this guy! "He is your son still vampire an all"

"Your one of them" He hissed down the phone.

"One of what? A vampire yes" I said is a hard voice, I balled my hand in a fist on the table, willing myself not to shout.

"I knew it! Now listen to me good and careful, You ring this house again bloodsucker, I swear-"He threatened.

"James? Are you okay, what's going on, who's that?" a woman's concerned voice said in the background.

"It's no-one important" he spat. There was a muffled conversation over the phone, were I kept hearing the odd words which weren't every nice about me from James. I want to kill this guy.

"James, please, let me talk to him" the women pleaded.

"I told you Amelia, we have nothing more to do with…_Shane_… I don't give a shit about him and you shouldn't either, he is a bloodsucker now, he isn't human, he's a monster! And so is this one on the phone!"

"James! Let me-"I heard a loud crash over the phone.

"Shut up Amelia!" he shouted.

"What the f-"I yelled stunned.

"Now, listen to me leech, you do not ring this number again, Shane is not my son, and I want nothing more to do with it! I don't care about him; we are not coming down to the house of shite, and feel lucky I haven't felt the urge to kill you yet" He yelled down the phone, yeah right here, not 10 meters away.

"Wish I could say the same" I scoffed. And the phone went dead. "What an arsehole!" I groaned and let my head fall and hit the desk. What the hell just happened? "Like father like son! Douches". I rubbed my face, thinking on what to do next, the parents want nothing to do with it, well the James doesn't, what Amelia wants I have no idea.

I opened up the email box on the computer that links to every house of night over the world, and issued a warning the killer had struck again, and killed one of our students, saying all the detail I know about, I mostly got emails back saying sorry for your loss, but I wasn't really in the state of mind to be pitied.

The phone began to ring again; I picked up "Hello, House of night Tulsa"

"Is hmm…Erik able to speak?" A woman's voice said quietly. Amelia.

"This is Erik" I said coldly, what did she want. I guess I will find out.

"Erik, this is Amelia, hmm I'm sorry for my husband, he… sees things black and white, but he is right do not ring this number again" She said in a soft voice, why was she whispering?

"I think I got that plan" I muttered.

"Yeah, I think you did" There was a pause and I heard her take a deep breath "I'm coming, I'll be there in an hour, I don't care if he doesn't see Shane as a son, I do, and I hate my husband sometimes…" She whispered something else but I never quite caught what she said.

"What?" I questioned.

"Sorry I'm whispering I can't risk him knowing I called back" She said, sounding scared as her voice shook.

"I understand this is very important I speak with you" I said.

"I know, I will regret it if I don't come, see you" and the phone line went dead.

**1 Hour later**

I was pacing back and forth, as time ticked by for nearly an hour and she still hadn't arrived. Linda had come back and asked if I had rung, I told her the whole story, and she left saying she couldn't bare listening to me tell Amelia. I was so impatient from then on, I know it seems bad, but I just want it out the way now.

I heard a car rumble outside, and I rushed over the window and peered into the black night through the dusty blinds. We really need a better cleaner around here. The car was jet black, and the moonlight shone off the tinted windows, I squinted my eyes and stared harder to see if it was her. I waited for a moment, staring out the window content, until I saw a flicker of a movement in the car, and then the car door swung open to show a middle height woman, dark brown short hair, and a long black coat getting out and slammed the door shut behind her and locking it, she looked around warily making sure her eyes lingered on the shadows before jogging to the reception door with a few backwards glances.

I sat down on the sofa with a huff and ran my shaky fingers though my hair and gathered a speech in my head that I would say to her to make it as painless as I could. The reception door opened slowly and her head peaked in, her hair wildly blowing around from the wind. She pushed the door fully open and closed it, and stared out into the night, then looked into my eyes, it looked like she had been crying, as her eyes were puffy, and her heart was beating extremely fast, which I recognised as being nervous.

"Erik is it?" She asked, I nodded and gestured her to sit at side of me, she hesitated for a moment running the possibility of her coming sitting near me and what could happen then reluctantly came and sat down at side of me. When she came closer, I noticed a bruise forming on her cheek bone, like someone had hit her, and I could have a guess who, I shook a little with anger, but controlled myself, I ignored the bruise, it's probably one of the last things she wants to be questioned about. We sat there for a moment in silence as she stared at me, wondering what to do, or say, I could see her looking at my tattoo's in amazement. "I'm so sorry" She said softly and looked down like she was ashamed "You have every right to be mad".

"Its fine, it's not like I haven't been called a bloodsucker or leech before" I said honestly, she shifted looking uncomfortable; I could tell the 'me being a vampire' didn't exactly put her at ease. "Hey, I'm not going to bite you, you don't need to be so on edge" I said as softly as I could, and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry" she murmured. "Why… What did you call for? My…husband wouldn't really tell me anything" she paused having a flashback, here goes, I need to get the courage to tell her, I took a deep breath "I got worried when I heard him shouting down the phone" she admitted, "that's when I knew I had to come down". She looked at me, guilty written all over her face. "I miss him you know, James wouldn't let me see him, wouldn't let me get back into contact with him, he wouldn't even let me talk about him, but I can't just forget my son like that and erase him out my life like some useless object" she said, tears pricking in her eyes, she wiped them away quickly, and shook herself. "So, Hmm, What… What did you ring for? How is _my_ son?"

"Amelia…" I said in a saddened tone, really not knowing how to phrase the next sentence, she looked at me curiously; I put my hands together and concentrated on them, trying to avoid her eyes but failed. "Your son…" I took a deep breath and looked up. "It's not good news Amelia… I'm sorry, your son is…dead" She sat there staring at my blankly, her heart sped up and her eyes began to look very glassy, but she never reacted, except for a quiver of her lip from time to time, I waited until she was able to speak, so I looked back down the floor, and closed my eyes, taking slow breaths.

"Dead?" She repeated in a voice so distraught it could make glass shatter into a million pieces. "No, No, No, No, No it can't be, please, don't- I… He can't…He is… He was only 16!" she blurted, tears streaming down her face.

"I know, I know, I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am" I admitted and leaned over to grab the box full of tissues I had earlier put out for her, I placed them on her lap and she smiled weakly and took one. "Come here" I said and held my arms out, without hesitation this time, she flung herself in them and sobbed into my chest forgetting I was a vampire, as I could see the thought hadn't occurred to her again. I rubbed soothing circles on her back, attempting to calm her. Her crying was heart-breaking, but I rocked her back and forth without any words.

"H-how did…it h-happen?" she said through sobs.

"Its best left unsaid" I told her honestly, I felt her whole body vibrate.

"Please" She whimpered. I sighed.

"He was murdered" I said in a pained voice, and I felt my eyes suddenly begin to burn.

"No!" she shrieked and her sobs began to get louder, I could almost hear the regret, and pained thoughts that ran though her head, smashing her up inside, torturing herself. She was gasping for breath, clenching her stomach as it was too painful for her to bear. We sat for what felt like eternity, which I know is a horrible thing to think, but I couldn't help it. She cried into my chest uncontrollably, with the odd mummer of words I didn't quite catch.

"Was he good at school?" she asked between sobs as she suddenly broke the silence.

"One of the best, always cracking jokes, lucky with the girls as well" I told her not technically lying, he was good with the ladies, one each week, and I wasn't about to bad mouth him now he was dead.

"Can i see him, please, i need to see him one last time" she mumbled from my chest.

"I don't think-"I began.

"Please" she blurted.

"No, the… body isn't in such a nice state" a dry croak escaped her lips "sorry" I muttered. "You don't want to see him like this, he would-"

"Please" she interrupted, then lifted her head up and wiped her eyes. Why does she want to see her dead son, he will be full of blood still I would have thought, as the vampires wouldn't have finished investigating him yet, so he wouldn't have been cleaned up. "I know I shouldn't, but please, its…It's my last chance" She croaked out, her voice was strained from all the crying.

"I still think that you shouldn't…" I Stopped and sighed, "I'll see what I can do" I told her and stood up, dragging myself to the phone and dialled the number for the lab/morgue. On the sixth depressing ring a hyper voice answered. Mad Myrnin.

"Morgue" He said quickly. There was a faint hush of voices in the background discussing Shane's Death.

"Hey, it's Erik" I told him.

"Hey man! Where you been? I heard you're the one who found the boy? Am I correct?" He asked intrigued. I didn't want to give way too much about what I was talking about with distraught Amelia on the sofa.

"Yeah" I sighed. "Look, can you do me a favour?" I asked him, trying to avoid any more questions he had ready to fire at me.

"Anything, you know that!" he yelled with glee.

"Can you get me in the morgue…?" I asked seriously.

"You can come in, you don't need my help with that, and you need to learn what favours are boy" his bounding laugh echoed though the phone.

"Yeah, It's not just me" I told him. "His mother, Amelia" I looked over to the sofa were she had her knees to her chest and she lay down on it, crying silently.

"Is she sick? You saw the state of the body, she doesn't want to see it, and it's not even been cleaned yet, and even when it has, it's not going to make much of an improvement, no mother wants to see that" he admitted, and sighed, "but if she really wants to, she can, just keep her head down and don't let anyone know she is coming, because we could all be in shit… Warn her about the body as well, it's not pretty"

"Yeah I know. See you in a bit" He hung up.

"Can i?" She muttered still crying.

"Yeah you can" I told her "As I said before, the body is not…pretty, are you sure you want do to this… you don't have to" I told her, not wanting her to feel any pressure, she really didn't have to do it, and I don't see why you would want to see someone who is so close to you…well used to be, lay on a slab under a sheet, looking their worst, you want to remember what they were like… not how they were when they died. "also keep your head down" I looked in her eyes, she nodded to show she understood, I pulled her hood up on her coat, and pushed her head slightly down, so the shadows covered her face, I grabbed her hand, she flinched. "You can trust me, Vampire and all" I told her calmly, she nodded again. She took a deep breath and I led her though the school, I caught her in the corner of my eye looking up, showing her face from the shadows. "Head down, you'll be seen" I hissed, she abruptly whipped her head down and mumbled sorry.

I arrived at the morgue in less than 5 minutes, getting some funny looks on the way, dragging Amelia though the school like a mad man. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I ran into…Stephan. He was holding his bleeding neck; I could smell the sweet delicious scent lingering around him. His shirt was slightly open, exposing the top of his bare chest, and his hair was a messy mop from the last time, and he looked a little flushed, you could clearly tell what had just been happening with him.

"Hmm, Not such a great impression I'm giving off is it" he laughed and rubbed his free hand though his hair.

"No" I said blandly, and looked back to Amelia who was watching me curiously, keeping her head down as far as she could in the shadows, I could see a flash of panic when she was the blood running down his neck. "Go to your dorm" I ordered him.

"Yeah, I need to get some tissue or something on this to stop the bleeding" he smiled mischievously. "Any tips teach?" He asked.

"I'm sure you have had enough tips in your time with…Becca I'm guessing" I raised my eye brow.

"Yeah, Great Gal" He winked; I just wanted to hit that smug smile off his face.

"We will have to talk about this later, you know the rules" I told him, and he scoffed and walked off, still holding his neck.

"Is he okay!" Amelia suddenly blurted, now the panic was in her voice.

"Yes" I told her.

"But his neck!" She shouted looking round for Stephan.

"It's not what it looks like, he isn't in pain…" I told her, and carried on walking round the corner, she looked confused. I sighed "When a vampire bites you and drinks, it gives you pleasure, it's not a need to feed" I told her, she looked confused trying to way up the whole pleasure thing, but gave up as reality set back in.

As I walked over to the big iron door, and tapped in the 4 digit code, the door made a soft click and slowly opened, to reveal the big white room, the smell of death and cold blood lingered around in the air, it made my eyes water a little, I feel so sorry for the guys who work here, I really do wonder how they stand it.

In the middle of the room, there was a long metal table, which a white sheet covering the body of Shane, little blotches of blood stained the sheet, I looked over to Amelia who's eyes were set on it, tears silently running down her face.

"You're so nice to me, but I need to do this" she said softly, and walked over to the sheet and hovered over to it taking deep breaths.

"How she holding up?" Myrnin asked from behind me, I raised my eyebrow which kind of said, what do you think. He nodded and went over to her, I followed. "You ready Mam?" Myrnin asked in his strained trying to be normal not hyper voice, she nodded. Her hand pressed to her lips ready to hold in her scream, I stood close behind her, because when this happen they normally faint, better safe than sorry.

Myrnin slowly picked the corner of the sheet up with his fingers and peeled it off the face, Shane's face was white, and his lips were a light blue, dried blood was stuck to the side of his face like he was wacked with something, and he was right with he didn't look good…at all. I felt sick coming up in my throat, but I swallowed it…disgusting. He looked so peaceful, nothing like he was, he was loud and confident, and this was like a completely different person, one that didn't fit the face.

I waited a moment, staring at Amelia; she just stood there staring at the face in silence, then she let out a deep breath, that she had been holding for a while.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

"That's not my son!" she said shrieked, in a voice of kind of relief and horror, a look of panic on her face.

"What, of course it's your son you silly bat" Myrnin said harshly.

"NO! That's not my son!" she shouted, tears rolling down her face pointing to the body on the table.

"You haven't seen him in a while, he may have changed, you know with the whole…" Myrnin mined a death scene with an invisible stake sort of thing. Amelia has let her bag fall off her shoulder and she was tipping the contents on the floor violently, throwing everything out the way, her hands were shaking frantically.

"Myrnin" I shouted and shook my head, how inconsiderate, no feelings at all, well he has, he just offends people without realising it, he rolled his eyes, and twirled his finger at his ear and pointed to Amelia and whistled. I ignored him. "Amelia, come on, stop that" I said softly and bend down at side of her.

"No! That boy is not my son!" she screamed and started looking though her stuff and a wide smile spread across her face suddenly, she picked her purse up, and shoved it at me hard "LOOK!" She yelled at me, I did as she said, and she pointed to some pictures, "That's Shane!" she pointed to the boy on the table "That isn't Shane! He is still alive"

I started at the picture in her purse then looked at her then Myrnin the finally to the boy on the table. "She is right, that isn't Shane".

**Sooo.. What you think? Hope you didn't think it went on for too long… Anyways, Tell us what you think ! Please review! And we got the name Myrnin from the amazing series Morganville vampires, funny vampire in the books. **

**Please review! Means a lot when you do! :D Thanks so much for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 : Doesn't Add Up

**Hey fanfictioners! Again, really really sorry! Please forgive us for not updating in so long! But we have now, we got writers block and totally didn't know where to go from where we were with the Zoey part of the story, but we think we have it all planned out now! **

**Anyways, we really hope you enjoy this chapter, and tell us what you think about it in a review! Thankyou so much guys, and we will try and have another chapter up in less time! Thanks!**

**Zoey's POV.**

I woke up, feeling like death warmed up, I noticed that the bed had expanded, Stark had left. When did he leave? I never heard him go. I groaned as my body had suddenly begun to hurt again, and part of it was the frustration Stark had left without a goodbye, and then rubbed my eyes with my hands not caring if all my make-up went under my eyes, I couldn't really get much worse, could it? I yawned and stretched over the empty bed, feeling my muscles ache and protest.

"Ow!" I suddenly blurted and looked to what had just stabbed my hand. A broken arrow? I heaved myself up on my elbow and grabbed the arrow, and tried to focus what I was seeing and it wasn't just some weird illusion, what the hell? There really is a broken arrow in my bed, I ran my hand over it and then realised there was a note attached to it. I unraveled the little golden string that held it to the arrow.

_**Zoey,  
Sorry I had to leave you before you woke up, but I had some important issues that needed to be taken care of urgently. I can't wait to see you later.**_

_**Take Care,**_

_**S x **_

I sighed and cradled the broken arrow to my chest; my life was really looking up. This just wasn't real, it was so romantic, the stuff you only see in movies and read in books. But it was happening to me.

There suddenly was a random tap at my door, I frantically shoved the arrow and note under my pillow, not wanting anyone to see them, because I wanted them to be our little secret, mine and Stark's, No questions, it was private. I heaved myself up and winced in pain, i let out a small whimper. Who was it? I didn't want to see anyone other than Stark!

"Priestess?" a deep concerned voice came from the other side of the door, I breathed a sigh of relief, it was Darius.

"Oh, Hmmm, come in Darius!" I called and settled back into bed, so the pain would ease off. The door opened slightly and Heaths head popped around, a sheepish grin on his face, I waited a little longer, but Darius never came "Darius isn't there is he?" I asked annoyed.

"No, He isn't, sorry babe" He grinned. I felt a stab of anger again.

"Piss off then" I muttered.

"Awww, come on Zoey" He pleaded and walked further into the room and closed the door lightly behind him.

"Did I not make my feelings clear?" I paused and looked at him warningly. "Leave"

"But I came to give you my blood" Heath said, taking careful slow steps.

"Don't need it, and Darius should be with you, Now come back when he is" I said flatly and turned over on my side, ignoring the shooting pains.

"But I'm here now!" he blurted, he really wasn't going to leave easily.

"That's nice, now go" I told him bitterly.

"Awww, Zoe, I hate us like this, It's killing me" Heath said, now at the end of the bed.

"It's killing you? You nearly KILLED ME!" I spat.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I feel so bad, words cannot describe" he pleaded.

"Sorry is overused with you, it means nothing anymore! This is getting old, we all made an agreement, and you will only come in here when I NEED blood, so you have no reason to be here..." I trailed off as another tap was at the door. A flash of panic struck me. Oh no, no one can know he is here! "Get under the bed!" I whispered.

"Why?" He asked puzzled, and walked over to the door.

"Heath! Get under the bed now idiot! No one can know you are here!" I said a little too loud, Heath rolled his eyes and carried on for the door, "Now!" I blurted, sitting up, "Please?" Heath stopped in his tracks and muttered something, then reluctantly crawled under my bed defeated.

"Ooohh, a Bra!" he exclaimed, I couldn't help but laugh a little; he was always fascinated by my lingerie, but I covered it up with a scoff.

"Immature" I muttered. "Who is it?" I called.

"Hmm, Becca, you don't really know me" she said and giggled nervously, I looked over to Heath under the bed, who shrugged the best he could when squeezed into a tiny space.

"Hmm, I uh, sure come in I guess?" I called back confused. Becca, that rings a bell. The door opened and she slipped in and closed the door and smiled sweetly at me, I smiled back.

"I brought you chocolates!" she beamed and hurried over to me and put them on my lap.

"Hmm, thank you, but there really was no need" I laughed, but I opened the box and popped a chocolate into my mouth, and offered Becca one, she refused. Hmm, lovely.

"Oh, I know" she replied. "But I heard what had happened, and I just felt so awful, what that boy did to you was just dreadful!" she said sadly, I was taken by surprise, what was I meant to say! Especially when that boy was under my bed.

"Hmm, Well, uh, Yea" I muttered, oh my god. "I don't mean to sound rude... but what are you doing here? And hmm, how did you know that I was even... you know?" I pushed my hands out signalling my injury.

"Oh, why sorry, you must think I'm weird for just barging in here" she giggled nervously, then sat down on the side of my bed...that's not making me think your weird at all! "Oh, and Stark of course, he is ever so worried about you, he came down before to the cafeteria, and was telling everyone, it sounds so awful what you have been through, he told me all about it, it must have been so traumatic for you"

"Stark?" I asked puzzled. I know this is stupid, but I felt angry he had told people what had happened, it was just something I would rather have less people knowing about, but he had told everyone! "He told...everyone?" I asked.

"Oh, well uh, Sorry, you can't blame him, he was so worried, he was just talking about it, and he tells me practically everything anyway, he is like my best friend" she said, obviously defending him.

"He had no right too" I spat, nothing was ever private anymore.

"True, he didn't" she agreed, "but hey, he is just a boy, always wanting to give all the new gossip out" she said.

"Gossip?" I repeated and looked down "I'm gossip" I grumbled.

"Uh, Sorry, You didn't need to know that, sorry!" she said and shook her head, "I'm so stupid"

"You're not, you just told me the truth" I muttered "I need people to tell me the truth" I spat, a dig aimed Heath.

"I have upset you" she stated.

"No, you haven't, _he _has" I said bitterly, and again, aimed at Heath in a way, not that she knew "I don't want pity from anyone" I muttered.

"Well that's what you have!" she blurted in a harsh voice, then she paused, smoothing her features "I sorry, I uh, think I better go I'm sorry for upsetting you, you need your rest, plus I have a date!" she squealed, "If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you, I'll come and see you again sometime" she smiled, but it looked a little more cruel then comforting just before hurrying out the room closing the door behind her, and I groaned in frustration. What a weirdo, does she have friends, and more importantly, what was in it for her?

"Can I get out from under the bed now?" Heath asked. I just made a noise which I hoped sounded as a yes. He certainly took it as one, "Well she is an odd one! And I'm sorry...again" Heath took a long look at me, which I stupidly felt tears well up in my eyes, and my throat becoming tight "Awww, Zoe, its okay, remember we are rock" he smiled and slipped onto my bed. That stung, we are rock, he used to say that to me that our whole relationship was unbreakable no matter what happened, without realising what I was doing, I flung myself at him feeling rage burning inside me and I smacked into his chest hard, taking no notice of my wound across my chest suddenly becoming extremely painful again.

Heath stumbled off the bed alarmed and fell onto the floor with me on top of him, whacking his chest angrily with all the strength I could squeeze out of me, tears streaming down my face. "Whoa!" he shouted alarmed. "WHAT THE HELL ZOE?" He shouted at me, squirming under me, trying to get away. "Zoe...Zoe... Calm down!" he repeated over and over again, but I wasn't listening, I couldn't listen, and I couldn't stop, I carried on lashing out. "Zoe!" He yelled, getting that look in his eye I remembered all too well, the one that terrified me, the one that still does. He quickly reached up and grabbed my wrists forcefully between his rough fingers and threw me off him and then sat on top of me, his legs both sides of my body, pressing me to the floor hard, holding my wrists securely above my head in case I decided to take another hit. I was paralyzed, couldn't speak, couldn't move, and couldn't do anything but stare into his burning eyes as he stared back. What had become of me? The question rang in my mind.

Heath got control of his breathing as did I, and we were both silent for what seemed like an eternity; we were both frozen into our positions, the fire in his eyes slowly burning out, and he groaned frustrated realising he'd scared me. "I didn't mean to scare you" He muttered, "Why did you just attack me Zoe, I know you hate me, but I don't understand how you can have that much rage inside you..." he trailed off, still not loosening his grip on my wrists above my head. He knew me.

"I...I don't know" I croaked and begun sobbing, "We aren't rock!" I blurted through the cries. "I don't know anything anymore!" Heath stared at me, looking at me with those eyes that you would trust with your life, and it brought back memories of the old Heath, the one I used to love, I couldn't help but pour my heart out to him now, And he'd listen, I knew that, and then he'd tell me everything would be okay and hug me until I wanted to let go, "I can't handle it anymore, you changed, and you broke my heart more than once and...And you're making things so difficult for me! I have so much to deal with, and it's all too much for me to cope with, you scare me Heath, you make my blood run cold with fear, and then hot with anger! I don't know where I stand anymore" I admitted to him and myself, he still stared at me, and I slowly felt the pressure on my wrists being released as he brought his hands up, and slowly with his index finger he wiped away my tears "I didn't mean to attack you...I don't know why I even did, I couldn't, I just, I...couldn't help it, I didn't realise what I was doing!...and I couldn't stop!" I sniffled, "What's happened to me?" I cried.

"You're angry" He replied sadly. "I've done that to you" He said blankly. "I never meant anything like this to happen, I never meant to hurt you like I did, I was stupid, and I still am stupid, sorry is over used with me, it has lost its meaning, but I'm going to prove to you Zoey, you don't need to be scared, I'm going to do everything for you to be with me, as we were before, I don't know what I'd do without you" He told me, his eyes sparkling, all the anger seemed to wash away from me, and looking in his eyes I realised he was telling the truth, and he was desperate for me to believe him.

"Then why did you cheat on me? You knew I would find out, and you would have known it would have hurt me" I asked, holding the tears back.

"I was numb without you, and I know that's not a very good excuse, and I needed to feel something again, but nothing ever worked no matter what I did, so I became more stupid and angry" he told me sadly shaking his head, "and when you came to the beach, my head was everywhere, drinking, the drugs I took, it made me forget for a little while" he told me.

"Heath" I said, not really knowing what to say after that, it just kind of escaped me. "I still love you, but I don't want to anymore" I said, the words slipped out, and I felt exposed and then feeling my heart slowly breaking again.

"I love you, and I always will do" he said slowly in a husky voice, and he bent down slowly putting his left hand under my head pulling my face to his and kissed me tenderly, and I felt adrenalin slowly taking control and I kissed him back, feeling my troubles run away, and it was like I was going back in time to when I wasn't a fledging with a weird mark, when he hadn't cheated on me, when he wasn't angry, when I didn't lash out because I couldn't control my feelings, and when I didn't feel myself slowly falling in love with Stark... My mind snapped back to reality. Stark. What was I doing? My mind screamed at me. I Broke away from the kiss and pushed Heath off me. He cocked his eye brow up and looked at me puzzled.

"I shouldn't have done that" I told him, I winced in pain looking down onto my chest.

"Why not? Oh, Stark" He paused "And ouch, I think you opened the wound" He told me.

"I..." Was I going to admit I was falling for Stark hard? No...I couldn't, but he knew I was, and by the look on his face he knew I was thinking of Stark. "I need Darius" I stated, changing the subject.

"Why do you need Darius?" A deep voice came from behind which startled me; I whirled around to see Darius. Oh My God, Did he just see that? "And what are you doing here Heath?" He demanded, Heath shrugged and got up off the floor. Darius grabbed hold of my waist pulling me up, then guided my back to the bed.

"He came to give me blood" I replied, Darius looked Heath up and down.

"You did not take any?" He observed. "Wise" I looked at him puzzled "You could have got...out of hand" he answered my unspoken question, looking somewhat awkward; I remembered our last encounter with Heaths blood. "But you still need to have it" he told me sternly, "I can see you have opened your wound, there is a lot of blood over your bandage, I'll have to sort that out, then you will drink from Heath, and get some rest, Stark will be back..." Darius looked over to the clock on my bedside table "In 2 hours, and he will bring you some food and wake you up" I nodded suddenly feeling tired. "And you need to keep your heart at a steady pace Priestess, I can hear it going from across the room" I suddenly felt my face turn bright red; I just put my head down and acted like I never heard him, In the corner of my eye I saw Health look a little wary at Darius.

For the next Twenty minutes Darius changed my bandages, and was a gentleman when he put a towel over my breasts to stop any embarrassment for me, he then gave me some pain killers to help.

"Now priestess, try not to open your wound again, or you will be stuck in this room for a lot longer than you would like" He told me kindly, he would be the perfect big brother. "I don't know if you have heard, but there has been a murder, and I'm afraid you need to stay in the building...not that you can go far anyways, but it's just a warning" He told me sadly.

"Murder? Ooohh, this is like a horror movie, Vampires and Killers, Do werewolves Exist?" Heath blurted, I gave him the evils.

"Oh my god, that's awful! Who was it? And has the murderer been caught" I asked.

"Not yet, but when we do it's not going to be pretty! And boy called Shane Langford" He told me.

"Oh No" I cried. "Poor Shane"

"You knew him?" He asked me.

"In a way...well we were going to get to know each other" I said sadly, "Now we never will", Heath scoffed, again I gave him the evils.

"It's awful news, I feel sorry for the girl now though" Darius said while he packed up his things.

"The girl?" I asked, I didn't know he had a girlfriend, I had heard he was a bit of a player...news travels. But I never thought he had a serious relationship.

"Yeah, Becca, Apparently they were serious, poor thing is torn up about it, she's not been eating or even leaving her room, she is normally so happy, never seen anything like it, I just come from hers then, gave her some tablets to calm her, she wouldn't even move out of bed" Darius explained, "she is heartbroken, anyone would be".

"Becca?" He couldn't mean the girl who was just in my room, she didn't look unhappy; she didn't look like anything was at all wrong, she looked on top of the world, she didn't look she just got out of bed, she looked ready for her date, and I'm a girl, you don't look that nice in Five minutes, I looked over at Heath who was thinking the same. "Is there more than one Becca here?"

"Nope, just the one" He told me, not seeing the confusion on my face. I'm going to have to find out more, yeah it's none of my business, but this was just too weird to ignore and it just does not add up, and that girl was most certainly _not_ heartbroken. "Right, you need some more blood" he announced changing the subject. I sighed, and in an instant Heath was by my side already exposing his wrist with a big goofy grin on his face. Oh this is so not good, I took a deep breath and bit his wrist.

**Thanks for reading, we really hope you like it, and please write a review, it means so much, and we will give a big thanks to you! Thankyou! **

**If you would like to read another story we are working on, which probably isn't the best idea when you have other stories going on, but arrh well, have a look and see what you think, thanks! And please review!**

.net/s/6851449/1/bFeel_b_The_bWraith_b


	19. Chapter 19 : The Mark

**Heyy Fanfictioners! Sorry for the wait! But we really hope you like it! Took us a while because we went off in a tangent a couple of times, but arrh well at least it's here! **

**We'd like to thank everyone as well who has been reading it and reviewing, it really means alot! So thank you! And please tell us at the end what you think of the chapter and the story as a whole!**

**Erik POV**

I stared at the picture in her purse then looked at her then Myrnin then finally to the stone cold boy on the table. "She is right, that isn't Shane". There was a long awkward, confused, frustrated and relief filled silence. No one knew what to say, we all stood around Shanes- or whoever's beaten body this was. The boy on the table with the chocolate brown hair, and the grass green eyes, had quite a pronounced jaw line, unlike the boy in the photo, yes, the photo was from a few years ago, but they look nothing alike still, as he had blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and was quite broad shouldered compared. It was completely not the same boy.

"Oh, uh, well" Myrnin finally broke the silence "Who is this?" He asked. I looked at Amelia, she shook her head. "Well that makes us all clueless" Myrnin scrunched his face up in thought. "How could that happen?" Myrnin walked over to the draws and started to collect some cleaning products to tidy up the body. He is right, how could this happen?

"Where is my son?" Amelia demanded. The tap was turned on as Myrnin filled up his bowl with warm water.

"We honestly have no idea, we thought he was" I motioned to the boy on the steel table, "but he obviously isn't"

"How can't you not know?" She bellowed. "How can't you keep an eye on my son? And who is this imposter? How can you confuse two boys! How long has he even been here?" she took a deep breath.

"What are you on about? He has been here all the time, he is not an imposter...well maybe he is, but he has taken on the name of Shane from the day he first enrolled at the House of night" I told her, trying to sound sympatric but yet try and work out what has gone on. Myrnin walked back over to the body after making a lot of unnecessary noise collecting the equipment he needed and started to clean him up.

"No no no, you must be mistaken; Shane came here...My Shane, he came to this school, I know he did, he said he did" she started to sob. Oh no, not again. "She told me he was here"

"I wonder" Myrnin muttered, Amelia didn't seem to notice him speaking to himself. I ignored him.

"He said he did? She told you?" I questioned. "So...you didn't drop him off?"

"Hmmm" Myrnin sighed. I gave him a funny look.

"I didn't" She admitted, "We paid someone too, and made them meet up, and made her enrol him, call me what you will, but I couldn't face him, he's a vampire, a monster, I couldn't deal with it, my husband, he wouldn't even let me see him, he still won't" she dropped her head in shame. A monster? Does she realise that she is in a room with 2 vampires at this moment?

"Oh, you paid-"I began.

"Oh my Quackers!" Myrnin exclaimed suddenly making me and Amelia jump a mile. What the hell? That was a new one.

"Myrnin!" I shouted "What have we told you about randomly shouting things?"

"This is quite incredible" Myrnin stated and paced the room tapping his finger on his temple. "Someone so Naive"

"What is? Who is?" Amelia asked getting annoyed at Myrnin for saying useless crap that means nothing to anyone but himself.

"I wouldn't listen to him, he is as mad as a hatter" I mumbled.

"Will you find my boy you stupid imbecile!" Amelia yelled.

"I can see the differences in your features!" Myrnin beamed at her from across the room, not really understanding that she was shouting at him and in an instant he flew around the room and snatched the purse out her hand.

"Hey!" She shouted again and tried to grab it back but he was too fast for her.

"Unless, maybe, could it be? Nooo, course not, but if so" Myrnin walked away from her and back to the table and poked the boys arm, then looked quizzically at it then the photo in the purse then moved the boys head to one side then the other like he was inspecting it. "Could be a plan"

"Told you" I muttered.

"You don't know where my son is! That is the incredible thing, what sort of school are you?" She yelled at Myrnin. "And all you can do is say mindless nonsense! You stupid creature!"

"Don't take it out on Him! For all we knew that was Shane!" I pointed to the boy. "And we never had any sort of idea he wasn't, as he was enrolled, with a guardian, you never came to visit him and his cover was never exposed" I was starting to get angry, she made her son meet up with a random stranger, made her pose as a guardian and enrolled their son, or what they thought to be their son. "So before you start to blame others, be sure it's their mistake, not the other way around"

"Fellows, I have a theory!" Myrnin beamed a creepy grin. "You must come see, this is quite unbelievable"

"Oh what now?" Amelia hissed.

"Come quick, you must see" Myrnin was rocking on his heels. Oh god.

"What is it?" She snapped stomping over to the table. Wow, she has her mood swings. I followed her and stood at the foot of the table. Myrnin shook his head and motioned for me to come to the head of the table, I reluctantly obeyed, and frankly I was getting tired of his overly hyper self. "What am I looking at?" she hissed. I too wondered what we were looking at.

"His forehead, look" Myrnin said. We both stared at his forehead.

"He's not-" I paused

"Exactly!" Myrnin yelled ecstatically, looking very pleased with himself.

"He's not what?" Amelia said impatiently, I could see she was tapping her foot on the tiles, still peering at the boy's forehead.

"He doesn't bare the mark" I told her.

"The mark?" She looked at me like I was making something mad up, "What are you on about?"

"You really don't know much about vampires do you?" I questioned.

"They are monsters and they drink blood, there isn't much more to it" She spat.

"Why I Vant to suck your blood, it smells so delicious" Myrnin said seductively, and again in an instant he was in Amelia's personal space at the side of her sniffing her neck who was now cowering away from him, eyes wide, arms closed around herself.

"Myrnin! Pack that in" I smirked, she had it coming sooner or later. You encourage Myrnin... you encourage his psycho-self.

"Sorry" Myrnin huffed and stomped back around the table looking more than satisfied.

"Now, back on track" I said, "Every vampire bares the mark of the Goddess" I pointed to my forehead where my filled in half moon is, then pointed to Myrnin's, "it's what makes us who we are you could say, makes us vampires, but the boy here, does not have one" I pointed to the smudged mark on his forehead. "I can't really get my head around it myself"

"So what does this mean?" She asked, looking interested finally.

"It means he is human" Myrnin answered. "He's been living among vampires...unafraid for that matter" he mused.

"The boy must have been drawing the mark on his head from the start of the school year, fooling us all" I said realising just how serious this was "That explains why he wouldn't go swimming or go out in the rain, has...had a 'phobia' of water... unclean water he put it" I explained, trying to sum everything up. "He has been in this school for over a year, he will know more than any human, well he did know..."

"What an extraordinary mind he must have developed...Shame he's dead" Myrnin muttered, I could see his mind literally ticking away. Tick Tock.

"I need to go! I need to call the police! My boy is still alive! I need to find him!" Amelia suddenly gushed, picking up all the items scattered on the floor from when she hectically emptied her bag.

"You can't call the police" I told her, bending down helping pick up her things.

"I bloody well can!" she screamed at me, eyes averted to the floor.

"I know your upset but-" I began.

"But this is a bigger and much more dangerous problem than mere humans can understand with their lack of knowledge and experience compared to _us_" Myrnin said a little too harshly.

"He's right even though I would have put it...differently, all the same though...he's right" I told her softly, "I know it's hard to understand, but there is such a dangerous problem that links with this, and if you tell the police about _this _murder, they will get hurt, killed even, we are trying to protect people, humans and vampires" I grasped her on the shoulder and forced her to look me in the eyes, "It's not their battle", Amelia crumbled to the ground gasping for air, emotional pain etched onto her petit face. A stab of guilt got me in the gut; I've not handled this very well apparently. I moved around the remaining things on the floor and embraced her in a comforting hug; she was tense at first but then relaxed into me and sobbed into my shirt, "there there, things are going to be okay".

"If she dies from not getting her breath back, I'm not moving her" Myrnin muttered, I shot him a look with a hoped got the message across about how rude he was being. He didn't get it "Just saying" he said holding this hands up, covered with blood. I rolled my eyes and he went back to examining the body.

After about 5 minutes later she finally stopped crying and sniffled. "I'm sorry" She muttered wiping her eyes.

"It's okay, it's got to be hard for you" I paused, "We'll find your boy, it's just going to take time", She nodded and Myrnin agreed. "Myrnin, can you find out this boys real identity?" I questioned getting up from the floor releasing Amelia from my arms and gathering some tissues from the other side of the room.

"Aye I can, I'll have results in about 3 hour's tops, need to runs tests" He beamed at me and I nodded. I handed Amelia the tissues and she reluctantly started dabbing her tears away.

"Thankyou" Amelia grumbled.

"We'll need to find this boy's parents and break the news to them that their son is a rotting corpse" Myrnin mused, I shook my head, he doesn't help situations.

"Come on, let's get you out of this room" I told her while I extended a hand to help her up, she took it and picked her bag up and collected the remaining items on the floor, I then escorted her out of the room. My mind began to wonder about today's events...the killer is still out there, maybe closer than we think, it's not safe for anyone anymore who is around the house of night and this women has been through enough "It's not safe for you here, I'm sorry, you need to leave, your husband will start to wonder where you have got to, soon as I have any relevant information about your son, I will ring you, and that's my word, and I don't break my word" I told her softly.

"Yeah, your right, I should leave" She said dusting her clothes off as she walked then abruptly stopped.

She turned around and looked at Myrnin, "Thankyou...for what you're doing...both of you" She said then looking at me.

"What?" Myrnin looked confused, which is strange, as you can ask him any weird and completely pointless question he'd know the answer, but thank him for something... helpful or considerate and he has no idea what you're on about, like it's a complete foreign language...I need to find him a girlfriend!

"I know I've been... well not very nice since I've met you both, but I'm grateful you're going to try and find my son, and find this real boys parents...so thank you" Myrnin tipped his invisible hat which made Amelia smile, only just though and we left.

Walking down the corridors of the deserted school with Amelia felt...different, the place had an eerie feel, one that seemed to creep and crawl up and down my spine, I think Amelia felt it too as she kept shivering, either that or shock. Awareness struck me; I knew this feeling from all those years ago...It was the evil lurking in the dark shadow. Something bad was happening and close. I panicked and grabbed Amelia roughly by the arms and ran pulling her along with me. She kept stumbling when she ran as she kept losing her footing but lucky enough I had a good grip so she never fell, which will most likely leave bruises, but I couldn't worry about that yet.

"Hey! Let me go!" she screamed trying to shake out of my deathly grasp. "Please! Don't hurt me!" she continued to scream at me, but I kept running pulling her behind me like a battered rag doll, even with her pathetic attempts to make me let go I was much stronger than her.

"Shut up! I'm saving you!" I spat back and turned a sharp corner "We can't get caught, you shouldn't be here as it is, not this far within the school anyway" I whispered and abruptly stopped; I scanned the hallways for the all clear then lead her around another corner.

"From what?" Panic now in her voice, I turned around and saw the fear slither into her eyes. I ignored her question and looked for a safe place. Murmurs of hushed voices began to carry around the empty hallways, echoing down each corridor. I was too late. I never got away. I pushed her behind an old ancient dusty bookcase, two people couldn't hide their successfully without getting caught.

"Stay there, and stay low" I whispered and pushed her further behind it into the small gap, she began to cry, I grasped her on the shoulders tightly, "Don't. You'll be heard" and at that I left.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell us what you think! Thank you! **


	20. Chapter 20: Chosen One

**Heyy Fanfictioners! Sorry for the wait again! But we really hope you like it! Took us a while because we went off in a tangent and we are having great difficulty in writing to think how we can link up the ending to it, but arrh well at least it's here! **

**Thankyou for reading! And Thankyou for reviewing! So keep it up! **

**Erik POV.**

"Stay there, and stay low" I whispered and pushed her further behind it into the small gap, she began to cry, I grasped her on the shoulders tightly, "Don't. You'll be heard" and at that I left.

I know it was stupid for me to leave her there, but if I didn't leave it would be dangerous for the both of us. Really dangerous, and that was just something I could not afford at the moment. So I hid like a shameful coward further away from the scene that was evolving, putting a human's sake at risk rather than my own. I helplessly stumbled around the deserted hallways frantically trying to pull doors open as I passed them, all locked. I was screwed. There was no other place I could hide. I was exposed to whatever lurked around the corner and there was nothing else I could do.

I pressed myself up against the wall as my panic attack started, I pulled my arms tight across my body and tried to crush the feeling out of me, I didn't want this feeling again, I couldn't deal with the pressure it gave me, just the sheer memory of what happened that night fighting into my brain intensifying the feeling. I closed my eyes tight and tried to think what to do, my head pounded violently in my skull. I let my legs buckle under me as the memories I had blocked out for years started crawling back. I slid to the ground, my knees close to my chest and I let my head fall into my hands as the flash back hit me at full force.

_***Flash Back*  
**__11 year old me walking through the florescent forest with Mum and Dad. It was a chilly summer's day and the sun was setting; I will always remember it. We were collecting fire wood for the big bonfire Dad had promised me for my birthday, we were all wrapped up in material keeping us warm and all I did was protest that it was meant to be summer and it shouldn't be chilly. Mum distracted me though by saying we could roast marshmallows on the fire, and I could have sparklers if I wanted. _

_Collecting firewood was boring and a repetitive task, but I would have carried on doing it for hours to prevent the event arising. All of a sudden the chill turned bitter and ice cold, my teeth began to chatter and my body began to shake violently. _

"_D-Dad, I w-ant to go h-h-home" I told him, arms wrapped around my body._

"_I know son, we are going now" He looked worriedly at me. _

_Next thing I knew was my body got this eerie feeling, and my palms began to sweat, my breath began to hurt and was raspy, I felt like all the oxygen was being stolen away from me. I started to panic as I felt something crawl up and down my spine, I quickly threw my arms around me and up my shirt feeling my bare back, but nothing was there under my shirt. Just skin. My heart began to pound, and I mean really pound, so much it hurt. I made a strangled sound. _

"_Mum!" I choked, not really knowing what to do with my hands, just letting them run over me trying to find out what was happening. She rushed over and hugged me. _

"_Fight it Erik!" she screamed. _

"_What is it?" I sobbed, closing my hands around my throat. _

"_Simon! It's...It's the Darkness" She cried, Dad looked panic. "Please fight it son!" My mum and dad were fine as they were both vampires, and they had told me once what the darkness never affected them as much as it did humans. Dad was looking around terrified but angry; I have never seen him so scared in my life yet so livid at the same time. He walked around me and my mum in slow circles, and he extracted his fangs and sniffed into the air scanning the area. I remember them telling me about the darkness, but I didn't know it felt like this!_

"_Mum what's going on?" I whispered. "Am I going to die?" I cried._

"_No! Over my dead body" Mum yelled. I became lightheaded. _

"_He found us" Dad growled "and that's why the darkness has followed, it wants revenge" _

"_Glad you noticed, and Au contraire, technically you are dead already Sandra" he laughed. My body was swaying; my head hurt and was dizzy. _

"_No!" Mum screamed, "He can't of! We've been off the radar for years! We've been in hiding!" she ignored his remark as if convincing herself it was all a horrible nightmare... but she wouldn't wake up from this one. _

"_Not good enough" His low husky voice mocked showing his presence. "It's time to finish the war that started all those years ago and to shed the blood that is deserved" he roared. _

"_Nooo!" My mum screamed, pain filling her voice. There was an excruciating pain in between my eyes now._

"_We did what was necessary Paul! You were killing innocent people!" Dad yelled at him. Paul was his name and he looked familiar when he came into view, he was the man mum and dad defeated, when there was a mass murder up and down the country, they captured him and took him to the council and he was kept in the dungeon... but he was out. I felt like I was going to explode and at this moment that seemed peaceful. _

"_We are Vampires, we are meant to kill!" He laughed but it was forced, angry. "And everything has a price, now here is yours for turning me in" he barked. "I hope you all enjoy the true death!" he crept forwards, back arched, fangs exposed, and eyes flashing red. _

"_NO! Spare my boys life! Please!" Mum grabbed me tighter and Dad was in front of us, ready for a fight, ready to protect us and then I blacked out as the pressure of the darkness got to me.  
__**  
**__When I woke up, I'm lying on the ice cold floor in the forest still, staring up at the ink black sky, thinking what happened? I don't remember how I got here, why am I on the floor? I try to stand up but a sudden rush of pain smashes into my body stabbing me, holding me captive, I'm paralyzed, stuck to the ground, and then images start to reassemble in my mind from before I blacked out. I try to move my frozen lips to scream for help, but nothing happens I'm silent. A figure moves into my view and gazes down at me, its eyes are red as the crimson blood that dripped from its mouth that was bleeding rapidly, all I can do is stare up to the creature above me Fangs flash down at me. Thoughts flooded through my mind, how did I get like this? Panic over takes me, but I'm still, the creature puts a hand to my cheek and an excruciating pain slices though me. As the word echoes around me...Death. _

_I didn't need to look around to know my parents were dead. I could sense it and I was to numb to do anything and if I could move, I wouldn't have wanted to see them like this, I was too much of a coward to live with that image. My life was spared, but only just, I felt battered and bruised but most of all Alone. _

"_It wasn't your time yet Child, but you will be marked soon, I sense it." He smiled cruelly "And then I will come for you" He snarled. "I hope the Darkwing family name haunts you until that very day." _

_***End Flashback***_

I didn't realise I been holding my breath until I felt a great pressure leave my chest and I felt slightly better. I started gathering my thoughts and tried desperately to get myself together again because right as this moment was a bad time to all apart. Why was Darkness here? Had Paul returned for me? I felt like crawling under a rock, hiding forever, but there was no where I could go. It was too late. I heard footsteps just around the corner and they suddenly stopped around the corner, right near Amelia. I stopped still and tried not to breath.

"Have you found her? Is she here?" A low male voice said from just around the corner.

"Yes" said another voice, female this time. "We have searched for so long and now the Chosen one has finally been marked, she is in this very building"

"How is she? Divine I suspect" asked the voice again, I couldn't figure out who it was! Who any of them was! And most importantly, the Chosen one! Who was she? I felt the darkness slivering around the hallways, surrounding them, intoxicating the air.

"She's injured at the moment, but she is recovering! Trouble with the ex boyfriend" the women admitted. Wait a minute! ZOEY! Shit! She is the chosen one! "And not divine just yet, she has not discovered all her elements, but it won't take long, she can do two so far" all her elements?

The male cursed "We will have to end that petty boys life" he took a deep breath as Darkness responded to the sound of death, he welcomed it. "That pleases me" Hmm Ew? "And She is a quicker learner then expected" okay, its Zoey, she is the chosen one, I have to warn her. "Have you personally witnessed these elements?"

"No, I have not, but my spy has witnessed them" the women said. Zoey has been followed, and we have a spy among us!

"Which are they?"

"Fire and Wind" she said happily.

"Ah, Excellent!" he purred, "Everything is going well" He laughed and then lowered his voice, I couldn't hear what was being said properly only certain words I caught, "Yes a sacrifice...full moon...Zoey... get close...working on it...trap..." they laughed together. Get close? Who too? Sacrifice...well that ever ends well! I won't let her fall into a trap! I had to find out who they were, I slowly moved into a easier position and started moving close trying to get them into view when I heard more foot steps down the hallway, shit.

"Now I must leave before we get caught together, I will report back in few days, we must monitor the situation well"

"Where shall we meet?"

"I will get in touch" and the conversation cut short, there was some shuffling around as they began to flee taking Darkness with them, good riddance as well. I had to move, quickly before one of them came round the corner and realised I had heard everything. I stood up swiftly and walked smack into a hard figure. Shit. I was screwed. My heart was smashing against my rib cage threatening to break it.

"Whoa Dude! Watch where you're going!" Darkwing. Shit! A Darkwing! Stephan was the male! He was probably working for this father! He as the spy! But how?

But who was the women? He is trying to get Zoey and kill Heath. What was her part in all this? And why was Zoey the Chosen one? And why did they want her? I was swarmed with unanswered questions. I knew nothing good come from this. Maybe he doesn't know I heard everything.

Act Erik. Bloody act. "Should you be here?" I questioned with my best stern teacher face trying epically to get my heartbeat back to normal.

"Well I was exploring, new place an all, trying to get my way around" he said casually. Liar. "And the only reason I bumped into you was because you were on the floor" Shit.

"I dropped my shoe lace" he lifted his eyebrow at me, you dropped your shoelace, great thinking."Either way, get out of here" I commanded rubbing my shoulder from the impact. "This is off limits, you'll disturb the dead"

"There dead. I don't think they will care that I'm snooping" he said smugly. I gazed at him, hard. He bucked under my stare, "I was leaving anyways, things to do, people to see" and at that he carried on down the hallway. I got away with it! He didn't know I was there, and let's keep it that way. I walked back to where Amelia was crouched behind the bookcase, sweat dripping from her forehead, her eyes bloodshot and patting desperately.

"Wh-" She coughed "What was that?" she croaked out.

"Something you don't want to know about" I extended my hand for her to grab, "come on, we need to get you out of here before you are seen".

"I feel awful" she muttered rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, it will pass" I kept my hand extended which she still didn't take she just stared at nothing.

"Please don't let them kill this boy" she finally said after staring into space.

"I will do everything I can" I promised "Did you hear anything worrying...like a trap? or see who they were?" I let my hand fall.

"It was a little hazy, but yeah, I think so, I mean I blacked out but I heard something about stealing elements...or was it controlling them? I don't know, but I remember tattoo's" she said "and...and blood" she pointed to the right of her neck, "it was still bleeding" Was Stephens neck bleeding...?

"Tattoo's like mine?" I asked, she cocked her head.

"No, yes, maybe? I don't know" She admitted. Great. "But stay away from this chosen one, she sounds dangerous, I know that much"

"Okay, I know it's hard, but try to remember more" I said a little disappointed, "And its Nothing I can't handle" I said.

"I think this is a little out your league" she forced a laugh "There was something else though... They were a part of the killing, Shane, they said something about a Demon and Darkwing, I heard Darkwing" with a reluctant sigh she grasped my hand and I pulled her up on her shaky feet and put my arm around her waist for support and we hobbled to the car park where her car was.

She stubbled and shakily got into her car, I reached in and grabbed a small piece of paper from off the passenger seat and scrawled my number on before handing it back to her. "Here is my mobile number to keep in touch, if we find out anything I will contact you...if you remember anything please talk to me, but you cannot speak a word of anything you have seen tonight to anyone. It could put us all in danger" She nodded slowly still in shock closed the door and pulled out of the car park.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, with only one person in mind to call; I searched my contacts rapidly and dialled the number. Stark, he would know exactly what to do, at least I hope he will.

"Erik, what is it man, I'm kinda busy here. Can it not wait?"

"Not really, Stark…Zoey is in grave danger!"

**Thankyou for reading! So sorry its late...by alot.. But please review because we want to know what you think about our chapter and story!**


	21. Chapter 21 : Plain Sight

**Hey fanfictioners! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that chapters have had a long time in-between each upload!**

**Again, carry on reviewing, helps us write! Thank you and Enjoy! :D **

**Zoey POV.**

I woke with a jolt, feeling as though something was slithering under my skin, I looked at my hands, nothing. I glanced up. Whoa, is the room spinning? I blinked and stared intensively at a poster I had on my wall of a beach willing myself to feel, well normal, I love the ocean, but it was moving. I swear I saw the water crash against rocks. I rubbed my eyes, and squinted at the poster again, nothing. Something was not right. How strong were them pain killers Darius gave me!? ...Do I have legs? I pulled the cover up, yes, I had legs, why wouldn't I? Why can't I feel my legs?! Whoa! This is not right! Something's wrong! I looked around my room and saw just well, unexplainable and weird things, which you should not see, like the walls looks like there was something under them, like something was slithering beneath the suface. It's not real. You know it's not real. I blinked again. Hard.

I took a deep breath, I needed to call someone, I'm actually scaring myself now. I need help. I need Heath, He's been high, Am I high? Oh god. He'll know what to do! He'll be so worried though, He has always been protective of me being his girlfriend and everything...Wait, Girlfriend?! What am I thinking!? I hate him! Stark! I need stark! Wasn't he meant to bringing me food? Stop thinking about food Zoey! Okay, right, Heath, he'd know what to do...Call Heath. You don't need to worry Stark anymore then you have done already.

"You got that right sister" I jumped and turned around, Michael, my imaginary friend from when I was like 8! Oh god. This isn't real. Forget it Zoe. But his voice was in my head. What is going on! "You should Leave Stark alone, he's done enough for you" I blinked, to shocked to do anything but stare. "You are more hassle then your worth" He said, this must be my subconscious talking. After this, you are so going to therapy! So insecure! So Paranoid! "Yeah, you are!", oh my god, He can read my mind, He nodded.

"I'm going crazy" I breathed.

"You're telling me" He replied in my head, and then he disappeared out of sight.

I patted the bed down frantically, where is my phone? God Dammit! I glanced around and noticed it was at the other end of the room, "Ugh!" I moaned and kicked the covers off me and slipped out of bed, stood shakily on my legs and walked...well tried to walk towards my phone but fell straight on my arse. Ouch! I felt a great pain on my chest, I looked down, not again. My wound again open. Could this get any worse?

As I was about to get back up, I caught some markings on my arm... I got a tattoo... I concentrated on the trail of paws I had down my forearm and then it started to vanish, right before my eyes, like it was being absorbed straight into my skin! I rubbed my hand over my arm quickly trying to erase the memory. Creepy. Is my brain shutting down? I repeat again...What is hell is going on?! I started to sweat, feeling as though the room was closing in around me, My throat got tight and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Well, you're clearly going crazy" Michael was back. I felt the room pulsing around me, and the ceiling looked like it was crumbling around me, I flinched and put my hands above my head to feel, nothing. Nothing at all.

"Oh my god" I screamed, my heart was beating so much I thought it was going to explode. I was so scared. Terrified. And obviously delusional.

"Oh, come on, You can't be scared of me, I'm your best friend" He laughed.

"Go away. Go away. Go away!" I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes for a few seconds, opened them, and he was gone. Phew.

I tried to stand up but my legs completely disobeyed my brain. Next best option, Crawl...or Drag myself. Why was it so difficult to get to the other side of the room! I used all the strength I could possibly shove out my body and half dragged, half crawled my way across the room, casually flinching every time I thought I saw a spider.

I reached up and grabbed my phone. I fumbled with the buttons for a while until I finally figured out how to use it and called Heath. After 2 rings he picked up.

"Hello Babe, Feeling okay?" He asked happily, I could hear the smile on his lips.

"Define okay!" I blurted, way too loudly then I meant to. I backed myself into the corner of the room and watched the wallpaper ripple around me. It made me feel sick, I turned around and faced the wall, eyes closed tightly shut. Someone help me.

"You sound scared, Is everything okay? Are you hurt? " He sounded worried, I detected concern in his voice, the smile had so vanished.

"You ruined his day! Nice one!" Michael scoffed.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, still keeping my eyes closed and chanting 'go away' in my head. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. "LEAVE ME ALONE, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Zoey, Whoa! Calm down, who are you talking too? Is Stark not there?" I breathed "You're slurring your words, I'm coming over. Right now! It's okay, Zoey. Keep Calm" Heath repeated.

"I'm scared, The room is spinning, My wound is open and bleeding! I'm alone Heath, I'm so scared"

"Shit Zoe!" He breathed sounding even more scared than me. "Have you taken anything?"

"Just Darius's pain killers" I sobbed, "I swear!" I wiped my eyes, "What has he given me?" I whispered feeling light headed.

"I believe you" he replied softly. "I don't know Zoe"

"I can see things! Like things that I shouldn't be able to see! Because they aren't real! I'm going crazy! My head hurts Heath! I'm scared! No one is here! I can't feel my legs!" I cried. "Please help me" I pleaded.

"Okay, Okay, It's okay, Calm Down, I'm coming! Hang on! I'll be right there" I could hear his footsteps hitting the ground as he was running. "Stay where you are." He warned. I whimpered. "Don't worry, I'm coming for you". I clutched the phone to my ear.

"Hurry" I whispered, starting to feel myself fading to black.

I heard a floorboard creak behind me, my eyes opened startled, I spun around making my chest ache, I let out a low moan, My eyes started to blacken and I could feel myself swaying, "Who is it?" I shouted and dropped my phone, I could hear my name being shouted through the phone. A dark figure creped eerily forwards, I scrambled backwards.

"Now, that's a secret" A voice replied and chuckled. "This will only hurt a bit".

"What th-" My voice died as BANG, I felt a massive impact on my head. Then everything seemed to slow down for a moment. I could near the distant shouts from my phone which lay deserted on my floor, I could feel my heart slowing down, and my head pain becoming more unbearable and the Dark figure crouched down in front of me, scooped their ice cold hands under me, picked me up, and I was whisked away and out of the room, and all I could see before I faded to black was two red eyes blazing down on me.

_**A few hours later.**_

When I woke up with a severe pounding in my head I heard the distant murmuring of voices from another room. I cringed as there was a bright white light that filtered the room which burnt my eyes and only made my head scream in protest, I reluctantly squeezed them shut. Great, I've been kidnapped.

I felt my wrists bound together behind me and I was slouched on a chair but the thing that struck me as weird was the non- existed pain in my chest. I glanced down and noticed I was in my bra which freaked me out a bit but the vicious slice through my chest which had sent pain so unbearable had healed almost completely and only left a deepest purple scar as a replacement, no blood, no trace that only hours...or days ago there had been a wound pulsing with blood...how long had I been out? Did Health even come for me? Where Am I? How am I healed? Questions roamed through my head, and none of them I could answer.

I lifted my head and looked through the stabbing pain between my eyes, I was in a room, not very big, but not very small, it was wash white from ceiling to floor with piercing white lights indented in the roof, the room struggled to cast a small shadow, I couldn't help to feel I'd been kept in a hospital, it was immaculate. I was sat in the middle of the room facing a door which of course was white. All the bright lights made my head worse by the second.

"Why have you brought the girl here!?" A angry voice shouted suddenly from outside the door.

"Look , she was injured, she could not reach her full potential in that state!" the second person replied. "I took matters into my own hands and I am not going to apologise for that" I remember that voice, that was the man with the red eyes, the one that brought me here! I sudden sense of dread washed over me. This was not good.

"Yes, but... What if she saw something? You went against my command to keep distance" the angry man said, obviously he was the one in charge.

"I don't care about the distance I was meant to keep. I did this to speed the process along" red eyes said.

"Well you have done that alright" angry man sighed.

"Look, I doubt she saw anything, she was drugged so I could get her, I told you my spy would come in handy" red eyes said. "The spy is getting close, and always watching, having a little fun on the way as well"

"Don't tell me they killed that Shane guy that everyone is speaking of?" Angry man asked sounding annoyed, which was no surprise.

"Yes, thought it was quite the entrance to what is yet to come" red eyes laughed, "Everyone will be so concerned with the death of Shane and whoever is next to come that they will not see what is happening right under their stupid noses in plain sight, that the murder lives among them" he laughed. "The best thing is, Erik is already on edge, he's already blinded with his past" Erik, oh hell this is really not good, and what past?!

"Either way, we need to be more careful, or things will start unravelling, like where we are hiding dipshit!" I heard a whack and a groan.

"Was that necessary?" Red eyes mumbled. "She'll be awake soon, and we need to have a little chat with her"

"And what do you suggest we do in getting her back to the fang house?"

"Do what we are best at?" Red eyes said with delight.

"Which is?" Angry man asked confused.

"Hiding things in plain sight" he chuckled.

The door suddenly swung open and I made my body as limb as I could, they couldn't know I was awake or heard anything. I felt a sharp whack on my cheek which made me jump and my eyes bolt open, I let out a small whimper.

"I'm good at monitoring breathing patterns, Darling, don't try and trick me"

"Worth a try" I muttered, feeling my face sting. Red eyes was stood in front of me with his arms folded looking very... intimidating.

"I'm afraid you haven't had the pleasure of properly meeting me, I'm Paul Darkwing, as all the great movies would say, I'm your worst nightmare, but we aren't in a movie sweetness, so I'm you're living hell. And I'm going to make things very interesting for you"


End file.
